Secrets of the Force
by SixPathSage
Summary: Voldemort in a desperate attempt to destroy Harry Potter cast a spell meant to alter reality for a short time. Harry ends up in the Star Wars Universe. However he is not alone as a powerful ally is with him and together, they shall shake the Galactic Empire as they reshape the galaxy to it's Golden Days. Strong/Smart/Force Powerful Harry Potter. Harry Potter/Celeste Morne Pairing
1. The Final Days of a Wizard

**Secrets of the Force**

**Author Notes:** This is a recap of my story Unleashed. Harry isn't transported ten years before the Clone wars, instead he's brought in the star wars universe eight years after it ends. How will Harry rebuild the Jedi Order and take on the might of the Galactic Empire?

**Chapter 01: The Final Days of a Wizard**

Harry stood at the entrance of Hogwarts looking out towards the forbidden forest where he could see the Death Eater's setting up camp.

"Potter," Professor McGonagall said to him. Harry didn't turn around, unable to meet his former Head of House in the eye.

"I'm going."

"You don't have to. Everyone is prepared to fight for you." Professor McGonagall said in a heavy voice that did not sound like her own.

"I go because I must. I think it was always meant to be. It's got to be either me or him Professor, there can be no other way. If I don't go, he'll just send his Death Eaters and forces to attack again while he hides behind them. He won't dare enter unless he knows I'm coming for him." Harry said as he looks up and stares at the new moon. It was barely shining, it could have look like it was crying.

"Tell the others I go to insure no one else dies tonight." Harry said as he begins to walk down the steps. Unlike before, where one could walk up and down safely; the steps were now damage to the point it was dangerous to walk on the steps. They were loose and you could fall below the step rocks by the lake.

Harry somehow manage to get to the bottom safely and pulls out his invisibility cloak. Putting it on he pulls out the snitch from his pocket.

_I Open at the Close_

"I'm about to die." Harry says to snitch. With a whither the wings fall down and the snitch opens up revealing just as Harry suspected, the Ring. He puts it on and turns the gem stone three times.

Four people, not ghost but neither where they alive appeared.

"Harry, I'm so proud of you." The woman said.

"You've shown great courage Harry." The man said.

"You were right Harry, there are worse things than death. Some things are worth living for." A brown hair individual said.

"I didn't want this, for any of you." Harry said slowly. The smiles of his parents, his godfather and his uncle all but blood smiled down upon him.

"We'll be with you." Sirus says.

"Does it hurt, dying?" Harry asks.

"The curse he'll use, you won't feel a thing. But your mind will be blank in an instance. It's easier than going to sleep." Lily Potter said. She place her hand on her son but Harry felt nothing. For the first time, Harry wasn't sure if he could feel anything. Everything was so numb and empty inside of him. He was walking towards death, yet he wasn't scared… in fact he didn't even care. Death, was after all, the next great adventure.

Harry walks forward knowing his guardians were following him.

Harry didn't have to go far to notice the Death Eater's had guards set up.

Harry didn't move and watch them carefully. He knew he could take them out. However, something was holding him back. Fear, no it couldn't be. Or was it compassion. Harry didn't know, all he knew was that he just knew he shouldn't attack them.

They finally gave up standing guard and went back to report to their master, Voldemort.

Harry followed, careful to keep his distance. He knew, they would lead him directly to where the Dark Lord was.

"Yaxlay, Dolohov, report."

"No sign of him my lord." Yaxley said when Dolohov didn't say anything. Both tense and brace for the torture that was sure to come, for having failed to deliver Harry Potter to him. But it never came. Instead Voldemort frowns and turns to look down at the Elder Wand, twiddling it between his fingers.

"I was sure he would come. It would seem, I was mistaken." Voldemort said softly.

"You weren't." Harry said as he removed the invisibility cloak. Harry stood there, Yaxley and Dolohov whip their wands out and was ready to curse Harry but Bellatrix, being the ever loyal servant, whips her wand out and brings them down.

"The boy is for the master only." She crackles in glee. She had a large smile on her face.

Voldemort slowly stands up and looks at Harry carefully.

"Harry Potter, has come to die before me." Voldemort said. No one said anything, they just stood there staring at Harry as if they thought he wouldn't come.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort shouted casing the killing curse. The green light sped towards Harry in what seemed to be slow motion. Harry said nothing but closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The curse hit him causing Harry to drop like a brick.

* * *

Harry open his eyes, something was wrong. He felt, comfortable.

Harry blinks slowly and stares at the white ceiling. Was he in heaven or something?

"Greetings Harry Potter." A beautiful female voice said as she walks over to Harry.

Harry gets up and looks at her and sees the face of an angel. A beautiful young woman was walking towards Harry causing Harry to look at her more clearly. It was strange being able to see without his glasses. When he looks at her in the eyes, he notice a cloth wrap around her eyes concealing her sight.

"You're eyes, are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I've never had much need for eyes. So I removed them long ago." The woman said as she walks over and sits next to Harry on a bench.

"What happen?"

"My eyes, wasn't meant for me so I got rid of them." She said.

"I don't understand," Harry said slowly.

"You know who I am young one. Even if I haven't said my name."

"So, I'm dead then." The woman smiles and Harry felt a sense of dread inside of him. "So I take it your death and you're here to take me."

"Yes… I am death. But no, I am not here to take you away. Not if you wish to be taken."

"I don't understand, I thought those that died were taken away by death."

"Yes, for those that died. However you are a special case."

"Because of the Horucrux inside of me?"

"Correct."

"Where am I?" A voice shouted in a cruel tone. The woman face snaps into a look of disgust as she turns to see a young Tom Riddle standing there.

"I shall deal with you shortly Tom Riddle." She says in disgust.

"Do you know who I am, I am Lord Voldemort, the greatest sorcerer of the Magical World." Voldemort cried. He look like he was about to whip his wand out but something happened that Harry didn't expect.

Death transformed into a giant dementor and spoke in a cold and chilling voice.

"I am Death and I have long waited for you Tom Riddle. No one cheats me of their life."

Without blinking, chains pierce themselves into Voldemort who was screaming and cursing while at the same time, having a look of terror on his face.

"Was that?"

"One of Tom Riddle's Horcruxes. Now then, as I was saying. You have choice Harry Potter. You see, because of the Horcrux there exist, a special rule. You see it is not your time, but it can be if you choose it to be. You are given a choice, you can return to your time without time passing by, or you can come with me and be reward for your courage and acceptance of death."

"Why do I get special treatment?"

"Because in fifteen hundred years, no one has even attempted to master all three Hollows. They think that by using them makes them it's master. You earn the right to be their master because it's power you did not want. That's the greatest amount of power anyone could ask for. You have earned my respect, and very few mortals can earn my respect."

"What will happen if I go back?" Harry asks.

"Tom Riddle relies on his killing curse to much so I will make you immune to his magic. It's only a matter of time, before you move on to your next great adventurer."

"Last question; is this real or is it in my head?" Harry asks death.

"This is without a doubt, in your head. However that doesn't mean it can't be real can it?" Death said with a smile.

* * *

Harry blinks and he wakes up in the middle of the forbidden forest.

Harry stares in front of him and could see Bellatrix Lestrange attempting to help the Dark Lord up who apparently fell down as well.

"I do not need your assistance." Voldemort hiss as he shoves her aside.

He stood up and looks at Harry.

"The boy, is the boy?" Bellatrix asks as she stares at Harry.

Nacrissa walks forward as Voldemort points his wand at her causing her to yelp in surprise.

Her hands were soft and gentle. Her eyes however betrayed her but luckily, no Death Eater notice. Harry for a moment, thought she would announce he was alive. But instead she stands up and faces the Dark Lord.

"Dead." She declares.

"You see, Harry Potter dead by me. The Chosen Savior is no more! Crucio!" Voldemort shouted as he pointed his wand at Harry's body. To Harry's surprise, there was no pain. Just a slight tingle before it vanishes.

"We will march to Hogwarts to announce my success!" Voldemort declared. "You Hagrid, will carry the Champion of Hogwarts. We need him recognizable"

Nacriss waved her wand and Harry felt the dirt disappearing off his faces and robes. She puts on his glasses before putting away her wand.

Voldemort walked in the front, clearly his ego going over the limits. Bellatrix walked behind her Lord with a large smile on her face. Hagrid walked behind, tears in his eyes as he carries Harry.

The defenders of Hogwarts slowly came into the courtyard ready to fight again. Some of them had their wands drawn on the Death Eater's but back away when they notice it was the Dark Lord himself leading the party.

"Harry Potter… is dead!" Voldemort shouted in glee.

"No!" Several people shouted. Tears fell down their eyes as they stared at Hagrid who was carrying a body. They started to lose it as they notice it was indeed Harry.

"Silence!" Voldemort shouted, the Elder Wand going off with a bang. Silence fell through the courtyard as Voldemort looks happy and speaks once again.

"You have for so long, put your faith in the wrong people. Dumbledore and now, your chosen savior. Both dead, pathetically." Voldemort said. "Now than, I do not wish to battle anymore. You're all magical and that to me, is greatness in of itself. Now then, I ask you all… join me… put your faith in me and you shall be reward with riches beyond your dreams." Voldemort said as he steps forward.

"Draco." Lucius said as he beckons his son forward.

"Draco, come." Nacrissa said. Knowing that he would be consider a traitor if he stayed, Draco walks forward and was hugged by Voldemort.

"Well done Draco," Voldemort said before he let go and was allowed to join his parents.

A girl walks forward.

"Marietta." Cho said in a shock voice.

"I'm not dying for you and anyone else." Marietta said as she walks forward and receives a hug too.

She went and join the Death Eaters.

What happen next was a shock to everyone there. Ronald Weasley walks forward and stands in front of Voldemort.

"There is a condition I want if I join you." Ron said.

"What is it?" Voldemort asks.

"I want Potter's fortune. I have lived poor long enough. It's time I get something to show for it." Ronald said.

"Ron!" Neville said in shock.

"Of course. If that is what you want it shall be yours." Voldemort said as he gave his promise. Ron nods as Voldemort's embraces him. Ron walks towards the Death Eaters, some of them were clapping him on his back.

"Well I must say I am disappointed." Voldemort said as the Death Eaters roared with laughter.

Neville steps forward with his wand at the ready.

"And who might you be?"

"It's Neville Longbottom my lord. The one who has been giving so much trouble to the Carrows." Bellatrix said. "Can I kill him so he may join his parents?"

"Longbottom? Surely you come from an old and ancient family much like me." Voldemort said as he stares at Neville like he was studying him.

"I do. But I am nothing like you and never will be like you!" Neville declared. "People die. It's a part of life. However we won't bow to you like those traitors will. We lost some good witches and wizards today because of you. It's not over, we will still stand and fight. Harry's would have done the same. It's not over!" Neville declared.

At that moment, Harry moves causing Hagrid to gasp and drops Harry. Harry lands on his feet with his wand at the ready. Voldemort couldn't believe his eyes, his face told the entire story.

"Confringo." Harry said pointing his wand at Nagani." The snake hiss as the spell bounce off of her hitting the Death Eaters behind her.

Voldemort step forward and waved his wand. The deadly green light, erupted from the Elder Wand, but it hit Harry doing nothing to him. Harry stood there and fired his red stunning spell causing Voldemort to deflect the spell. He turns to see many of his Death Eater's, mostly the Ministry of Magic Employees, leaving the area. He could see the one's in the front, were the Malfoy's.

Harry fired a yellow spell at Voldemort causing his attention to return to Harry and the two of them began to duel like no one could see. Neville rushed forward with Gryffindor's Sword and killed the Snake just as it was about to sink her fangs into an unexpecting student.

Voldemort could feel something inside of him and could hear a woman's voice calling him, telling him it was time to meet her. Inside, he knew it was Death calling him. He drops the Elder Wand. He attempts to pick it up but instead it flies towards the outreach hand of Harry. Pulling out his old one, he cast a new spell, knowing that the killing curse wouldn't work, he fires a dark crimson color spell at Harry.

Harry dodges the spell and sees that Voldemort turned to ash.

Before Harry could say anything, a portal open and sucks him inside.

* * *

"Well, this is a surprise." A man said as he stood before Harry.

Harry opens his eyes and see he was standing in empty space.

"Death?"

The man smiles.

"He's attractive. If I was younger, I would hit on him." A woman said as she appeared in front of Harry. Harry blinks and could see they were both covered in what appeared to be a blue aura.

"You're ghosts?"

"Ghost, is that what you call us? Where we come from, we are force aberrations. Living beings that live on beyond flesh."

"Where am I?"

"You're in a plane of our universe." The man said as he closes his eyes.

"Awe, magic, I see now. A reality disruptor spell is what that Dark Lord used on you."

"We don't have much time Revan." This time another woman appears and she look younger.

"I am Bastila Shan, this is Lord Revan and Meetra Surik better known as the Exiled."

"What's going on?"

"We don't have much time. However we want to make you a deal."

"A deal?"

"Let us merge with you. You will be given our power and knowledge in return will you promise to destroy the Sith?"

"The Sith?"

"You will know soon enough. We can keep you alive and protect you for a short time, but we need you to trust us."

"What happens if I don't?"

"There is a good chance the force void will open and rip you apart. If we merge with you, you will have our power to stay alive learn everything you need to know."

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't think your evil. I'll do it."

The three force apparitions glowed and slowly enters Harry who closed his eyes and could feel everything going blank.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Okay, some of you might be asking, what is going on? Well Harry just gain the power, knowledge and skills of Bastila Shan, Revan and Meetra Surik the Jedi Exiled. This will skip what training Harry needs and quickly become a Jedi. If you guys want to see anything make sure you tell me in a review. Tell me what you think okay.


	2. From the Homeworld

**Secrets of the Force**

**Author Notes:** Harry will not be super insanely powerful. He will have rivals and people that are almost his equal. I won't explain too much as it will ruin the story I plan to tell. Also please not, Harry has only the knowledge and abilities of Bastila Shan, Meetra Surik and Revan. He does not have their memories. He will also gain new abilities in the force making him the idea Jedi Consular. Harry will be a Jedi Consular in the Adept Class (Shadow in the Old Republic terms) while Celeste Morne will be a Jedi Guardian Vanguard class like Mace Windu. This is to make them balance out. Similar to how Kenobi and Skywalker were during the clone wars. Kenobi was a Consular while Anakin was a Guardian. (In my version. Not sure if that is how it really was.) This takes place eight years after the clone wars ended and the great Jedi Purge began.

**Chapter 02: From the Homeworld**

**Year 989 of the Ruusant Reformation**

**Year 8 of Imperial Rule**

Harry open his eyes slowly before adjusting to the light. He was on a planet with tall trees. The sky itself was blue and clear.

Harry gets up and notice that his wand wasn't with him and was gone. His robes were also torn and rip apart.

Looking around he saw a path that was that around the bend. Getting up he saw that no was around and begins to walk in a place he was somehow feeling familiar with.

It didn't take Harry long to walk around the bend, when he did, he saw a massive Jedi Temple that appeared to be in ruins.

Harry walks in the ruins and could see that the Temple was still in excellent condition.

Walking the stone floor, it was strange to see a place Harry's never been to but was so familiar with.

Harry went to the Grand Master's room and fell on the bed which surprising was in excellent condition.

Harry woke up to see the morning light rising over the horizon.

Harry got up and realize he was much weaker than he thought. It couldn't be help since he hadn't had any food since he got here.

Harry walk the jungles on the planet which he was able to identity as Tython.

The first thing Harry need was a lightsaber. The vibro sword he had was a bit dull and wouldn't last long against the creatures of Tython. Though that meant he would never grow hungry.

Harry didn't find any trouble getting to the Forge. He laid all the pieces to a lightsaber, and puts a blue crystal on the table. He sits down and mediates. He could feel the pieces and the heart of the blade singing to him in a perfect melody. It took him some time but he could finally feel the Force flowing inside of him. Slowly he could feel the force putting together his lightsaber and connecting the pieces.

Harry opens his eyes to see his brand new lightsaber in front of him. He grabs it as it was hanging in midair. Turning on the lightsaber he saw a beautiful color blade of dark sapphire blue glowing like neon.

Harry put his lightsaber away and walked towards a place he knew would have a wingmaw's would be flying around. They would make a decent meal, if only they taste delicious.

Harry stroke the fire that was burning in the middle of the temple. As the wingmaw's started to cook beneath the magical fire, he whips out the Elder Wand and started to repair and clean the Temple. Pretty soon, the Temple started to look lively again. If the Jedi's did return, Harry would make sure this place would be their headquarters and home.

Before Harry realized it, night had fallen and he made his way towards the Grand Master's Chambers knowing that it didn't matter where he slept. Harry transformed the bed into a softer matress. He like it, but he preferred his four poster bed mattress.

Morning arrived and waking up at the crack of dawn, Harry woke up and transformed his ruin robes into navy blue Jedi robes.

Harry started running the moment he got out of the temple and started running around, knowing he had to increase his physical performance. If he wanted to stop the Sith, he need to be in the best shape possibly.

In the end, it took Harry nearly all morning to run around the mountain once. He arrives back at the temple exhausted and tired. Instead, he pulls out his lightsaber and begins to train in the lightsaber forms. He knew if he was to return to the galaxy, he needed to sharpen his skills.

He did this for about an hour before going out and hunting for some Guid. He knew a Guid would keep him alive for about a month with their massive size.

Harry was busy stroking the fire he manage to start with is lightsaber. For now, he had very little to work on. He didn't even have a ship to get off planet. That in a way work to his favor as it allowed him to train.

The days began to blur together and Harry was no doubt getting stronger. However he wasn't sure if he still had the strength to take on the Sith.

The days soon become months, and Harry did nothing but train and hunt.

* * *

Harry was asleep when his magical intruder alarm went off. Harry woke up and grabbed his lightsaber. Harry search the area for nearly two kilometers and there was no one in sight.

Harry grabs his cloak and puts it on and rushes towards the balcony.

"Sir, this planet is dead. There isn't anyone around." A man in white armor said as he walks forward.

"There is a settlement. Whoever the owners are will submit to the Emperor's Rule or perish." A man in a uniform said as he walks forward. The troopers activated their lights and looked around.

"This place seems to be a temple of some sort." One trooper said as they walked around.

Harry drops down behind them hidden within the shadows. Before he would have strike them for being Imperials. However, with three Jedi Master's now a part of his personality, he was patient. Knowing it wasn't the time to strike. Plus the Force was urging caution.

They walk up the ramp towards the second floor and saw the massive doors to the old Jedi Council Chambers.

"Blow the doors." The officer said as a Imperial Storm Trooper opens some demolitions charges and blows the doors.

The walked inside, and look around.

"Hold on, this is a Jedi Temple." A trooper said.

"This is just like the temple on Coruscant."

"Yes it is, and it is my home." Harry said activating his blue lightsaber.

"A Jedi?!" A storm trooper shouted turning around.

"Blast him." The imperial officer shouted.

Harry block the blaster fire and immediately moves forward to attack the Impeial soldiers. They moved in close which Harry thought was stupid and he begins to cut them down like they were nothing.

In the end only a single trooper wounded remained.

Harry grabs him by the force and starts to choke him.

"Where is your ship?" Harry demanded.

"I don't speak to Jedi Traitors." The trooper gasp out.

Harry says nothing but brings out his wand and points it at the Trooper.

"Harry eyes turn white and the trooper seemed to enter a trance.

"Take me to your ship."

"I will take you to our ship." The trooper said.

Harry summons what belongings he had and followed the trooper out towards the old platform.

"Halt, who are you?" One of the guards said as he held his hand up in a stopping motion.

Harry responded by igniting his lightsaber killing the guard instantly. The other guard may an attempt raise his blaster but the trooper under the imperius curse killed him.

Harry walks up the imperial shuttle and sees two pilots.

Harry eyes turn white and the pilot's eyes rolled back before they kneeled before Harry.

"How shall we serve you?"

"Take me to your cruiser." Harry said as he sat down and prepared as the pilots turn to the cockpit and lifts the shuttle off.

* * *

"Sir, the exploration team has team." A bridge lieutenant said to his captain.

"Impossible. They've made no request dock. Send a squad to secure them immediately." The captain orders aboard the Imperial Glory.

* * *

A squad of storm troopers approach the shuttle with their weapon's drawn. What happen next shock them, a lone figure walks down.

"Who are you?" The squad captain demands.

Harry stood there eyeing the imperial storm troopers trying to get as close as possible. The one thing about lightsaber versus blasters was that lightsabers always won in close quarters. However, to win Harry need to be as close as possible.

"Halt, or we'll shoot." The squad captain orders as raises his weapon and takes aim.

Harry stops, just a few feet away from the captain. He did not raise his hands to surrender, he just stood there, his hood covering his upper face as he stood there pose and ready to strike.

"Who are you, where's your identification?" The squad captain demanded.

Harry made no motion that he heard him, instead he stood there, in his black robes.

Two squad members made an attempt to grab him, it was then Harry attack.

Before they realized what happen, a blue lightsaber came to light in Harry's right hand and he swings it twice, once to his left and right… killing the troopers before they could respond to what happen.

"A Jedi." The squad captain just as Harry spins around the blaster fire aimed at him, he swings his lightsaber and kills the squad captain before turning to the rest of the squad and killing them too. They attempted to resist but they were on the ground dead within a couple of seconds.

Harry rushes towards the doors, trusting the force that was telling him the directions he should take.

* * *

"What is going on in the hangers?" The captain shouted.

"Everyone is dead. An unknown intruder is making his way towards the ship." An Ensign reported.

"Have every trooper repel the intruder." The captain orders.

"Nightmare Company, repel the intruder." The bridge lieutenant orders in the com.

* * *

Harry moves through the storm troopers like knight through butter. Utilizing the form Niman he was able to deflect and cut the storm troopers like nothing.

"Watch it, his abilities are… argh." One storm trooper shouted as he was cut down.

Harry stops as he kills the last storm trooper.

It was odd killing all these men when Harry didn't even anything about them. But he knew at once they were evil. Or at least they represented evil. Harry couldn't explain but he believed he was becoming more like empathy-like and able to sense a person's true nature.

Shutting off his lightsaber, Harry walks towards the elevator and enters calmly.

* * *

"Have the men take defense positions against the intruder." The captain orders holding his blaster pistol out.

The elevator opens and a long figure came out igniting a blue lightsaber.

"A Jedi!" the captain shouted in shock. What happen next a shock to the captain as the figure seemed to have disappeared the moment he fired his blaster pistol at the unknown Jedi.

Feeling as if someone had their hand grasp around his throat, the captain could feel the air refusing to enter his lungs. He suddenly felt himself being lifted up by an unseen force and brought to face with the unknown assailant.

Then a pain, something like vibroblades entering his brain giving him the worse headache ever. Just as quick the pain came, it ended. It took him a moment to realize the Jedi just probe his mind and stole every imperial code and secret he knew. He suddenly realized the Jedi swung his blue lightsaber at him.

* * *

Harry stood over the corpse of the now decease captain of the Imperial Glory.

Every crew member was no dead. Either killed by his lightsaber, or by having what force aura they had ripped out of them.

Harry wanted to use the ship and head to the Arsenal Factory right away and start building up his army to destroy the Sith. However, he need information on the enemy and decided to make a surprise visit into his enemies home.

* * *

Author Notes: For those of you who are curious, I've put a picture of what Harry's lightsaber looks like on my profile page. In many ways, it resembles Rham Kota's. I promise to make my chapters longer soon. Sorry if this chapter isn't good.


	3. Assault on Coruscant

**Secrets of the Force**

**Author Notes:** Given the amount of reviews I've gotten and the idea it is, this story is going to be pretty big for a fanfic. I could used a Beta to proof read my chapters before I post them. Can anyone help me?

I didn't write this in chapter two, but Harry spent nearly six months on Tython. This chapter is longer and has a good fight I think. Hope you guys enjoy please let me know how it is.

**Chapter 03: Assault on Corusant**

**Year 989 of the Ruusant Reformation**

**Year 8 of Imperial Rule**

**Five Month and a Half Months Later After Arrival**

Inside the former 'Imperial Glory' Harry sat mediating on the bridge as the ship was in hyperspace. He was heading to Coruscant the Capital of the Galactic Empire. He knew if he was going to wage war against the Galactic Empire and the Sith then he needed information on their weapons, ships, fleets, officers and their tactics. He knew half the battle to win any battle information was important.

"Imperial Glory, please enter your security clearance to enter orbit."

Harry opens his eyes and looks at the holocom to see an imperial officer standing there.

Harry closed his eyes again and focus on the force.

* * *

"Sir, the ship." A trooper said as the helm.

"What wrong?" Captain Balawan shouted. But he didn't need the trooper to say anything to realize what was wrong. The ship systems were shutting down and its weapons were coming alive.

The ship began to rock and change its direction and slowly began to descend into the atmosphere.

Captain Balawan looks at the holocom to see that nearly every ship was descending the same as his, all their weapons were aimed at the Imperial Palace. His eyes widen in terror knowing that Emperor Palpatine was in the middle of a session with the Imperial Senate and Sector Moff's.

* * *

"…that is why my friends… we must defend our beloved Empire! With the necessary funding and the man power behind it, we can end what remains of the Separatists Forces and bring an end to the long war and we shall have…peace." Palpatine said. The Moff's all applauded and the Senator's soon followed. Palpatine smiled but inside he was worried. The Senate may have lost their power but they still controlled their planets. He also knew, that his rule was not approved by the Senate and many Senators were plotting against him.

"As my first act against the new Declaration of Order, I hereby promote Wilhuff Tarkin to the Rank of Grand Moff." The moff clap as Wilhuff Tarkin, a Clone War Officer Veteran step forward to address the crowd.

"Fellow Moff's, Senators. Citizen of the Empire. The fact is simple. The Separatist threaten our safety and security. That is why we must allow Project Destroyer to pass so we can bring and swift end to those that threaten our peace. I ask you fellow Moff's and Senator's to allow…"

BOOM

Everyone was thrown off their feet as an explosion tore the roof apart causing cement to fall killing several senators and moff's. Panic quickly spread as another explosion killing several guards and Senator's that quickly became a massacre.

Palpatine along his with Royal Imperial Guards, Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin ran outside to see who was attacking them. All while dodging the explosions that erupted around them.

"Those are the Orbital Defense Fleet." Tarkin said in shock.

Blue lasers continue to fire down upon them causing the statue of Palpatine to exploded into dust.

"Get our ion cannon's to open fire at them." Tarkin orders as he covered his face from the near explosion that caused dust to fly into his face.

* * *

Harry killed the Senate Guard before stabbing his lightsaber into the Senator Commando that tried to attack him from behind.

Harry stop and looks at their clothing before deciding to make a change.

Harry straps the Senate Commando's armor on him before cutting the mask with his lightsaber to cover his face but leave his hair free. He grabs the Senate Guards cloak and throws it around his shoulders. This allowed him to feel more like a Jedi then he did before.

Looking through the visors he realize it was hard to see but that wasn't a problem. It was best no one knew what he looked like.

He walks through the doors to see another squad of storm troopers lead by a man in a red uniform.

"Director, we found him." The led storm trooper said as he pointed his E-5 Blaster at Harry.

Harry eyes open in shock, though it was impossible to tell through the mask. A director. This meant the man held information, valuable information that could tip the war into Harry's favor.

"I don't know who you are, but the Emperor will decide your fate." The Director said.

Harry ignited his lightsaber causing the Director's eyes to open in shock.

"A Jedi!"

Harry quickly cuts down the storm troopers and moves through them while dodging, deflecting and cutting down every storm trooper that he could in reach. Finally he stop short of the director who was backing away slowly and fire his blaster pistol.

Waving his hand to the side, the blaster pistol flew out of the directors hand.

"You're Jedi mind trick won't work on me Jedi! I have study and practice to counter it!" The Director snarled in an attempt to look brave.

"You have seen nothing." Harry said. He was surprise by the sound of his voice. It wasn't his normal voice but sounded deeper and more dangerous. Harry knew at once this would be useful in the future.

The director fell to his knees clutching his head.

"What are you doing to me?" He shouted.

"Director Armand Isard, awe I see… the Director and Leader of Imperial Military Intelligence. I must consider myself lucky. You see a true Jedi Master, can rip knowledge from a person's mind and even implant knowledge of their own." Harry said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Revan." Harry said knowing it would better to say the name of a legendary Jedi Master than use his own where no one has heard of it.

"I won't let you…" The director said as he attempt to get to his feet but quickly fell down as Harry push in deeper stealing more imperial secrets and knowledge.

Harry stood over the corpse of Director Isard. Years of Galactic Republic and Imperial Inteligent knowledge was now his. He even knew Palpatine's secret passcodes. This made things much easier. What trouble him the most was this mysterious Lord Cronal or known by his code name Blackhole or Shadowspawn. Even the Director had little information on him other that his name was Perk and he was human. Harry began to suspect he might be a secret force sensitive that Palpatine secretly trained. However Harry shook it off and enter the Director's personal code on the com.

"This is Director Armand Isard. All units inside the base are to go to the Emperor's position and secure him. Make sure our Emperor is safe." Harry said knowing it was best to pretend to be the director. Harry waited a few minutes before he heard the noise of covert operatives and storm troopers leaving the base and heading towards the Imperial Senate Building.

Harry made his towards the main command center control room and sees he had come to the right place. Harry made his way to the computer and found a spare holorecorder and started to download every file he could get his hands as well remove them as well. A key in guerilla warfare or in any type of warfare is when the enemy had superior resources than yours, it was best to use theirs than your own.

* * *

"What is going on?" Vader demanded as the last Victory-Class Star Destroyer came crashing down on the planet's surface. Those that assisted could be seen in orbit above them. Vader was surprise to see Imperial Intelligence running towards them.

"Director Armand Isard sent us Lord Vader." A covert clone said.

"I see." Palpatine said, there was no expression on his face.

"Yes your excellency. We are to secure your well being." The clone said.

"The Emperor is fine. Now, who is guarding the Military Headquarters?" Vader asks.

"I believe the director and his men are." The clone said nervously.

"You believe?" Tarkin said. Palpatine frowns and tries to sense what was going on.

"Follow me." Lord Vader said as he walks towards Imperial Military Headquarters.

* * *

Harry frowns as he sense a presence behind him.

"Here I thought I was hiding my presence. You've done well to find me Sith." Harry said as Vader enters the room with some storm troopers.

"Just as I thought, you slice into Imperial Com's and got everyone to abandon their post inside this base." Vader said as he pulls out his crimson lightsaber. Palpatine and Tarkin walks in and frowns. A single figure in Senate Guard armor and clothing was leaning over a Holocom and imagines were moving fast.

"Who are you?" Tarkin asks as he grabs the nearest Storm Trooper's E-5 Blaster.

"The blaster will do you no good. Nor will those stealth operatives trying to sneak up on me." Harry said as the imagines finally died down and a small disk pops out. Harry grabs it and puts it inside his robes so it would be secure from the fight.

"I have many titles. Though they hardly make my identity." Harry said as he stands up straight and turns to face his enemies.

"You're name, now." Tarkin demands.

"Very well, I am… Revan." Harry said as he brings out his lightsaber and swings a few time before putting it away. It took a few seconds but several figures decloak and fell to the ground dead. "I told you those stealth troopers would do you no good."

Only Palpatine and Darth Vader's eyes were open wide. It was hard to tell with Vader because of his mask, but Vader heard stories of Revan when he was a Jedi.

"Impossible, Revan is dead." Palpatine said.

"You of all people should be aware that nothing truly dies Darth Sidious." Harry said in cold tone.

'_The Emperor is here himself, but I can't rip any knowledge from him as it would leave me defenseless as my concentration isn't at its best. It appears they defeated the fleet I had under my control with Ion Cannons. I have to recalculate everything carefully. Though I have wish I knew what I was talking about most of the time.'_

"You're just like all those foolish Jedi's. Now you will experience the full power of the Dark Side!" Palpatine said as he brought his hands up. Knowing that Force Lighting was going to strike him Harry brought his hand up just as Palpatine release a jet of lightning.

"I am Revan, Master of the Force. Before me, you… are nothing!" Harry shouted through his mask and he cause Palpatine's attack to backfire towards Palpatine. Vader jumps in front of him and actives his lightsaber blocking the lightning attack. However he couldn't block it completely. He took a hit and fell to his knees breathing heavenly.

"You cannot defeat all of us. Not even if you are who you claim to be, we shall you strike you down with the full might our Imperial Forces."

"The only way you have a chance of defeating me, is to call down an orbital strike. Though many would wonder why you would order your own military headquarters to be bombed. If you have any ships available."

"So, you were reasonable for the attack of our planetary fleet. I will see you dead for your insults." Palpatine said as he brought out his crimson lightsaber.

"You do not see, because you do not understand." Harry said as he brought out his blue lightsaber.

"Grand Moff Tarkin, secure the area. Make sure he isn't alone and that no one escapes." Palpatine orders. Vader stood up and took the second lightsaber form Makashi. Tarkin did as he was order and leaves with the storm troopers.

"You do not stand a chance. Even if you bring your slave into the fight." Harry said. This appeared to be the wrong thing to say as Vader last it and charges at Harry with his lightsaber held high.

Harry blocks the blow and steps back as Vader swung another hard blow. Harry does a black flip over the holocom, avoiding Vader's crimson blade that would have taken his head off. He lands on the side without worries. Bringing his hands up he form a rectangle like he was taking a photo shoot back on earth, but instead a powerful force push came from his hand knocking Vader out the room.

Palpatine leaps forward causing Harry to deflect the blow and swing his lightsaber at Palpatine's landing causing the Dark Lord to block the blow.

The two exchange blows as Harry fought in lightsaber form five; Djem So against Palpatine's Ataru form.

The two exchange blows at a fast pace that Harry suddenly felt as if he was being push. Palpatine no doubt sense this and began to press, not allowing Harry room to recover and catch a breath.

Harry deflected and parry every attack that came in his way before he finally manage to force Palpatine into a lock and pushes him away. Palpatine quickly recovered and swings his lightsaber as Harry's leg causing Harry to spinning his body over the crimson lightsaber and land a good distance from Palpatine. He enters a form, that he knew he shouldn't enter without mastering first.

The Seventh Form: Juyo

Or sometimes known as Vaapad.

Harry then attack, not like a Jedi, he didn't consider himself a Jedi of the Republic. He was his own Jedi. With Meetra's Surik's lightsaber combat skills and knowledge in his mind Harry knew he couldn't attack the Sith like a Jedi but rather like a warrior who was relentless.

Palpatine backed away suddenly realizing that the tide of the battle had changed to 'Revan's' favor.

Harry attacks Palpatine with such fury that Palaptine's lightsaber was knocked out of his hands. Just as Harry was about to deliver the final blow, Vader appeared and blocks the attack and attacks Harry. Palpatine attempted to use Force Lightning but Harry spins around Vader, using Vader as a shield before reappearing and kicking Palpatine in the chest with a strong side kick causing the Galactic Emperor to crash into the wall.

Vader swings his lightsaber around aiming at the back of Harry but Harry brings his lightsaber behind him and blocks the blow. Spinning his body around, he came face to the face with Vader who attacks again. Harry matches Vader blow for blow before he Harry made a mistake and allowed Vader past his defense and cut him in the hand. The wound wasn't deep but blood came out before it was sealed in a burn.

Vader brought his lightsaber up again and went for the kill stroke. Swining down, Harry spins to Vader's left and bring his lightsaber up cutting Vader's hands off. Vader gave a cry of pain as Harry made his attempt to leave. Palpatine throws his lightsabers at Harry but Harry easily catches it with his left hand. He summons Vader's lightsaber to him and makes for the exit. The moment he was out he killed the two storm troopers that were standing guard and seals the door shut.

Harry leans on the wall giving deep breathes.

"Now I see why the Juyo form is forbidden. It causes too much strain on the body. How did Meetra Surik handle it?" Harry wondered out loud. He moves forward struggling to stay on his feet.

He turns the corner going to where he park his shuttle. He made it just in time as the door hisses open and Palpatine stood there looking down the empty hall.

Harry rested on the wall knowing he needed time to rest. His cells and body was screaming as if it was on fire from within.

He closes his mind and mediates trying to feel the force within him he could feel his body calmly down and the pain was disappearing.

* * *

"What's going on? Where's the Emperor?" Bail Organa asks along with what remain of the Senate.

"There is a prisoner on the loose. Don't worry sir, we have the situation under control." A clone said holding his hands up to prevent Bail Organa from entering.

"Look out." A clone shouted before being cut down by a blue lightsaber.

Bail Organa has seen many Jedi fight before. But none moved as fast or as agile as the mysterious Jedi in Senate Commando Armor did. He was moving in between the clones and imperial storm troopers like they were nothing. In hindsight, the battle was over quickly and the figure turns and runs towards a shuttle and leaves. Bail Organa could only who the mysterious Jedi was who was now in the shuttle that was heading towards the Venator Mark II that could be seen in the sky.

* * *

Harry got off the shuttle and quickly ran towards the bridge knowing he couldn't activate the ship from here. Something was wrong and his concentration wasn't as good as it was a while ago.

Harry got to the bridge and used to the Force to activate the bridge consoles and bring the ship into the atmosphere.

"Looks like I got company." Harry mutters as two Venator's Mark I Star Destroyers were moving towards him. "They are fools, I know they two are no match against a Venator's Mark II Star Destroyer." Harry said as he uses the force to charge the main weapons and activate the shields.

Fighters appeared and started firing at him.

"This will be a problem." Harry replies knowing he couldn't repel the fighters.

Instead of focusing on the Tie Fighters, Harry fires all his batteries at the two Venator's Mark I Star Destroyers causing them to erupt in fire. Harry sailed past knowing the ships were crippled, not destroyed.

Activating the Hyperspace set course towards the secret location of the Arsenal Factory, a long lost Space Station of the Infinite Empire that was used long ago. It was the only one that remain as the other three space stations, were destroyed long ago.

* * *

**Author Notes:** I was in a rush to write chapter two that I wanted to get to this one. I think this chapter is awesome and I hope you all agree.

I do plan to rewrite chapter 2, but I need a beta to help me.

You may have notice, but I'mi going to say this anyway. Vader lost because he couldn't keep his cool and attack like he did when he charge at Dooku blindly. Harry fled because Palpatine would have killed him if he stayed. You should have notice how Harry was having problems moving after he fled. Also Vader couldn't fight at full strength because he got hit by Palpatine's backfired force lightning at the beginning of the fight. So in hindsight, Palpatine and Vader as a Team yes as a Team is stronger than Harry. Harry is also considering this a defeat for him and will use it to improve himself with more training.


	4. The Rebel General & Sith Assassin

**Secrets of the Force**

**Author Notes:** Some of you wanted to use Unleashed Story Line. I am, but the year will not be 3BBY (3 Years Before the Battle of Yavin) It will be 11BBY or as the year I'm using, 989 Russant Reformation. The Russant Reformation for those of you who don't know was the beginning of the Republic from the Old Republic. It also was the end of the Brother Hood of Darkness and the Beginning of Darth Bane's Rule of Two. Some characters and names from the Old Republic Era will also be in this story.

**Chapter 04: The Rebel General & Sith Assassin**

**Year 989 of the Ruusant Reformation**

**Year 8 of Imperial Rule**

"What did he take?!" Palpatine roared at the Covert Operatives and the Moff's who stood before the Emperor. They all flinch at the level of anger Palpatine was showing.

Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin stood behind Palpatine with a calculating look at the officers and Moff's.

Darth Vader was in the infirmary to get fix up and get his life support fix; due to the fact he took some damage during the battle.

"Everything your excellency." A Moff said in a soft voice. It was clear they were afraid.

"What do you mean, 'everything'?" Tarkin demanded. He was one of the few people Emperor Palpatine allowed to speak over him.

"The holoprints to our fighters, warships, hyperspace lands, weapons and… the Imperial Project."

Palpatine eyes open wide and his yellow eyes glared dangerously.

"Isn't Project Imperial the future of your Galactic Empire's military power?" Tarkin replies.

"Indeed." Palpatine said in a dangerous tone. Tarkin didn't say another word knowing his beloved Emperor was very angry.

"We are attempting to restore the information but it may be years before we can restore everything." A moff said.

"Unacceptable." Palpatine said releasing a shock of force lightning at the moff's. They screamed before they fell silent and collapsed on the ground. Tarkin didn't move but even part of him wanted to run.

"Find him, and eliminate him." Palpatine orders.

"My lord emperor. We do not have the man power to send the necessary force after him. The most we could do is send a small task force by the end of the week."

"Double your efforts." Palpatine replies as turns and walks into the ruins of his home.

Tarkin moves to get the forces ready. The attack left the home world defenseless and what ships could be spared suffered heavy damage because of the attack.

"Lord Vader, are you alright?" Palpatine asks as he walks into the medical room.

"Yes my master." Vader replies as he sits up. "Master, I couldn't sense anything from that Jedi." Vader said.

"Neither could I." Sidious replies in a worried tone.

"Never before have I seen a Jedi with such mastery. To use the force in way that neglected our attacks. Not even Master Yoda has such power." Darth Vader said in a concern voice.

'_No, his power is like Yoda's only it seemed… more advance. Yoda could only block my lightning. He didn't have the power to turn my own power against me.'_

"Lord Vader, I want you to find this individual and bring him before me." Palpatine said.

"Why not kill him my master? He's clearly a threat."

"We shall kill him, only after we learn everything he knows. It's clear he knows more about the force then either of us. That is why we must learn his secrets. Before we eliminate him." Palpatine said in a clear voice that left no room for argument.  
"I shall have my apprentice, Star Killer to begin to hunt for the Jedi Immediately."

"That boy will have to root out the rebels that hide from my sight Lord Vader. Plans must be made, let us begin."

* * *

The Venator II-Class former known as _Imperial Glory_ was renamed _Reliance_, was currently in hyperspace towards Nar Shaadaa. A distress beacon was release stating that Jedi Master named Rahm Kota and his Militia was attacking a Star Fighter Factory.

Harry was busy going over the imperial plans, more like looking at their future ideas for warships. The idea was ingenious and Harry knew he had to make these warships. He even went over the Old Republic's data base and saw that some of their ships were excellent for space travel.

The _Reliance_ came out of hyperspace near the space station factory.

Harry shuts the holo-recorder off and makes his way towards the docking bay where a shutting was there.

It was strange walking down the empty corridors. However, if there was one thing Harry knew, was that if he was to fight against the Galactic Empire, then he need an Army behind him. He would also need Jedi allies. The best person for that would be Rahm Kota who spend the past eight years attacking Imperial Targets.

Harry knew that Palpatine had the right idea, but Sith weren't meant to rule the Galaxy. The information he had on three Jedi Master's that merged within him knew that a new Empire would be needed if the Republic failed.

Harry broke out of thought as the door as the door to the hanger open and he walked towards his shuttle.

Harry got in the cockpit and launches the shuttle towards the TIE fighter factory.

* * *

"Sir, incoming ship. A Venator II-Class." Jace Malcom said as he and his team were examining the holo-map."

"I've finally drawn you out of hiding." Rahm Kota said as he looks at the Venator II-Class. A shuttle appeared on the map.

"Sir, should we shoot down the shuttle?"

Rahm Kota suddenly frown. There was no darkness inside that shuttle. In fact, there was no presence at all. Not even a droid.

"Wait, something's not right." Kota replies as he looks at the incoming shuttle. "Scan that shuttle." Kota orders.

Several of his men began to work on the Imperial Scanners.

"Sign shows only one life form on board." A sergeant replies.

"Sir, could it be that Jedi who attack Coruscant our source claimed?"

"It could be. Have the soldiers fan out and secure the life form. Bring him to me."

"Sir is that wise?" Jace Malcom asks.

"If he is a Jedi, then he won't fight against the Militia. In the meantime, see if you can bring the stations defense under our control.

"Yes sir." Jace Malcom replied. He was Special Forces who served loyal under the ideas of the Galactic Republic. He and his men however deflected the moment Palpatine orders the Jedi to be executed and he reformed the Republic into his personal Empire. He did not restore the Republic as he promised. This made Havoc Squad, the best Special Forces in the Galactic Republic repel against the Empire. They were found by Rahm Kota and his allies two years ago. Remembering what it was like to serve under a Jedi, they joined his Militia and fought back against the Empire. Rahm Kota idea was to take out Vader before focusing on other Imperial Officers and Moff's. Jace Malcom knew something bad was going to happen, but he had no idea if it was from the shuttle or not.

* * *

Harry landed his capture imperial Lambda-Shuttle on the docking bay and was surprise to see not Imperial Soldiers, but rather a strange group of men in a clad of armor. The armor he notice was almost worn out, and the blasters were DC-15S Blaster Rifles. The former clone trooper's blaster riles.

Harry opens the ramp and walks out carefully. He didn't know if they were friends or foe.

"Hands up." A Captain orders.

The door hisses open and men in what appeared to be Katarn-Class Commando Armor walked forward with DC-17 IWS pointed at him.

Harry would have normally brought out his lightsaber and attack but the force told him he was not in danger and the men were taking precaution.

"Your weapon." The man said in front. Harry notice he was wearing the Republic Sign of Havoc Squad. Harry brought out his lightsaber but didn't activate it. He hands it over knowing he needed Rham's Kota trust.

"Hands in front." Harry did as he was told and felt restraints on his hands before a electric collar was strap around his neck.

"Follow us." He orders. "Secure the shuttle." He orders to the captain.

"Yes sir."

Harry follows Havoc as they two walked in front of him and four walked behind him.

They finally enter the command center where Rham Kota was going over the imperial files.

"Sir, we brought him here as we promise."

"I don't know who you are, but you got a lot of courage to come here alone without bringing at least a squad with you."

"I have no squad or crew." Harry said as he used the force to remove the collar and shackles.

Havoc Squad raised their weapons but Rham Kota held his hand up to stop them.

"No crew you say. How are you able to move a capital ship like a Ventor II-Class by yourself?" He asks.

"I used the force to control the bridge."

"Most impressive, not many can use the force to control a ship. Who are you?"

"I call myself… Revan." Harry replies knowing he shouldn't say his real name.

Kota's eyes open wide and brought his hand up to his lightsaber.

"Impossible, Revan died thousands of years ago." Kota replies.

"He did. However he lives on through the force as a Force Apparition. Sensing my power, he merged with me and in a way, he is reborn through me. I am Revan, but not Darth Revan."

"Sir?" The Commander of Havoc Squad said.

"Now I understand, how you were able to take on Darth Vader and the Emperor at the same time." Rham Kota said as lowers his hand.

"Yes, however I did not come here to talk. I came here to seek an alliance."

"An alliance. You are a Jedi, I trust you if you plan on striking back against the Empire." Kota says with a smile.

"I do, but I want to build up my own Empire. Palpatine in a way, has the right idea."

"I'm sorry." Kota says reaching for his lightsaber again. Harry puts hi hands up.

"I do not agree with the man's method's. I'm just saying, if the Sith were able to infiltrate the Republic and destroy it within then that should prove to us all, that the Republic system was a failure. His Empire would last a thousand years if not for a few problems he doesn't foresee."

"What are those?"

"His inability to see a person's strength and his lack of understanding his weakness. I plan to exploit his weakness to the Galaxy and created a United Empire. Unlike his ideas to use terror and fear, my Empire will be about peace and happiness for all. Not his propaganda about just Human's on top and everyone else beneath him. I will use the Republic's ideas to build this Empire."

"To be honest General, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Jace Malcom says.

"Commander!" Wraith says in shock.

"Listen for a moment, he has a point. Even if we restore the Republic, what good will it do if the Sith can just infiltrate us again and destroy the Republic from within? However using their own tactics against them… is well… ingenious." Jace Malcom replies.

Several men nodded in agreement.

"How will we know you don't plan to be like Palpatine? How do we know you're not going to become a Darth Revan?"

"Because you can see that I am not like Palpatine. You're gut tells you that you can trust me." Harry replies wisely.

"It does, my gut has severed me well in the past. It told me not to trust the clone troopers from Kamino during the Clone Wars. It told me not to trust Palpatine. It's also telling me to trust you." Kota replies.

"Sir, incoming ship, it's an unknown." One of the soldier's said.

"Scan it."

"Two life forms on board."

"I sense a great darkness approaching." Harry replies as he senses a powerful Sith force user on board.

"It could be Darth Vader."

"No it's not, it's someone else." Harry replies calmly.

"Have the squads fan out and try to eliminate him." Kota orders.

"No." Harry suddenly said.

"Why not?"

"Kota, I shall deal with this person. You and your men fall back and get onboard of my ship the _Reliance._ I shall deal with the intruder." Harry took a couple of steps back and presses a button and light scanner scans Kota. Harry removes his cloak and soon his appearance changes into that of Rham Kota's.

"I suspect this assassin is after you. He just won't know that we've switch places." Harry replies. Harry pulls out a pad and gives it to Kota. "This is the security clearance you need to enter my ship. Wait for my beacon. I'll be expecting a pick up."

"I'm going to trust your judgment on this." Kota replies. He leaves with his men as Harry turns to face the Holo-Map of the intruder.

Harry sits down and mediate, calmly himself for the battle to come. He could sense Rham Kota and his men leaving on shuttles and going to the _Reliance_.

Harry's mind goes into attention the moment the door opens up.

"A boy?" Harry says in a calm voice as he turns to look at his would be assassin. Harry smiled knowing the battle would be his. The boy's emotion was flowing off of him like a flame drawing in a moth.

* * *

Harry walk past the blast doors towards the bridge. Kota's Militia were settling in nicely as men were now on the bridge on the controls.

Kota was by the window looking out at Nar Shaadaa.

"Where's my lightsaber?" Kota asks handing Harry back his.

"I lost it during my duel with the assassin. He was more skilled than I thought." Harry replies as he stood next to Kota.

"What do you have plan next?" Kota asks.

"Allies, we're going to need allies if we are to build an army. In gurellia warfare, you want to use your opponent's strength instead of your own. It's the key to win any war. I plan to attack Kamino and stealing their cloning technique. The best way to win against an infinite number of soldiers and ships is to have your own. To also use their own resources against them."

"I don't like the idea of using clones." Kota said in a stern voice.

"It will be nothing like the previous generation. However, even you can't deny that we need a Grand Army to fight the Galactic Empire."

"What do you plan to call this Alliance?"

"The United Empire. It's not an Empire base on one man's desire for power, but rather a united idea base off something greater." Harry says.

"What of the Jedi?" Kota asks.

"The Jedi is the most important role we need. They will serve as our Generals who keep the peace, to ambassadors who stop conflicted between members of the Empire." Harry said. He had given it some thought, spending so much time alone and plotting to fight the Galactic Empire.

"To be honest I like the idea. It's a strong structure that will bring peace to those who agree with Republic ideas."

"Yes, but we can't do it alone. We need Jedi's." Harry said.

"I know the location of several Jedi Master's. Those who survived the Purge and are in hiding." Kota replied.

"Will they fight alongside us?" Harry asks.

"I'm sure they will if they know I'm fighting alongside you. I'll get in contact with my source within the Imperial Senate to see if he knows anything." Kota replied.

"Where to?" Harry asks.

"Felecia. One of the greatest Jedi General's of the Clone Wars is Jedi Master Shaak Ti. She will be a great asset towards your new Empire."

"It's not mine. The leader hasn't been decided yet." Harry said.

"It's yours. I feel and can sense that this is your destiny. To lead the Galaxy."

"Set coordinates to Felicia." Harry said in a strong voice. Kota's Militia did as Harry order and turns the ship around before entering Hyperspace.

* * *

Author Notes: Another chapter comes to an end. Sorry to disappoint so many of you who were expecting a fight between Harry and Starkiller. I didn't want to waste time writing something that would have ended up similar to the Canon. Any suggestions please leave it in the reviews. Does anyone want to Beta this story?

Note 2: I will be posting up pictures of known warships and fighters belonging to the United Empire.


	5. Seeking Allies

**Secrets of the Force**

**Author Notes:** I'm going to be trying to update this story once or two days. I could still use a beta.

**Chapter 05: Seeking Allies**

**Year 989 of the Ruusant Reformation**

**Year 8 of Imperial Rule**

"My master, Kazdan Paratus is dead." Starkiller replies as he knelt before Darth Vadar Holo-Imagine.

"Then there is but one more test." Darth Vader replies.

"I'm ready now." Starkiller cries out.

"No, you've defeated an old man and an outcast. To face the Emperor, you must defeat someone who is just as strong as the Emperor. A true Jedi Master." Darth Vader says.

"Who?"

"Jedi Master and former Jedi General Shaak Ti. She is far more powerful than Kota and Paratus together. She is one of the last members of the former Jedi Council. Do not underestimate her even if she appears to be weak. You're going to need the full power of the Dark Side to have a chance to defeat her." Vader replies.

Vader knew her skills rivaled that of his old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. If Kenobi was able to cripple him to what he was now, than he did not expect his apprentice to survive. If he did, then he would be strong enough to eliminate Revan. If he couldn't, then he'll be strong enough to weaken the Jedi Master.

"Yes my master." Starkiller replies.

"Juno, change course. We're going to Felecia." Starkiler says on the Intercom.

"Right away." Juno replies as she launches the ship into Hyperspace.

* * *

"Assassins." Shaak Ti replies the moment she eyes the mysterious ship lowering down upon the planet.

"Darth Vader has found us." Maris Brood said.

"Perhaps." Shaak Ti said. "Maris…" Shaak Ti says turning to face the padawan but the padawan was nowhere to be seen. Shaak Ti took off knowing full well what the Padawan intended to do.

Shaak Ti stops short when she sees an Imperial shuttle landing in front of her. She brought out her lightsaber and holds her position as a squad of troopers came out.

She went to attack knowing full well of Order 66 was still in effect.

A blue lightsaber erupted and blocks her blow on one of the troopers.

"Easy there Shaak Ti." Someone said as they came down the ramp.

"General Rham Kota?" Shaak Ti said in surprise.

"We're friends. I didn't expect you to attack us so boldly." Kota said.

Shaak Ti put away her lightsaber and looks at the man who was holding a blue lightsaber like her own.

"I sense you are concern, what has happen?" The man asks.

"An assassin has landed about a click away, Padawan Maris Brood has rush to meet him. I fear she'll be killed if she faces the assassin alone." Shaak Ti replies.

"We've met that Assassin, I fear you are correct. Only a Jedi Master has the strength to face this assassin."

"Then we must go." Kota replies.

"Stay here with the shuttle and prepare for a quick emergency take off." The man says as he turns towards the fungus jungle and leaves.

"Yes sir."

"Who are you?" Shaak Ti asks as they were running through the jungle.

"My name is Revan."

Shaak Ti eyes open wide.

"Do not be surprise Shaak Ti, he was able to face Vader and the Emperor on his on and come out on top." Kota replies.

"There." Revan says as he comes to a stop.

"The Ancient Abyss." Shaak Ti says as she too came to a stop. She could see Maris Brood fighting a long shirtless Sith Assassin. Shaak Ti made a motion to help the padawan but was suddenly brought down by Revan.

"It is too late to help her." Revan replies.

Sure enough, just as Revan said that the Sith assassin mange to cut Maris's arm off just before impaling her in the chest with his crimson lightsaber. The strange ship came down before picking up the assassin. Harry pulls out a tracker and throws it on the ship's hull.

"Now we'll know where this assassin goes." Harry replies as he sinks deeper into the jungle.

"May the Force be with you Maris Brood. May you at last find peace." Shaak Ti replied as she follows Rham Kota and Revan.

* * *

"My mission is completer my master; Shaak Ti is dead." Starkiller reports to Darth Vader.

"Then you are ready to stand beside me. Return to me at once. We will at last control the galaxy together." Darth Vader orders.

Revan stood on the _Reliance _Bridge watching the message between the individual known as Starkiller and Darth Vader on the Holo-Com.

"It seems there is no unity between the Emperor and Darth Vader. Or there is something else going on." Harry replies as he watches the message with Shaak Ti and Rahm Kota.

"Sir, Senator Organa is on holo-com line 10." A soldier reports.

"Put him on." Kota replies.

"Master Rahm Kota and Mater Shaak Ti. It is good to see you are well."

"It's good to see you as well Senator." Shaak Ti replies.

"I'm afraid I do not know of you."

"I am Revan."

"Yes I remember you, you attack Coruscant single handily."

"That tactic won't work again. It work because no one was expecting it."

"Yes, I have news though. I understand your trying to unite Jedi's and build up an army. I know the location of one Jedi."

"Who?"

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Kenobi lives?"

"Who is Kenobi?" Harry asks.

"One of the greatest Jedi Generals of the Clone Wars. If we can get Kenobi on our side, then we'll be able to fight the empire most effectively." Shaak Ti replies.

"He also has defeated Darth Vader in the past. He has led his troops to countless victories." Senator Organa says.

"That's one asset we could defiantly use. Where is he?" Harry asks.

"He lives at Vader's birth place. The one place where Darth Vader would never search to find him. Tatooine. Near Mos Eisley Spacesport. Master Kenobi knows where to find Grand Master Yoda."

"Master Yoda lives as well. Truly this alliance is starting out better and better." Harry says as the comlink went dead.

"I'll go to Tatooine with Shaak Ti. Kota, you go to Nar Shaadaa and see if you can recruit Jedi Master Quinlan Vos to our cause. The Imperial's believe he is hiding there." Revan orders.

"Prep two shuttles for launch." Kota orders.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Lord Vader, he's regaining consciousness." A machine says.

"Keep him restrain." Vader orders.

"Yes Lord Vader."

"Argh!" Starkiller roars out loud as he wakes up. He looks around and notices Darth Vader immediately. "You! You killed me!" Starkiller screams.

"No apprentice. The Emperor wanted you dead. I salvage your body and healed you. We couldn't defeat the Emperor that day because of the fact that his fleet was there and would have destroyed us both."

"Why did you save me after you betrayed me?" Starkiller asks as he fought against his restraints.

"The Emperor needed to believe you were dead. Now you can have your revenge and fore fill your destiny."

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Starkiller snarls.

"The Emperor and his spies are watching my every move so I must be quick. You must provide them a distraction." Vader says as he presses a red button. Starkiller's eyes open wide but they went wider as the restraints were removed.

"What sort of distraction do you mean my master?" Starkiller asks as he sits up. "An assassination?"

"No single act will distract the Emperor. You must assemble an army and create a Rebellion against the Empire. My spies tell me that there are still many Jedi's around. Unite them and learn of their weaknesses."

"An army? Where am I going to find an army?"

"You need to find rebels around the galaxy, to those who will follow a Jedi into battle. When the Emperor distraction is complete, we will strike, but to do that, there is one assassination you need to perform." Darth Vader orders.

"Who?"

"A legendary Jedi Master who calls himself… Revan. The Empire has no information on him and he must be eliminated. Gain his trust, and destroy him when he least expects it."

"Yes my master. Where should I start?" Starkiller asks as he stands up.

"Your destiny is now your own. You must severed all ties to your past. No one must know you are my apprentice. I can help you, there is a Jedi on an uncharted moon named Celeste Morne. She is very dangerous, more dangerous than your former opponent Shaak Ti. She will be a great ally. I have already uplink her location to PROXY. Now go, and remember… the Dark Side is your ally." Vader said as he disappears leaving behind PROXY standing there.

"PROXY?!"

"Awe master, I'm pleased to see you're not dead. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to kill you myself."

"I'm sure you'll get the chance when we get out of here." Starkiller replies.

"Yes, but before I kill you… Lord Vader has enter some new programs into me. They are all to assist you for your mission. Should I prepare the Rogue Shadow for launch?"

"Yeah you do that, there's something I need to do something."

* * *

Harry sent out the ships probes to scout every possible landing site near Mos Eisley Spaceport. He finally found a hit on one of the probes that located an man that resemble Obi-Wan Kenobi. Shaak Ti confirm it was him.

Harry and Shaak Ti got a speeder and moved towards Obi-Wan's position. Shaak Ti was pretending to be Harry's slave while Harry was dress in a Moff's uniform. It was strange to see the enemy's storm troopers stop and solute him. Shaak Ti kept her head bowed. The only downside to this disguise was they had to leave behind their lightsabers.

Harry stops the speeder and Obi-Wan Kenobi activated his lightsaber. Harry and Shaak Ti got out.

"Master Kenobi?" Shaak Ti says as she tried to speak first.

"Master Shaak Ti?" Obi-Wan says in surprise.

"We need to talk." Shaak Ti says as she sits up on the speeder.

"So you're building an army to take on the Empire?" Obi-Wan says after Harry explains everything.

"That's correct. While building an army is going to be no big deal for us, we don't have any Generals to lead the soldiers." Harry says.

"I'm afraid I must refuse, I have duties here."

"What duties? I do not understand why you stay here." Harry replies.

"Anakin has a son here. I'm keeping watch and protecting him."

"Anakin?" Harry says in a confused tone.

"Darth Vader."

Harry said nothing. That explained a lot.

"Obi-Wan… I respect what you're doing but we need you. You're one of the Galaxies greatest Generals. Wouldn't it be better, if the Son of Skywalker didn't have to grow up in a war but rather in times of peace?"

"Master Kenobi please. We need you. There is only three Jedi's and we are trying to unite more to our cause. You have friends in certain places and a high knowledge of Tactics."

"I must stay behind to look after Anakin's son."

"Master Kenobi, you know we can't win this war without you. You are one perhaps the only way who can take on Darth Vader. We can keep a close eye on him from afar. Besides, it would be better if you can present to the Son of Skywalker a peaceful Galaxy than living in fear like most of the Galaxy. Besides, you owe the Jedi Order your allegiance. And… our chances of victory would be that much easier if you were by our side."

"You make a strong argument. Only if you agree that you don't drag Luke into the war."

"Agreed." Harry said.

They got into the speeder and went to Mos Espa knowing it wouldn't be wise to return to the same spaceport with some many imperials watching the area.

"We must be careful as Mos Espa. This place can be ruff." Obi-Wan replies as they enter the city.

They enter a spaceport without incident.

Obi-Wan was talking to the bartender for a while before leading them to a corner table where a man in was sitting wearing a American cowboy hat with a young Mirialan female sitting beside him.

"I'm Captain Nico Okarr. This is my first mate Hylo Visz. I understand you have a proposal for us." Captain Okaar said.

"Yes, we need transport off world."

"Transport, where too."

"Alderaan."

"That's quite a trip. It's also going to be expensive too. Five thousand credits."

"We can get our own ship for that price."

"But who's going to fly it, you kid?"

"I already know I can." Harry said.

Obi-Wan puts a hand on Harry's shoulder before turning to Captain Nico Okarr.

"We can pay two thousand now, plus an extra fifteen once we reach Alderaan."

"Seventeen thousand." Nico replied. Hylo Visz was eyeing them suspicious. "Alright, you guys got yourself a ship. Meet us in Hangar sixteen."

"Hangar sixteen, man those guys must be desperate." Nico said the moment they were out of ear shot.

"How do they expect to get that kind of money once they reach Alderaan? From the royal family?" Hylo asks.

"It doesn't matter, go back to the _Redshifter _and prep her for flight.

* * *

"Look I paid for this table, and I don't need company." Rahm Kota said and he drinks his booze. Quinlan Vos refused to help them because he had a family. A son to raise and he swore that the darkness would not enter his son's life. No matter what argument Kota raised, Vos refused. Now someone was sitting down at his table.

"General Kota, I need your help." The young boy said.

"I don't care about your needs. I got bigger concerns to deal with." Kota replies.

"I need to know everything there is to fighting the Empire." The boy said.

"You can't fight the Empire boy. It's infinite." Kota replies, knowing he couldn't be seen as one who was rebelling against Emperor Palpatine and the Galactic Empire. It was too risky to appear to be a part of Lord Revan's United Empire.

"I don't need your skills just your knowledge." The boy said.

"You, stop right there." A storm trooper said as he made his way towards them.

"I hope your wrong General." The boy said as he ignited his lightsaber.

Kota watch as the boy attacks the storm trooper. Kota brings out a holo-com and waited for the secret signal to be release.

"Lord Revan, I have found something interesting. I believe our assassin is rebelling against the Empire. He's asking me for help to fight against the Empire." Kota replies watching the boy attack the storm troopers.

"It's too early to tell if he's truly split ties from the Empire and Darth Vader. We need to test his loyalties. For the time being, keep a close eye on him. I have your first assistantment for the boy. Princess Leia Organa has been taken hostage and is currently residing on the planet Kashyyyk. Our Empire has been hoping to get the Wookies to help us. Chief Tarfful and King Grachawwaa will make excellent allies. Have him rescue the Princess and have him ask for the Wookies assistance against the fight against the Empire."

"Will do. Kota out." Kota replies.

He walks outside and sees all the storm troopers in the area were dead.

"You cannot fight against the Empire boy. Its army is infinite. You'll just end up dead or worse. Be thankful you're alive."

"But wouldn't you rather die on your feet than drink yourself to death in some cantina?"

"I don't know. However I do have some contacts who could use your help and skills. If you are serious, then you need to prove yourself to my allies that you are who you say you are. Now take me to your ship."

* * *

"Who was that?" Nico asks. The moment the holo-com died.

"General and Jedi Master Rahm Kota." Harry replies.

"A Jedi… wait a minute… you're all Jedi's."

"Yes, and we'll pay an extra ten thousand if you keep that quiet." Harry replies.

"I don't like this." Hylo replies as she eyes the three Jedi careful.

"What are you doing? Jedi's just don't appear unless something is going on." Nico said eyeing them carefully.

Harry for some reason knew he could trust them. Smugglers would make good allies as they knew secret hyperspace routes and locations that would be foolish to ignore.

"First, do you like how things are?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course we hate it, but no one is doing anything about it." Hylo said.

"Not true. We've started to form an army and need volunteers to help fight. We're about to wage war against the Empire. That's why we're going to Aleraan. The Royal Family and it's leaders are long supports of the Jedi and with their finances, we'll be able to fight a battle Empire on a new level. You in?"

"Small chance of success against impossible odds for a better Galaxy. Hell yeah we're in." Nico replies with a smile. "I got some friends who will be willing to fight as well." Nico says as they made the pact.

"We still expect to be paid." Hylo said.

"How about fifty thousand credits?"

"We'll be rich off that." Nico said with a laugh.

"Not to mention we can finally pay off the Hutts." Hylo said.

"Here…" Harry said place his hand on the table. Several bars of gold appeared. "Will this be enough to pay off the Hutts?" Harry asks.

"It will be more than enough." Nico replies. A sound came from the bridge telling them that they had arrived at Alderaan.

"Master Kenobi, you're up." Harry replies.

"The docking clearance is old, but the Organa family only gives it out the Jedi's." Obi-Wan says as they went up to the bridge.

"Unidentified ship, please give us code clearance for landing." A voice on the intercom says.

"Transmitting security clearance now." Nico replies as Obi-Wan type in the security clearance.

It took them a minute but the N1-T3's spoke again.

"We have your code clearance please proceed to Docking 3." The fighter said.

The _Redshifter _moved through the clear skies of Alderaan and lands safely on docking bay three.

The party walks out and walks towards the palace doors. They open up reveal a squadron of storm troopers and an Imperial Moff who was dragging Queen Breha Organa with him.

"Well now, I wonder who you are." The Moff said as he throws the queen at their feet.

"We have business with the royal family." Harry stated calmly as the storm troopers moved to block their escape to the ship.

"Whatever business you have with the Royal family you can ask me. I have connections with the Emperor. That is far better standings than old news like the Alderaan royal bloodline." The Moff said looking superior.

Harry looks at the Moff with a calculating look. He knew the only way to get to speak to the Queen was to fight. How he wanted to avoid this situation.

Harry moved faster than anyone could have seen and cuts down the Moff who look shock at Harry's speed.

"They're Jedi's!" The lead storm trooper shouted. Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti activated their lightsabers while Nico Okarr and Hylo Visz brought out their blaster pistols and open fires at the storm troopers.

It was over in matter of moments.

"My apologizes for causing you trouble." Harry said offering his hand towards the Queen. The queen took his hand and stands up.

"It was foolish to come here. The Emperor has been looking for an excuse to lay siege to Alderaan. You coming here was a mistake." Queen Breha Organa says.

"Maybe not. Things are about to change." Harry says. "Where is your husband Senator Bail Organa?"

"On his way." Breha said.

"I'm Jedi Master Revan, this is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Shaak Ti." Harry said introducing his fellow Jedi's.

A ship in the sky landed on the other docking port causing Breha to smile.

"My husband is home. Come…"

They walk through the palace doors and coming in was Senator Organa.

"Master Kenobi… I wasn't expecting to see you again." Senator Organa said in a shock voice.

"Yes, I would have most likely stayed in exile if not for this young Jedi. He needs to speak to you." Obi-Wan replies referring to Harry.

"I am Master Revan. Senator Organa, how would you like to help me fight the Empire in a Galactic War?" Harry said.

"I'm listening."

Harry then explained everything. Raymus Antilles and Breha stood there listening.

"Where do you plan to get the resources to build a Grand Army?" Bail Organa asks.

"I cannot reveal it here. However, we will contact you again when we set up a meeting with some leaders. Contact Senator's you know you can trust… I need to find Master Yoda and go to our hidden fortress." Harry said.

"Wait, there is more. I received intelligence from Master Kota that he has discovered the location of another Jedi. Someone named Celeste Morne at these coordinates." Bail Organa says handing a pad to Harry. Harry looks at it and rack his brain to know the location but only thing he knew was it was in the expansion territory."

"Master Kenobi, do you know of a Celeste Morne?"

"No, there is no record of her in the Jedi Order." Kenobi says. Harry looks at Shaak Ti who also shakes her head.

"I will investigate these claims." Harry promised. "In the meantime speak to Senator's and leaders you know you can trust. I got some planning to do." Harry replied as he stood up.

"We'll meet again soon." Kenobi said as they shook hands.

"Wait, take Raymus Antilles with you. He's a veteran combat pilot and has serve me faithfully for years. If you are going to fight the Empire, than he and his crew will be a great asset to your forces."

"See who will join us from your planet, but be discreet. We don't want the Emperor to know what we're planning just yet. Time and Secrecy are our weapons in this fight. We best use them wisely." Harry said in a warning tone of voice.

"You speak with wisdom. I of course know many people who will fight for your cause. I will be discreet." Bail promised.

"Go to your ship and ready what crew members you can, you will meet us at these coordinates." Harry said handing Captain Raymus Antilles a small data pad revealing the location of the _Reliance_.

"Let us build a better future." Bail Organa says as they all nod in agreement.

* * *

Author Notes: The alliance is slowly building but it will finally begin. Any suggestions please leave them in the reviews. I really like reading them.


	6. The Oldest Jedi Alive

**Secrets of the Force**

**Author Notes: **I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. As I stated earlier I will be trying to update daily. I got nothing else to do really.

**Chapter 06: The Oldest Jedi Alive**

**Year 989 of the Ruusant Reformation**

**Year 8 of Imperial Rule**

The _Tantive IV_ exits out of Hyperspace and the crew looks out what windows they could to see the Venator II-Class _Reliance._

A blue-white blaster bolt nearly hit them but the ship still came towards the _Reliance_.

"CR90 Corvette, please identity over." A voice said on the bridge intercom.

"This is Alderaan Diplomat Corvette _Tantive IV_ requesting permission to dock at once."

"Do you have a security clearance?" The voice said.

"Transmitting security clearance now." Captain Raymus Antilles said.

"Security clearance confirm. Welcome back Jedi Master's." The voice said. "We're activating the tracking beam, hold on, we'll have you in a moment."

The _Tantive IV_ was too big to fit in the _Reliance _hangers so they were docking underneath the bottom bay where Corvettes could dock at will.

"This is General Kota's militia isn't it?" Raymus Antilles said as they walked through the corridors of the only ship they had in their possession.

"Afraid so, having General Kota's militia with us makes things easy. We also have Havoc Squad."

"Havoc Squad is the best special forces unit in the galaxy. To have them on our side is a blessing indeed." Chief Petty Officer Corla Metonae said as she walked in the bridge. Nico Okarr and Hylo Visz were walking behind the Alderaan Resistance fighters who were admiring what the ship looked like.

"Commander Malcom." Harry said as they enter the bridge.

"Yes sir."

"This is Captain Raymus Antilles who will be temporary captain of the _Reliance _from now on. Meet the Alderaan Resistance."

"Please to meet you sir, to be honest I'm relieved to have someone else take command of the ship from me." Commander Jace Malcom replies as he went over to the console and transfer controls to Captain Raymus Antilles.

"The pleasure is mine." Captain Antilles said as he stood on the bridge.

Kota's militia look happy as the members of _Tantive IV_ started to take control of the bridge. They were better as ground fighters, not star ship fighters. They got up from their stations and the Alderaan Resistance took over.

"Where to Master Revan?" Captain Antilles asks as he looks at the Star Holo-Map.

"First we're going to Dagobah System. Master Kenobi tells me that Jedi Master Yoda that resides there."

"Yes sir." Captain Antilles said. "Set course for the Dagobah system."

"Yes sir."

The ship jumps into hyperspace and Harry sits down beside the Holo-Com/Holo-Map and started to mediate. He need to plan the biggest assault besides the attack on Coruscant. He knew if he was going to have any success at defeating the Empire. Then he needed to build a clone army of his own. For that, he needed to attack Kamino.

* * *

"Master, he is here." PROXY said as holo changed into Darth Vader.

"You've received my message?" Starkiller asks as he stood before his Dark Master.

"Yes, I see your mission is going well. I am proud that you have successful recruit Master Rahm Kota to your cause. My spies inform me that he has been in contact with Master Revan. Use him to lure him out."

"Yes my master." Starkiller replies as he turn his attention back to the issue at hand. "There are those who wish to strike out against the Empire but are too afraid to reveal themselves. I need your counsel. I need a target, a major strike against the Empire. One that will inspire them." Starkiller replies hoping Vader had a good target in mind.

" The Emperor rules the galaxy through fear. You must destroy a symbol of that fear. Above Raxus Prime exist a massive Star Destroyer Shipyard were hundreds of ships are built every year. If you can destroy that, you can weaken the Empire's hold on the outer rim for a year." Darth Vader replies.

"Thank you, Lord Vader."

"There is much conflict in you. Your feelings for your new allies are getting stronger. Do not forget, that you still serve me." Vader said as he vanished leaving behind PROXY.

"I hate being him." PROXY said.

"I think he does too."

"Master."

Starkiller closes his eyes before he sense a presence behind him.

"Juno."

"I came to ask you what our next destination is going to be. But it looks I already know." Juno Eclipse said.

"Juno this isn't what it looks like."

"No, it's exactly what Lord Revan said it would be." Rahm Kota says as he steps from the shadows. Starkiller turns and actives his lightsaber.

"Put your lightsaber down boy. I'm here to talk some sense into you." Kota said.

"Vader plans to eliminate the Emperor and needs my help by distracting the Emperor."

"I'm afraid you're wrong about that boy." Kota says.

"What do you mean?" Juno asks.

"Vader can't turn against his master, the Emperor. Because there's a failsafe in his suit that will kill him the moment he attempts to remove the Emperor. I'm afraid Vader has been lying to you from the start boy."

"You know me?" Starkiller asks.

"Since you were little. I knew your parents. Both were killed by Vader. Your birth name is Galen Marek."

"The Rebel Alliance is doom to fail?"

"Not if Revan's will's it. You just confirm that Revan is your primary target. I'm afraid he was right to be cautious about you."

"Revan can't be that powerful. My master…. Darth Vader can defeat him." Galen Marek said in a false voice.

"Except your master hasn't told you that Revan has already defeated Vader and the Emperor at the same time. Also, the Emperor has already known of your existence before you started hunting Jedi's. Whatever Vader sees is recorded back to the Emperor. Not even Vader is aware of that."

"How do you know all this?" Juno asks with high levels of curiosity.

"Revan commandeered a ship. Formerly known as _Imperial Glory_ he renamed it _Reliance._ It's a Venator II-Class Star Destroyer."

"Those are some of the toughest ships out there." Juno replies in surprise.

"How strong is it?"

"The Imperial Navy stop making them because of the amount of materials needed to make them. Instead they are focusing on the Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer. However a Venator II-Class is still stronger than an Imperial II-Class. It can take on three while suffering minor damage."

"Revan plans to attack the Empire. We were going to do that regardless."

"But that doesn't answer Juno's question. How do you know all this?"

"Revan attack Coruscant by turning its own ships and defensive's against each other. He used that as a distraction to break into Imperial High Command and steal all the data on their files. Projects, hyperspace lanes, locations, Jedi's, Moff's, the size of their fleets and their commanders. Personal information on individuals, even future Star Destroyers."

"I heard the rumors, so it was true." Juno replies as she open her eyes in shock.

"Yes, Revan is powerful. Perhaps the strongest and most powerful Jedi alive. He'll only get stronger." Kota says in a strong voice.

"How does he plan to win against the Empire?"

"I'll tell you how he told me. By using their own resource against them. Now then, I should get in contact with him and report. You are welcome to watch but don't expect anything. PROXY, reach this com-link number."

"Understood General." PROXY said. He blink a few times then changed into a figure that was 1.78 Meters tall (5'10") wearing a Senate Commando's armor and helmet.

"General Kota, I wasn't expecting you to call me."

"Yes well some things happen that you should be brought to light on. First of all, how are my men?"

"They are well. They're happy they no longer have to pilot the ship now that I got Alderaan on our side. Their resistance group are made up of mostly pilots so it's good to have them."

"That's wonderful news. My men can provide security for the ship. Now as to why I am calling. Your fears were correct, the boy is still in league with Darth Vader."

"I see, but you did not call just to tell me that. You told him of his past didn't you?" Revan said.

"I did. It was best to be honest with him instead of hiding the truth like Vader." Kota replies.

"I see, what has Vader order you to go next?" Revan asks.

"Raxus Prime to destroy a Star Destroyer shipyard."

"I see, contact me when you finish. I have a plan in motion that will need his assistance. If he is truly willing to fight for our cause." Revan says as he disappears.

"What does he have in mind?" Galen Marek asks.

"Patience boy. I'm sure he'll tell us soon enough. Now, let's go to Raxus Prime." Kota replies. He leaves the com room and heads towards the bridge.

"You're playing a very dangerous game here Marek. If you fail Vader he will have us killed. If attempt to hunt down Revan he will destroy you. You have to decided, which path is best for you." Juno said as she leaves leaving Galen Marek conflicted about his loyalties and mission.

* * *

Harry turns around and sees the swamp world of Dagobah.

"How shall we proceed?" Captain Antillies asks.

"Captain Nico Okarr will take Master Kennobi and myself down to the planet. The ship shall remain in orbit until we return. Keep an eye out for any imperials ships passing by." Harry said as he turns and makes his way towards the hanger bay.

Kenobi followed Harry and soon they made their way towards the XS-5 Light Freighter, the _Redshifter_.

"Captain, you ready to take us down the planet."

"Yes," Nico Okarr said as he enters his ship.

The ride was ruff as they landed in the middle of the swamp.

Harry got up and used the force to lift the freighter out of the swamp.

"Who might I ask, are you?" A voice said causing Harry to drop the ship on the ground and igniting his lightsaber. The blue lightsaber came at a strange green creature with large bat like ears.

"Away with your weapon, mean you no harm I do not." The creature said as he look slightly intimidated.

"Who are you?" Harry asks.

"The question I have… is who are you, a lost soul?"

"I am Revan, Jedi Master."

"Oh, a proud name, that is."

"Master Yoda." Kenobi said as he walks forward.

"You're Master Yoda?" Harry said. He puts his lightsaber away and bows. "My apologizes, I did not know."

"Master Kenobi, strange for you to be here."

"We have much to discuss master." Obi-Wan said as he sits down on a log.

An hour later, Nico Okarr and was in space heading towards the _Reliance _with a third Jedi. It took some time, but Yoda agreed to return to known space and help fight against the Tyranny of the Empire.

"Now, where too, hmm?" Yoda asks.

"To an uncharted moon. There is another Jedi that Vader encounter some time ago." Harry replies as they enter the docking port side of the _Reliance_.

Master Yoda climbed up Harry's back and watch as Kota's Militia and the Alderaan Resistance group were trying to coexist.

"Captain, make hyperspace jump to the expansion region to the uncharted desert moon."

"Yes Master Revan."

Harry lead the group towards the meeting hall on the fourth deck.

"What do you expect to find on this moon?"

"A missing Jedi that is able to defeat Darth Vader." Harry replies.

"Master Revan, we've arrived."

"Master Shaak Ti and myself will go down to meet this Jedi and see what we can get. Master Yoda and Master Kenobi will remain here and take command until our return."

"Shouldn't we all go?" Kenobi asks.

"It would be wise not to frighten this Jedi. Who knows how long this Jedi has been alone." Harry said.

Instead of having Nico Okarr take them, they took the imperial shuttle they had and landed at the mouth of a cavern.

Shaak Ti and Harry walks in carefully. Then to their surprise, something leaps out and attacks them.

They ignited their lightsaber and cut down the beast in mere seconds.

"What are they?" Shaak Ti asks as she examines one of them.

"Rakghouls." Harry said in a worried tone.

"They're extinct." Shaak Ti said.

"Clearly they're not." Harry said as he moved forward with his lightsaber lighting the way.

They enter a clearing to see about a dozen Rakghouls moving around like ants. They took notice and immediately attacks the two Jedi's.

Harry moves through the Rakghouls cutting them down into pieces before they could infected him with their virus. Harry stood there over the corpses as Shaak Ti looks around. Before Harry could do anything he sense a powerful force presence and saw Shaak Ti fly across the room.

A figure lands on the floor and Harry turns to face a woman with glowing red eyes.

"Excellent. Celeste has been a terrible host. I think I just found a new host that serve me well." The woman said in what appeared to be a man's voice. It was then Harry sense the presence of a Sith possessing the female Jedi.

"Darth Karness Murr." Harry said.

"Oh, you know of me?" The Sith Lord said using Celeste Morne's body to speak.

"I shall end your possession of the Jedi and free her from your influence." Harry swore.

The man laughs that seems to be more of an echo that bounce around than human. "You cannot stop the darkness. I am the Darkness!" Darth Murr shouted.

Harry charges forward shocking Darth Murr with his speed and swings his lightsaber at the talisman.

"So you know." Darth Murr replies as he blocks the blow.

Harry attacks with fury that the ancient Sith Lord was only able to block. Unable to attack himself.

Harry finally manages to land a blow on the talisman and quickly forces pushes Celeste Morne's body into the wall. Harry forward and was about to strike out at the talisman before something happen that he wasn't expecting.

The talisman opens leaving Celeste Morne's neck and launches itself at Harry.

Using the Force, the talisman stop just inches from Harry's face before it started to vibrate dangerously and shatters into a million pieces.

The spirit rosed up looking angry.

"I shall have your power!" Darth Murr's force astatine shouted.

"Be gone." Harry commanded as he push his hand forward and an orange light erupted around Murr's spirt and he screamed as he disappeared.

Harry caught Celeste Morne and hosts her up on his shoulders, sensing her force presence was fading fast.

"That was impressive." Shaak Ti replies as she walks towards him and puts away her lightsaber.

"We must go. She is fading fast." Harry replies taking off down the corridor they came from.

Shaak Ti got into the cockpit and lifts the shuttle up and heads towards the _Reliance_ while Harry lays Celeste Morne on the bed and attempts to heal here with the Force.

"We don't know how powerful she is or if she's even sane." Captain Antilles replied as they watch Celeste Morne in the Bacta Tank.

"I healed her the best I could. Now only time will tell. If she does prove to be a threat, then I will eliminate her myself." Harry says as they continue to watch Celeste Morne in the tank.

"We'll keep an armed guard around her until she wakes, then we'll know more." Harry says as he turns to leave.

"What do you have in mind?" Shaak Ti asks.

"I think it's time to attack Kamino. We need to show the Dark Lord's that they're army is not safe from us."

"You have a plan?" Kenobi asks.

"I do." Harry said with a smile.

* * *

Author Notes: Another chapters ends. Hope everyone likes it. Celeste Morne hasn't official join yet but she is with Revan's Empire.


	7. Battle of Kamino

**Secrets of the Force**

**Author Notes:** As many of you suspected this chapter will be about Harry's and his allies assault on Kamino. Enjoy :) !

**Chapter 07: Battle of Kamino**

**Year 989 of the Ruusant Reformation**

**Year 8 of Imperial Rule**

Captain Galven of the Acclamator II-Class Assault Ship _Destroyer_ was doing it's random patrol in the outer rim when his ship pick up something on sensor.

"Captain, a CR90 class is damage and is waving us down."

"Are they Imperial's?" Captain Galven asks in a bored tone.

"Yes sir, they got Imperial Codes and everything." His lieutenant says.

"Very well, bring them in." The captain orders.

The _Destroyer_ locked onto the CR90 on it's port side and the captain suddenly felt his ship rock.

"What is going on?" Captain Galven demands.

"We're being attack by the CR90. Sir, they're attack us!" His lieutenant shouted, clearly losing his head.

"Fool, it's a trick!" The Captain shouted as the CR90 past by the bridge.

"Sir, they've manage to get a boarding party on board. They're slaughtering our troops."

"Have every trooper defend the ship!" Captain Galven shouts to his staff.

The door hiss opens and the captain saw a blue lightsaber heading towards him and the captain knew no more.

* * *

Harry choked the remainder of the bridge staff to death and watch them die a slow painful death.

"Captain Antilles, Phase One is complete, let's pick up General Kota and begin Phase Two."

"Yes sir."

Harry turns to see Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and Shaak Ti arrive on the bridge followed by Havoc Squad.

"Let's beginning." Harry said as he uses the force to seal off the bridge and enter hyperspace.

* * *

"I don't understand why you can't tell me what's going on?" Galen Marek said the moment they were on board the _Tantive IV_. They were in hyperspace and heading to an unknown destination.

"Because we have a mission. The destruction of Raxus Prime naval yard was good, but we're strike something even bigger, hopefully it will allow others to join our cause that much faster." Kota answers.

"What is our mission?" Juno Eclipse asks as she walked behind them.

"Sir, Lord Revan is on the comlink ready to speak to you about the mission."

"Very well, we shall meet him there at once." Kota replies as he walks into the holo-com room.

Revan stood there looking down upon them.

"Master Kota, the time has come to assemble our army. As you know, Kamino has the best cloning facility in the known galaxy. We must stop the production of new Imperial Storm Troopers and use their resources against them."

"Agreed. What shall I do?" Kota said.

"You have a maximum of six hundred men at your disposal. It won't be enough to capture Tipoca City but it will be enough to lead an assault on Kamino. I'm already ahead of you and will arrive shortly to take out the planetary shield. Once the shield is down," Revan disappears and Tipoca City appeared. "You will land here where the _Tantive IV _will hold defensive potion. Gather what resources you can and board your ship. However, our true objective is obtain their cloning technology. We must also stop the production of new clones immediately." Revan replies.

"Understood, what is my duty?"

"You and your apprentice will lead your men into battle and secure the hangar bay and meet us here." Revan says as a arrow appears on the holo-map. "We will then move the resources onto the ship and make a quick getaway. We will only have ten minutes so we have to move fast."

"Understood." Kota replies as the holo-com shuts off.

"We have our orders." Kota replies.

"Kamino? Why there?"

"Patience boy, you'll learn soon enough." Kota replies.

"All units, we are about to enter Phase two. Man your stations." Captain Antilles said over the intercom.

Harry stood on the bridge as Havoc Squad tied their ropes to the bridge as they prepared for a fast descent onto the planet's surface.

"We're entering Phase Two, prepare for a rough landing."

"Are you sure this will work?" Wraith asks.

"Even Kamino cannot stop a cruiser from crashing." Harry replies.

"Sent the distress beacon." Kenobi orders as Shaak Ti sends a Imperial Distress beacon.

"Ships are leaving Kamino. The plan is working." Shaak Ti reported.

"Good, now comes the hard part. Crash landing on Kamino." Harry said.

"Open up in there, open up in there." A storm trooper said as he bangs on the blast door.

"Right on time. On my mark, open the blast doors the moment we enter the planet's atmosphere." Harry says the moment they came out of hyperspace.

"State your identity and purpose." A voice said on the holocron.

"This is Darth Vader here to kill you for leading a rebellion against our Empire." Harry said in a mock tone of voice of the Dark Lord.

"Lord…. Lord Vader, I assure you we haven't… Wait a minute, where's your security clearance? Stop your descent or we'll blast you out of space!" The imperial officer said. But it was too late. The Victory II-Class open fired but couldn't stop the Imperial Assault Ship; The Acclamator II-Classs from moving towards the planet.

"This is it!" Harry replies as the ship began to descend.

"Your plans are almost as crazy as Anakin's are." Obi-Wan said as the ship began to burn up as it descended towards Tipoca City.

"Open up all airlocks." Revan orders.

Yoda used the force to do so and knew at once the ship was moving at a rapid pace.

"Let's get in the escape pods." Harry replies as they moved towards the escape pods.

* * *

BOOM!

The ship crashes into the middle of Tipoca City causing a major blackout of the entire city.

Harry pops open the escape pods door and climbs out to see Havoc Squad securing the area.

"Let's go." Harry replies as he ignites his lightsaber and moves forward towards the Imperial Storm Troopers who came to secure the escape pods.

Harry moves through the Storm Troopers faster than their eyes and body could follow. He cuts through them like butter. He was able to block their attacks and cut through their armor which was meant for blaster fire and not lightsabers.

"Shaak Ti, take out the commander's and the Moff. They'll most likely be in the control room. General Kenobi, destroy the Clone DNA Chamber. Master Yoda will come with me towards the Clone Processing Chamber." Harry replies.

* * *

Above them, the _Tantive IV_ made its descent towards the city. They landed at Docking Bay Twenty Four and quickly Rham Kota and Galen Marek jumps down and attacks the storm troopers that were there.

Kota's Militia quickly ran down to assist their general by raining blaster fire, rockets and grenades at the Imperial Storm Troopers.

"Clear the hangar." Kota orders.

Kota blocks the blaster fire as moves in closer. He knew that his men needed as much cover from the storm troopers E-11 blaster fire.

Galen Marek charges forward cutting the storm troopers his path while deflecting every blaster fire heading his way. Kota's men came in the hangar giving Galen Marek the support he needed.

It was strange for him fighting alongside others. He was use to fighting alone and everyone around him. Perhaps that's what Darth Vader wanted. Not for him to trust anyone.

"Good job boy. Now then, have the squads fan out and prepare for the second assault. In the meantime have the mean load the supplies in this hangar onto the ship immediately. In the meantime, Alpha and Beta squad are to follow me as we rendezvous with Lord Revan and Havoc Squad. Make preparation for Phase three of the assault."

"Yes General." His captain replies.

Kota took the two squads and lead Galen Marek in Kamino.

"There they are, blast them." A Storm Trooper said as they open fired. Kota blocks the attack as Galen Marek heads towards them at incredible speed. They quickly were killed by Galen Marek who dodge, and slice through them before they could react.

"Where is he General?" Galen asks.

"We're to hold position until he arrives." Kota replies as his men took a defensive stance around the area.

* * *

Harry force choke the Clone Commander Cody who was struggling to breathe.

"You are desperate to protect that area. What is over there?" Harry demanded.

"Go to hell, Jedi!" Cody replies. Harry crushes Cody's wind pipe and watch the Commander fall to the ground dead.

"Havoc Squad we need to split up. Half of you follow Master Yoda to the Clone Processing Room while the other half comes with me." Harry replies walking down the corridor that Cody and his men were guarding.

"Wraith, take Fuse, Jag and Reg with you with Lord Revan. The rest of us will assist master Yoda."

Harry walks down the corridors and could see the force flowing through the clones. However what was odd was what the area looked like.

"This looks like a prison section." Wraith said as she examines the door.

"Get these doors open." Harry orders.

"Yes sir." Harry knew time was not on their side and he looks down to see that it has been four minutes since the beacon of Kaimino has stop transmitting. That meant they had less than six minutes before the Imperial Fleet could return and secure the planet.

The doors open and Harry walks in to see a lone line of clone troopers of Jango Fett sitting down and chained up.

"What's going on?" Harry asks.

"A Jedi?! Thank your force that you're all still alive." A clone said with bleach blond hair.

"Who are you?" Harry asks cautiously.

"My registration identification is CT-7567. They Call me Rex, I am, or was a Clone Captain of the 501st Legion, 27th Company better known as Torrent Company."

"Why are you locked up?"

"Me and my brethren are all that remained from those who attempted to rebel and liberate Kamino from the Emperor. Needless to say, the battle did not go well in our favor. Those who weren't killed were captured and imprision."

"Sir we could use them, they are some of the most experience clone fighters in the galaxy." Wraith said.

"You know them?"

"I've done a couple of missions with them." Wraith said.

"Do you trust them?" Harry asks.

"Yes."

Harry waves his hand and the shackles all fell down. The clones all stood up looking grateful.

"I am Revan, General and Supreme Commander of the Alliance. As of right now, you are under my command."

"Sir yes sir." Rex said as he stood in attention. The rest of the men followed suit.

"Where is your armor and gear?" Harry asks.

"Just two corridors down." Rex replies knowing the facility of Kamino well.

"Get geared up." Harry replies.

"Yes sir. Echo, Fives… assemble the men and free the others. We have work to do."

"On it sir." They said.

One by one the clones came out and went down the corridor. Harry looks at the timer and realized they had three minutes.

"You have thirty seconds to get geared up. Those of you who can't grabbed what you and prepare to leave." Harry said.

"The most experience and skilled of us should get geared up. The rest of you, carry these backpacks with ammo and gear." Captain Rex says as he puts on a Clone Phase I Armor.

"Let's go." Harry said.

"Where to sir?" Wrait asks.

"We need to rendezvous with Master Yoda. We also need to help him carrying the clone tanks out of here as well as get out of the system before the defense fleet returns." Harry replies as he leads the group of now three hundred down the corridors towards Master Yoda.

"Fuse, blow the corridor the moment everyone is clear."

"Yes sir." Fuse said as he stops and lets the clone past.

Harry tuns the corridor and sees Master Yoda mediating on the floor.

"Help, did you find?" Yoda says as he opens his eyes to look at Harry.

"Yes, the Torrent Company of the 501st." Harry turns to all the clones and Havoc Squad who quickly fell into formation. "Split into teams of four and grab a clone chamber tank. Put them on the repulsors lifts in the room. You have one minute to assemble as many as you can. Move." Harry said.

"Move it boys." Rex said as he began to direct the clones.

"Havoc Squad, clear a path towards the rendezvous point to General Kota." Harry orders as Havoc Squad quickly disappears down the corridor.

Harry moved down the corridor and took out the holo-cam that was watching them.

One by one, the repulsor lift came out carrying at least six cloning tanks at once.

"Sir, we've got all the repulsor lifts used up. How shall we proceed" Rex asks.

"Follow me. Have you and your men protect those lifts as they will be vital to our success." Harry said.

"Don't worry sir, we're on it." Rex said.

They ran into no problems as they met up with General Kota.

"Clones?"

"Don't worry, they're on our side." Harry replied knowing of Master Kota's dislike of clones.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Kota asks.

"We have no choice." Harry said looking at the timer. "We need to load these cloning tanks and leave quickly as possible. The fleet has return. Singal all units to fall back to the _Tantive IV_ immediately."

Shaak Ti and Master Kenobi arrived blocking some red blaster fire with their blue lightsabers.

"We've got company." Kenobi said.

"General Kenobi."

"Captain Rex, it's good to see you."

"As it is with you sir. I feared you perish when Order 66 was given."

"Almost. Cody blasted me off my mount that nearly caused me to fall a full kilometer into the planet's cavern." Kenobi said.

"Reunion later, fall back for now." Harry said as he blocks the red blaster fire. "Jedi's in front, defense squadron behind." Harry orders as Rham Kota, Shaak Ti, Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi quickly forms a tight wall of lightsabers that deflected the blaster fire.

After five minutes, all the clone tanks were loaded on board the _Tantive IV_.

"Time to go." Obi-Wan replies as they quickly fall back to the ship.

The moment they were on board they seal the doors in time as hundreds of storm troopers were attempting to board. _Tantive IV _shook as it took off from the planet and headed towards space.

Harry quickly enters the bridge.

"Give me the helm." Harry replies as Harry took the captains seat. Harry quickly navigates the ship towards open space.

"There's the blockade." Captain Rex says.

"The only difference is that blockade is set up to prevent ships from entering, not leaving." Harry replies as he moves the ship towards the starboard side of a Victory II-Class Destroyer.

Harry moves the ship out of the green ships blaster fire as the Kamino Defense Fleet began to open fire at them.

"We're not going to make it." Captain Antilles said.

Harry pulled the hyperspace lever and jumps into hyperspace while avoiding all the ships.

"That was brilliant. How did you…"

"There was a gap in their formation, so I aimed for that." Harry says as he gets up.

"Take us to the _Reliance._" Harry replies as he drops them out of hyperspace. He opens the lower landing bay doors and a moment later, see the _Rogue Shadow_ moving in front of them.

"General Kota do you copy?" Harry asks on the intercom.

"I copy Lord Revan."

"It's time we have our meeting. Tomorrow we're gathering our allies to speak on the moon of Gus Talon of Corellia." Harry replies.

"Copy that. I'll arrange for the Senator's to meet us there."

Harry turns off the com-link and watches as the _Rogue Shadow_ jumps into hyperspace.

* * *

Author Notes: The Meeting is about to beginning as well as the Deceleration of War. Any Suggestions are welcome. I will be introducing more who join Harry but not yet. Also I got a surprise coming soon for Darth Vader. Not telling you guys yet, but you'll see soon enough in a couple of chapters.


	8. Betrayal and Deception

**Secrets of the Force**

**Author Notes:** This ends the Unleashed Series. Hope everyone enjoys it.

**Chapter 08: Betrayal and Deception  
**

**Year 989 of the Ruusant Reformation**

**Year 8 of Imperial Rule**

The _Reliance_ exists hyperspace and parks near an asteroid field.

"You sure about this?" Harry said as they board _Tantive IV._ The door slides shut and they could feel the ship detaching from the _Reliance_ bottom docking bay. The ship enters the docking bay and lands carefully.

"We need a place to clone soldiers safely right. Polis Massa offer the perfect hiding place. Unlike Kamino which needs a fleet to protect it, we could just install a few anti-air torrents around the main asteroid that will protect them from an Imperial assault." Kenobi replies as he walks on the small base.

"Captain Rex, have your men beginning unloading the Cloning Tanks at once." Revan orders.

"Yes sir."

"The Kallidahin's are excellent cloners, rivalling the Kaminoans on Kamino. With your additional knowledge and your idea of growing full grown clones in a weeks' time, we should have a good standard army in a year."

"We still need to arrival at the Armory." Harry said as they walked. Havoc Squad walked behind in full armor.

A GH-7 Medical Droid approach them.

"Greeting Master Jedi."

"Hello, I trust everything is ready?" Kenobi asks.

"Yes, the room has been prep and ready."

"Thank you." Kenobi replies.

They walked towards the center of the asteroid where a large room was prep for the cloning procedure's.

"Master Shaak Ti. Transfer the Kaminoan's cloning data and my own in the main computer."

"Downloading." Shaak Ti replies on the com-link.

A few minutes later Shaak Ti confirmed both had been upload to the main computer.

"Is there a way we can clone a clone?" Harry asks the Kallidahin Medical Droid.

"I'm afraid not. Such results could be disastrous. The clones could become… insane." The medical droid replied.

Harry turns to look at Havic Squad.

"Out of all of you, which one of you can call yourself the best?"

They all look at each other through their elements carefully before they turn and look at Harry.

"Depends, we're all good. It's why we're the best team out there. Overall, you want the Commander who knows a bit about everything. Or Jag, Jag is destined to become the next Havoc Squad Commander and he is talented in the art of war."

"Jag, Command Malcom front and center." Harry says. The both walked forward.

"I'm both going to give you a set of test. Whoever preforms will be the clone template."

"I thank you sir, but you should let the Commander be the clone template. Everything I know I learn from him." Jag said.

"Is that accepted for you Commander Malcom?"

"Yes sir. It is an honor. However… there is something I must ask, do you intend to be like Emperor Palpatine with these clones?"

"No. No offense to the first generation clones of Jango Fett, but these clones will be far more independent. They will have free will."

"You sound like General Skywalker, before he serve that foolish Emperor." Captain Rex said.

"I see all men under my command as a part of me. I couldn't do to them what Palpatine did." Harry said.

"I have one condition. I'm in charge of all the training and regulations."

"Agreed. I know what you stand for, and I trust you." Harry said as he held his hand out. Commander Jace Malcom shook it as an agreement.

"Jag, you're in command of Havoc Squad from now on. Jace Malcom, you and Captain Rex will oversee the clone process and training. Havoc Squad will come with me to pick up Senator Organa and prepare for the meeting.

"Understood." Jag said as he turns to face his squadmates.

"Havoc Squad, move out."

"Commander Malcom, I'll leave the defense of this base in your hands."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Your actions on Raxus Prime and the Assault on Kamino have left the Emperor most displeased. Why did you not inform me about the plan to attack Kamino?" Darth Vader demanded in an angry tone.

"Revan himself led the assault. He doesn't trust me. This meeting I'm having with his allies will be the first step to earning his trust. If you truly want to me to destroy him, then you need to have some patience master. If he sees me talking to you, if he even begins to suspect my past, then all your efforts will be destroyed." Galen Marek says.

"Do no wait too long to contact me. Let me know who is at the meeting and how it went." Vader orders as he disappears leaving behind PROXY.

"Can you trust him?" Juno asks, stepping out from the cargo as did Rahm Kota.

"Vader is up to something." Kota says as he steps forward.

"Vader won't risk my mission, even if he has doubts about me." Galen said.

"I hope your right." Kota replies.

"Have we've arrived?"

"We've reach Corellia. We've just received word that Revan and Senator Organa are the only ones that are missing. However I have assurance that they are on their way. You have your Rebel Alliance. Now what are you going to do?"

"Just trust me." Galen replies as they exit the ship and walked out on the mountain plains.

* * *

Senator Garm Bel Iblis and Senator Mon Mothma were there. They smiled when they notice Galen Marek and Rham Kota there.

"Where's Senator Organa and Revan?" Galen asks.

On cue, holo-imagine of a fully armored stood there as did Bail Organa.

"Bail, what's going on?"

"There is an Imperial near Corellia, we cannot land. We're transmitting on an imperial channel to prevent the ship from discovering us."

"Then let us beginning."

"I am Senator Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia and leader of the Corellia Military and Resistance." Senator Iblis said.

"I am Senator Mon Mothma of the Chandrilian Sector and leader of the resistance. The people of Dac have also ask me to speak on their behalf." Senator Mothma says.

"I am Sentor Organa, leader of the Alderaan People and Resistance."

"I am Revan, representing what remains of the Jedi Order and acting Supreme Commander."

"I'm Jedi General and Master Rahm Kota… leader of the Kota Milita. This is my padawan Galen Marek."

"I'm Juno Eclipse, former Imperial Star Pilot and Captain." Juno replies.

"Now that we are done with introductions, we are all here because of one agreement we have with one another. The time for talk, politics and diplomacy is over. It is now time for action. I suggest we unit our militaries and resistance as a whole with the Jedi to lead us we can restore the Republic." Mon Mothma said.

No one said anything.

"Then it's agreed. We will unite our forces while Bail will use his wealth to fund the Rebellion while Senator Garm provides our fleet and I will provide our soldiers." Mon Mothma says.

"There is a slight problem with your proposal…" Revan began but stop when the room shook.

"End the transmission." Senator Garm said.

Revan and Bail disappeared at once. Garm presses a button causing the table blew up so the transmission could not be trace.

"Take them alive. The Emperor wants to execute them personally." Vader orders.

The storm troopers tried by Rham Kota and Galen Marek cut them down and stood to face Vader.

"You dare stand against your Master apprentice, after you did exactly what we planned?"

"I have nothing left to learn from you Darth Vader!" Galen replies.

"I feared this might be true. You've allowed this Jedi to corrupt you. That is why, I found a new apprentice." Vader replies as a figures walks in the room with Grand Moff Tarkin, a young woman and more storm troopers.

The figure ignites two crimson lightsabers and moves to attack Kota and Marek at the same time.

Vader moves forward as Tarkin signals for the storm troopers to surround Senator Iblis and Senator Mothma.

"I thought there would be more." The young female lieutenant said.

"You are not seeing everything clearly my young protégé. They were others here using holo-transmissions. Clearly not everyone showed up like the Emperor feared. But not to worry, the Emperor will get the information from them as soon as he is finish integrating them." Tarkin replies.

Someone flew past Tarkin, nearly hitting him. Tarkin turns to see Darth Vader levitating a stone table and Tarkin took a few steps back as the table crashes into Galen Marek.

Vader walks past them, ignoring them completely.

"You never were planning to take on the Emperor. Is that why you cloned me?" Galen demanded.

"Your clone is a far better Sith than you ever were apprentice. I have no desire to replace the Emperor." Vader declared.

"Without me, you'll never be free." Galen said out loud.

"We are not meant to be free, apprentice." Vader said as he stabs the ground with his lightsaber. The ground cracks before it breaks off the ridge causing Galen Marek to fall in the canyon.

Vader turns around to see that Grand Moff Tarkin leading the two Senator's and a wounded Rahm Kota away.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Juno asks as PROXY lays down Galen Marek.

"They're gone. Vader never intend to wait for me to contact him again. He took them all to the Emperor." Galen replies.

"I don't understand, why would Vader want a Rebel Alliance only to destroy it before it began? To have us destroy so many Imperial targets?"

"Because it was all a deception. Credits, star ships, imperial lives, they're all meaningless to Vader and the Emperor. Vader wanted me to find the Emperor's allies and bring them in one place."

"But they didn't all show up. The Mon Calamari's are still in the shadows as is Senator Bail Organa." Juno said in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Sentor Mothma and Senator Iblis won't last long under torture. Vader wanted to know who was plotting against the Empire and I brought him them. We have to find Revan."

"Master, I might be able to assist in that matter. During the meeting I was able to get a lock on the transmission they were using. It's Imperial, a common one to use between the Moff's. I could…"

"Do it." Galen said.

* * *

"Lord Revan, someone is attempting to use contact us using the same Imperial transmission code we just sent out."

"Could be a trap to trace our position." Bail said.

"Block all traces, I'll see what the Empire wants." Harry replies as he steps forward. Bail Organa moves to the other side of the room so he would not be seen.

To Harry's surprise, Galen Marek was on the other end of the communication.

"Master Revan, I need your help." Galen replied.

"You got a lot of nerve to contact me." Harry replies as he folds his arms.

"Look I know I mess up, but I was used by Vader. But I want to make things right. They've taken them to a giant space station." Galen said.

Harry narrowed his eyes. He was cautious about this young man.

"Tell me more."

"Vader clone me and has created a secret apprentice. I know the Senator's and Kota are still alive but they won't last long against the Imperial Royal Guards.

"That's not the only ones I'm concern about." Harry orders as he turns to look at the soldiers monitoring the call. "Stay where you are, I'm going to pick you up." Harry replied.

"Captain Antilles," Harry said on the intercom.

"I was monitor the holo-call… I know. Heading to Corellia."

"Lord Revan." Senator Organa said.

"You object?" Harry said.

"No, the Royal Families of Alderaan wish to present you this Jedi Armor we made." Bail Organa said as he opens a door and several Alderaan's came in with a case of a Jedi Armor.

"You would do us great honor if you wore this."

Harry walks forward and puts his hand on the glass looking at the armor.

"Thank you." Harry said.

They walk out allowing Harry to change. Harry put on the chest armor followed by ARC Trooper full sided Pauldron shoulder covers.

He walks out of the room as he puts his helmet on.

"We've reach Corellia. We're signally the _Rogue Shadow _to dock in our lower hanger." Captain Antilles reported. Havoc Squad moved to surround the ship as Harry and Senator Organa moves up.

The landing bay door opens up an Galen Marek and Juno Ecplise walks down with their droid PROXY.

"Why should I trust you?" Harry said as Havoc Squad put some restraint on Juno Eclipse.

"Look, all my life, I've been train as an assassin. The one mistake Darth Vader made was he release my shackles from him. He allowed me to control my own destiny. Now for the first time, I am free and I want to stay that way. I understand why you fight against the Emperor. I want to let you use me as a weapon against Vader and the Emperor. I want to fight against this that I've learn to hate. I want to fix the things I have screwed up." Galen replied.

"Very well, before you left, Senator Garm Bel Iblis activated a tracer so we know the location where they are being held. However, seeing that that we can't attack without giving ourselves away. So we're going to use the Rogue Shadow's stealth capabilities to launch a surprise attack. It will be out only chance of success if we are to rescue Senator Garm and Senator Mothma." Harry replies.

* * *

**Death Star Orbital Battle Station**

**Location: Unknown**

The _Rogue Shadow_ jumps out of hyperspace, completely undetected from the sensors of the Death Star.

"It's bigger than I thought." Jag replies.

"Indeed." Harry replies.

"Everyone knows their assignments?"

"Yes sir, the ZR-57 is an old bomb but it will be strong enough to start a chain reaction." Fuse said.

"Good, remember we only will have a limited time frame. Even I cannot take on the entire Imperial Royal Guards as well as Vader's Fist at the same time." Harry said.

"Bring the ship as clone as you can and get us a landing zone." Galen said.

"I'll do my best." Juno replies as she moves the ship closer. "Approaching drop site one." Juno replies.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shaak Ti, Revan and Galen Marek walks towards the ramp.

"Keep the ship cloak and out of scanner range." Harry orders.

"Am I going to see you again?" Juno asks Galen.

"Once the Rebels are free they're going to need extraction." Galen says as he looks down. He looks back and gives Juno a small smile. "Most likely not."

"Then I don't have to live this down." Juno replies as she walks forward and gives him a kiss.

"Goodbye Juno." Galen Marek said the moment the kiss ends. He falls back and falls into the space station. Harry said nothing but leaps after him followed by Kenobi and Shaak Ti.

"We should have brought Master Yoda." Obi-Wan says the moment they all landed on the Death Star.

"Too risky. Master Yoda will need to command our force in case we fail." Harry said.

"Havoc Squad has arrived at check point two. Phase One; infiltrate the Galactic Empire Imperial Battle Station complete. Beginning phase two." Jag said over the com.

"Radio silence. Complete your mission." Harry said as the line went dead.

* * *

"You are all guilty of treason against your Emperor and my beloved Empire." Palpatine said as he sit down behind what was a custom throne. On his right was Darth Vader. Behind Darth Vader was the Secret Apprentice. On his left was Grand Moff Tarkin and his Protégé Natasi Daala. "You will be interrogated, tortured… you will give me the names of your friends." Palpatine said in an amusing voice. "Then you will die, the painful death beyond what you can imagine."

"We've done nothing to warrant such actions your excellency."

"You and your Rebel Alliance are finished… it was my plan to destroy the Rebellion Leaders by bringing you all in one place. However, Lord Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin has informed me of individuals who were present via transmission. Who else was there?" Palpatine said.

"Revan. He's the mastermind behind the resistances." Senator Iblis said in a smug tone of voice.

"Where is Revan?" Palpatine shouted.

"We don't know." Mon Mothma said.

"It would seem that the Imperial Party is about to be crash." Kota suddenly said. An alarm suddenly went off and on the holo-cam… was four individuals cutting down storm troopers.

"Apprentice, prove yourself as a true Sith and destroy the Jedi." Vader orders.

"Yes, my master." The secret apprentice says as he moves forward.

* * *

Harry kills the last imperial storm trooper. Before turning to the door as it slides open.

"Finally, I have long been denied the opportunity to kill a Jedi." The Secret Apprentice says as he walks forward, igniting his dual lightsabers.

"Galen Marek, deal with your clone." Harry said.

"I won't let you pass." The clone shouted.

Harry apparated behind Galen Marek with Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti. The clones eyes open wide realizing what just happen.

"You don't have a choice." Harry said. He seals the door the moment the clone attempted swing his lightsabers at the three Jedi Masters.

Darth Vader walks forward igniting his lightsaber.

"Kenobi, it was foolish to come back." Vader said as he pose his lightsaber in the Makashi stance.

"Shaak Ti, Kenobi, deal with Darth Vader. I got the Emperor." Harry said as Shaak Ti and Kenobi ignites their lightsabers and face off with Vader. Harry walks past Vader who made an attempt to stab Harry in the back but Harry to their surprise grabs the crimson blades and shuts it off.

"Impossible." Vader said with his eyes open side.

Vader had no time pause as Kenobi and Shaak Ti both attack Vader. Vader ignited his lightsaber again and block the oncoming attacks.

"We meet again your Excellency. Only this time, you will die." Harry said beneath his mask.

"No, you will." Palpatine declared. Harry ignites his lightsaber before walking to Kota and giving it to him.

"Help you Padawan." Harrry orders.

Kota leaves leaving Harry to face the emperor alone.

* * *

"You're out of shape old man." Vader replies as Obi-Wan defends himself against Vader's form II Makashi style.

"I see you've learn Dooku's style of fighting. How Sith like you've become, my fallen apprentice." Obi-Wan says blocking Vader's block to his head. Shaak Ti attack forcing Vader on the defense.

Vader leaps up on lands on the second level rail.

Kenobi and Shaak Ti followed. Kenobi in front with Shaak Ti behind him.

Kenobi charges the same time Shaak Ti did. Vader sense this and leaps up expecting them to kill each other with their lightsabers.

To his surprise, and if anyone could see behind his mask; they would have seen his eyes open wide. Shaak Ti leans backs, sliding on her knees. She shuts off her lightsaber before grabbing the bottom of Kenobi's boots and force pushes him up towards Vader.

Darth Vader blocks Kenobi lightsaber blow but received a kicked in his life support. He look down and sees Shaak Ti coming up with her lightsaber in trusting position. She thrusts forward but Vader counters it. Vader turns around till he was facing Shaak Ti's back. He quickly attempts to slash Shaak Ti from the waist down, however he brings her lightsaber down in a guard protecting her right side.

'_What is going on?'_ Vader wondered as the two jump away from each other.

**Flashback**

"There is something called Force Link?" Shaak Ti said.

They were in hyperspace towards the Death Star.

"Force Link is a much weaker than Force Bonds but it's excellent to use in combat. You can sense what the other's going to do without words. It also lets you become stronger and better sync as a team. What should take years, can be done in minutes. I shall teach you and Master Kenobi as I sense you will need to learn this skill to face Vader and the Emperor." Harry explained he then taught them the basic.

To say they learn quickly would be an understatement. They were both Jedi Master's and have study the Force all the Jedi lives. They also knew about the power of Force bonds. So for them to link up was perfectly.

**Flashback Ends**

Kenobi broke Vader out of his thought of concentration before blocking Kenobi's heavy attack which was unusual for Kenobi to use.

Vader manage to break Kenobi's attack and thrust his lightsaber back to pierce into Kenobi.

Vader's eyes open wide when Kenobi smiled. It was then he notice the Force warning him of an attack from behind. Vader turns around to see Shaak Ti in position to behead him.

Vader swings his lightsaber fully around in attempt to kill Shaak Ti first. Kenobi lightsaber then came up and cuts Vader's right hand off.

"Argh!" Vader screams. He looks up and sees Shaak Ti's blue blade near him. Bringing his left hand up he force pushes Shaak Ti away but got his left shoulder and parts of his left arm cut off.

Vader falls on the ground breathing heavily. Kenobi lands in front of him while Shaak Ti crashed into the vent system. It took a second, but she leaps down and joins Kenobi.

"Impossible, the power of the Dark Side…"

"Was never your greatest understanding." Shaak Ti said wisely.

'_All of that, in less than five seconds. Vader's defense isn't what it was when he was human. He relays heavily on overpowering his opponents. Now I see, why Vader has sought out apprentices.'_

Kenobi broke of his train thought as Shaak Ti lifts Darth Vader up from his feet. Darth Vader began to resist but Kenobi was there to assist Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti throws her lightsaber into Darth Vader but Darth Vader manage to kick it aside the moment he got near him. He never saw Kenobi throw his own.

Vader screamed as Kenobi's pierce him in the chest. Breaking through his armor and piercing into his destroyed lungs.

* * *

Harry leaps up eying Palpatine who was busying through objects at him. It seem Palpatine was smart but not strong. Either that or old age was getting to him.

Harry did something Palpatine didn't expect. He used the Force Cancellation on Palpatine; temporary cutting Palpatine from the Force.

"What did you do?" Palpatine cried out.

"I have severed your connection to the force. You're the type who always has something back up and relay on manipulating the Force. This has become your undoing." Harry said as he releases his lightning to Palpatine who screamed.

Harry stops and walks towards Palpatine.

"I see now that you were destined to replace me. Do it, give into your anger and your journey to the Dark Side will be complete." Palpatine said.

A crash made both of them look to see Darth Vader in beaten form land by the thrown room. Harry immediately sense something was off and turns to see Palpatine pressing a button that he hid in his cloak.

Harry made to strike Palpatine down but to his surprise, Grand Moff Tarkin manage to get up and tackle Harry just as Harry nearly struck down the Emperor.

"Get his Excellency out of here." Tarkin shouted.

Harry head-butt's Tarkin the face before forcing pushing him off.

The Emperor's Royal Guards and the Storm Trooper Corps attack Harry who quickly summons his lightsaber to his side and cuts them down one by one.

Growing tired, Harry releases a massive Force Repulse turning them all to dust. The Secret Apprentice and Clone of Galen Marek met his end… Kenobi, Shaak Ti, Kota and Galen Marek all pierce their lightsaber into him at the same. He was unable to defend himself the moment they penetrating his defense.

A noise on Harry's wrist alerted him that Havoc Squad completed their mission and successfully have been extraction.

"Time to go." Harry called as he took off. The two Senator followed with the Jedi Master's and Galen Marek.

They went to the docking area killing all inside just as the _Rogue Shadow _lands. They quickly board and leave the ship just as the station.

The _Rogue Shadow _enters hyperspace just as the station's torrents open fired.

"Blow it." Harry said. As he sit down.

Commander Cassus Ordo, better known as Jag presses the button causing the green light appear.

"We did, we defeated the Empire and the Emperor." Fuse said in surprise.

"Maybe so, but Vader, Tarkin and the Emperor still live. They manage to get in a shuttle just before station blow." Harry said.

"Are you certain of this?" Juno asks as she walks in.

"Jedi mate." Fuse said.

"The war has just begun." Harry said as he leans back.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Holy crap, nine microsoft word pages long and over 4,000 words. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really tried to give you guys a good fight scene.

Please leave your reviews to tell me what you think as always.


	9. Declaration of War

**Secrets of the Force**

**Author Notes:** Here it is, the war has officially began. No battles though. Mostly plans and a surprise. Hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 09: Declaration of War**

**Year 989 of the Ruusant Reformation**

**Year 8 of Imperial Rule**

The Rogue Shadow exits out of hyperspace and slowly descends towards the asteroid field of Polis Massa.

Havoc Squad and members of the 501st Torrent Company all stood at attention and guarding the room.

Harry walks in the room and stands at one side of the table. Master's Kenobi, Shaak Ti, Yoda and Rham Kota all stood by his side. Senator Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis stood on the other end.

"Shall we continue the treaty?" Bail said.

"I know of a secret location where we can build state of the art warships. We can use Polis Massa to build our clone army. Unlike Palpatine's idea of throwing away lives, they will be trained to value their life. We will of course, accept volunteers to enlist and help us."

"My concern is Imperial spies. They will no doubt attempt to enlist to found our location and allies." Senator Garm Bel Iblis said in a worried tone.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Harry said. "As you know and are aware I single handily attack Coruscant. When I did I stole ever piece of imperial data inside their Military Headquarters. We'll know who they're spies are before they realize they've been fed false information." Harry said in a calm tone.

"How much information do you got?" Mon Mothma asks.

"All of it. That's why the Emperor was piss off and I'm good at pissing people off." Harry said.

"Then we will fight to restore the Republic."

"Actually Mon, we're not fighting to restore the Republic." Senator Organa said.

"What?"

"Lord Revan has made some clear points that if we restore the Republic, then this sort of thing could just happen again. Instead we're going to use Palpatine's own Imperial System."

"I cannot agree to that." Mon Mothma said in disbelief.

"The Republic is dead. There is no point in trying to restore the Republic. Instead we're going to build our own Empire base off Republic ideas. Democracy will still exist, and the people will be able to elect their leaders, but the position of power will be carefully monitor by the Jedi Council and a High Imperial Council." Harry said in a calm voice.

"That sounds more like a dictatorship to me than an actually democracy." Mon Mothma said narrowing her eyes.

"I agree." Senator Garm Bel Iblis said speaking for the first time. "Lord Revan makes a valid point. Even if we do over throw the Emperor, this could just happen again. Only we may not have the Jedi with us this time. We can put a single individual in power but that power is monitor and controlled by a Imperial Council. It will be much different than Palpatine's Imperial Reign."

"I don't believe this, you both want to trade one tyrant for another?" Mon Mothma said as she looks at her fellow Senator's. They said nothing and she huff's looking very upset. "Then I will take my forces and restore the Republic. You forget, our fleet would have been stronger with the Mon Calamari's." Mon Mothma said in a strong tone of voice.

"This is what we're willing to do. Palpatine just took power for himself without approval. We're willing to accept the leader to guide us while we control him." Senator Organa said.

"Well I can see that neither of you will reconsider this. But I won't be a part of this. I'll take my leave."

"Captain Antilles, can you take Mon Mothma to her home planet." Harry said.

"Yes Lord Revan."

"Why does everyone call me Lord Revan?" Harry wondered out loud. Two members of Havoc Squad escorts Mon Mothma out of the room.

"The next topic is to choose, who among us who will be the Emperor." Shaak Ti said.

"I prefer if Senator Organa or Senator Garm Bel Iblis decide between themselves." Harry said.

The two Senator's looked at each other before they turn to face Harry.

"While you offer is greatly thoughtful, we cannot choose between ourselves." Senator Garm Bel Iblis said.

"The truth is, I could easily become Emperor. I have the wealth, experience and knowledge to lead a government. Alderaan is one of the few sectors that is flourishing in these dark times. However, I do not have the prestige to openly challenge the Emperor. We need someone who has defeated the Empire and his forces already. We need you, the only Jedi to openly attack the Emperor and his Empire so boldly and has defeated him on three separate occasion."

"Senator Organa is correct. Even I could become Emperor due to my long Military History and Successes. It's why the Council and people of Corellia voted me to become their Senator. However, like Senator Organa, I do not have the necessary prestige and charisma to lead our forces. You are a Jedi, a powerful one as I watch you coordinate your fellow Jedi and took on the Emperor and defeated him. You are a natural born leader, if you are able to convince Clone War Jedi Veterans and other Veterans to follow you. It is only fitting, that you become our rightful Emperor."

"Alright," Harry said sighing in defeat. "I'll be the Emperor. I call this unity and alliance the Galactic Systems Empire." Harry said.

"A wonderful name." Shaak Ti said as everyone nodded. "It speaks of an Empire as a whole, not of an individual."

"Senator Organa, you will be head of the Imperial Council as the High Imperial Chairman of the Royal Imperial Council." Harry said, knowing that Bail Organa wealth and influence will be wasted as a mere financier of the new Galactic Systems Empire. Turning to Senator Garm Bel Iblis Harry spoke again. "Senator Iblis, you will me the Imperial Military Director of Defense. Only Grand Master Yoda is your Equal as he will share you power for he is the Leader of the Jedi Order."

"Grand Master, I am not." Yoda said.

"I beg your pardon my master." Harry said confused.

"To truly become a united Empire, lead the Jedi I cannot."

"I don't understand… if you won't lead them… then who?" Harry said. "Master Kenobi or Master Shaak Ti?"

"I think Yoda wants you to be the Grand Master of the Jedi Order." Shaak Ti says in a calm tone.

"No." Harry protest. "I cannot. That's too much power, even for me."

"It makes sense though. You are a Jedi whose achievements have bested even some of the best Jedi Knights and Masters." Senator Garm Bel Iblis said.

"This would make you… I'm sorry how old are you?" Senator Organa asks.

"Seventeen." Harry answers truthfully.

"Then this would make you the youngest Jedi Grand Master in the history of the Jedi Order, as well as the youngest Galactic Ruler."

"I shouldn't have so much power." Harry argued.

"Which is why I think, you deserve this power. Because you don't want it. My apprentice wanted power and more say in the Jedi Order but he wanted it before he was ready. The Emperor prayed on this and corrupted my apprentice. You, you don't seek power you want power but you restrain yourself from such power. This makes you the best candidate to be the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and Emperor of the Galaxy." Obi-Wan said.

"I agree." Yoda said as he nods his head.

Harry sighs.

"I'll put it to a vote. For those in favor." Harry said. Everyone raised their hands with a smile on their face. "And those against?" Harry said, everyone lowered their hands looking very smug and happy.

"Okay, I agree to this condition, however this council… will have the right to override my decisions and decrees. By two thirds of a vote. It will not be like Palpatine who can put in laws as he wishes. I make a motion, I will need four out of six to get it to pass. If I do take action. It can only be done under two conditions. One under war times, where the Emperor has the right to act under Emergency Action. This allows the Emperor to mobilize the army and fleet as I see fit without the approval of the Council. The second is during peace time, I can use the power of Emergency Action if Intel suggests any hostile threat to our Empire." Harry said.

"Agreed." Bail Organa said.

"I must say, this system you put in place is so basic, yet perfect in a way. It gives a single individual all the power they need but also keeps that power restrain by the right people." Senator Garm Bel Iblis replies smiling down at Harry.

"Then we are all in an agreement. I will lead the Jedi Order and the new government, the Galactic Systems Empire against the tyranny of Palpatine's Galactic Empire. Senator Bail Organa will be incharge of our finances and responsible for unity more allies. While Senator Garm Bel Iblis is one of three second in commands."

"One of three?" Obi-Wan says.

"There will be two others, a military ranking system I develop on my time on the home world of Tython." Harry said as he reveals the Military hierarchy. Ranks and insignia's floated on the holo-map as they all look at it. There will be two other second in command's. Senator Garm Bel Iblis is the Director of Imperial Defense. This puts him in charge of defending any sectors and planets that join our cause. We will eventually find someone who can fit the role as Grand Admiral. The master of our naval power and fleets. Master Yoda is promoted to the Rank of Grand General due to the fact that he currently the oldest and wisest of the Jedi's." Harry replied.

"So we need to find someone who will fight for us and is excellent at naval strategies." Shaak Ti replies.

"Wise, this is. Divide power upon individuals with skills we must." Yoda says in his calm and mystic voice.

"I'm not much of a military man but there is something that we need. A symbol to rally behind." Bail Organa says.

"I already customize an old signal. It comes from the Jedi Order." Harry said as the holo-map changes into a symbol. "I think this is a symbol we can rally behind instead of a symbol that is similar to the Galactic Empire." Harry said as everyone nods.

"We have a week before the first batch of clones arrive. Then we have six month before they'll be combat ready. I get the feeling that the Empire will strike soon. We have to be ready."

* * *

"ARGH!" Darth Vader cried as his armor came apart.

"Lord Vader, please calm yourself." Tarkin says. But the room shook as Darth Vader wheezing voice could heard. Natasi Daala was in the corner scared like she's never been before. Darth Vader already killed Commander Bly and his men for escorting him here. However she couldn't leave Tarkin's side.

The Emperor came in with the Emperor's Royal Guard carrying a machine and a body.

"My Emperor, forgive me if I am out place for asking, but what is that?" Tarkin asks calmly as he could.

"Restrain Lord Vader. We're going to transfer his mind and essence into this body." Palpatine says.

"Couldn't we…" Natasi Daala said but bows her head and backs as the Emperor glares at her.

"Forgive her, your excellency. My protégé won't speak out of term again." Tarkin replied.

"Very well, I will allow her to speak."

"Thank you your excellency. Isn't there a way we can repair his suit. The only thing I know is that his suit has a life support system installed and keeps him alive."

"You are correct, Lord Vader is suffering because of the damage done to his body by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now it is not possible to repair his suit. By all accounts, Lord Vader should have died when Kenobi's lightsaber stabbed him in the chest. However, the life support system is keeping alive. The pain, must be unimaginable." Palpatine said as he looks at his best soldier and puppet.

Natasi Daala said nothing but stayed by the door.

"Begin, restrain Lord Vader." Palpatine barks.

They did so while others connected the strange machine to Darth Vader's body and head. They laid the body down across from Darth Vader so their heads were mere inches from each other.

"Begin." Palpatine orders as the Royal Guards started the machine.

The lights came on and everyone held their breath as Darth Vader's screams lessen and his breathing slowed down.

Finally, Vader eyes closed and didn't move.

"Lord Vader, can you hear me?" Palpatine asked the new body.

"Yes master." Vader said opening his eyes. He sits up and looks at his hands before touching his face.

"Good, the procedure was a success."

"Why do I feel like…."

"You are in your eighteen year old body Lord Vader. Clone to restore you to your glory days."

"Why didn't you do this before Master?" Darth Vader asks as he stands up.

"Because this technology didn't exist. I created it… for you." Palpatine said in a calm voice. Though everyone knew he was lying.

"I thank you my master."

"I only ask that you are relentless Lord Vader. Hunt down the rebels and destroy them. We cannot allow a single rebel to escape us. Or this alliance we've unwillingly created will become our undoing."

"I shall hunt them down to the last one."

"Grand Moff Tarkin will assist you." Palpatine said.

"What of the Death Star?" Vader asks.

"We just received word that the Death Star was destroyed. Apparently the Jedi Strike Team were a distraction as the traitorous Havoc Squad attack our main reactor and destroyed it, it created a chain reaction destroying all our forces on the battle station including our officers."

"This is bad master. The officers on board the Death Star were some of the most experience officers from the Clone Wars." Vader said.

"Indeed. Only Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin and Admiral Wullf Yularan remained from the Clone Wars who've had great military success. The others are pathetic and weak. Lord Vader, I'm giving you half of my personal fleet to be added to your own. Find the Rebels and crush them."

"Master, in ten month the Executor shall be complete. I will use its power to destroy the Rebels and restore the Galaxy to the Empire." Darth Vader claims.

"Grand Moff Tarkin, as of this moment, you are second in command of Vader's forces. I expect you to defeat these rebels with one quick stroke." Palpatine said.

"It shall be done your excellency." Tarkin promised.

"I ask for forgiveness for interrupting but you need to see this. I just got a message that the Emperor is going to make an announcement. The true Galactic Emperor." Natasi Daala said worried she may have over spoken.

"Put it on the screen." Palpatine said.

Clad in dark armor with a modify mask that resembled a Mandalore.

"To all in the Galaxy, allow me to first apologize for interrupting your lives. I do like many of you, enjoy the life and joys of comforts and rewards this galaxy has to offer. For those who don't know who I am, my name is Emperor Revan of the Galactic Systems Empire. Today I am asking to ask you to sit down too listen to me speak. However there are those in the Galactic Empire who do not want me to speak. I suspect even now, chaos has reach it's way to Emperor Palpatine who is giving orders to find me and have me executed from what is rightfully mine. Why, because while the truncheon may be used in lieu of conversation. Words will always retain their power. Words offer the means to meaning and for those who can listen to these words, can hear the enunciation of truth, and the truth is… there is something terrible wrong with Palpatine's isn't there?" Revan said in a sad voice.

"Shut it off." Palpatine orders. He was clutching his hand in frustration and anger.

"He's using our emergency holo-transmitters. He's hacked in and is speaking at an unknown location. Our technicians can't access the holo-transmitters." Tarkin replies.

"Cruelty and injustice, hatred to those non-human, intolerance and oppression. Where once you had the freedom to object and speak and think as you saw fit, you now have sensors and surveillance coercing your conformity and silently soliciting you into submission. How did this happen, who's the blame? Well there are those more responsible than others and they will be held accountable but again truth be told, if you're looking for the guilty… you only need to look in a mirror." Revan said that caused Palpatine's and his administration to frown at Revan's choice of words. "I know why you did, I know you were afraid. Who wouldn't be? War and Terror became a part of your lives. There were a myriad of problems which conspired to corrupt your reason and rob you of your common sense. Fear got the best of you, and in your panic you turn to the now his excellency: Emperor Palpatine. He promise you order, he promise you peace. All he ask in return in silence was your silent, obedient consent. Three times I broke that silence. I attack Coruscant crippling the Emperor at the same time. I destroyed Tipoca City of Kamino ending their cloning projects. I destroyed their super weapon known as the 'Death Star' all because I wanted to remind the Galaxy of the ideas of the Republic and the Jedi's are not dead. We live and will fight to restore the peace of the galaxy. More than four thousand years ago a great Jedi Master discovered a great secret in the galaxy and attempted to save the Galaxy from self-destruction from corrupt politicians. His dream was to remind the Galaxy the words of fairness, justice and freedom are more than just words. They are perspectives. I follow that Jedi's code and dream. I seek to unite the Galaxy under a banner of peace instead of fear. So if you've seen nothing, if Palpatine's Galactic Empire crimes remain unknown to you, then I suggest you move on with your lives. But if you see what I see, and if you would seek as I seek… then I ask for you to stand beside me. To restore the Galaxy under the ideas of the Republic. Together, we can overcome any opponent even the Imperial Grand Army. I hereby declared war on the Galactic Empire. The Great Galactic War has begun!" Revan said as a symbol appears in his place.

"He's mad, he doesn't have the man power or fleet to take on the full might of the Empire." Natasi Daala said.

"He would not have declared war unless he knew a way to victory." Darth Vader replies.

"Indeed, find him." Palpatine barks out loud.

* * *

Harry removes his helmet and looks at the men that were gathered.

"Was that too much?" Harry asks.

"I thought it was brilliant. No doubt we're going to get a lot of volunteers." Juno Eclipse says.

"Yes, now comes the hard part, supplies and ships. We must go to the Armory. I can no longer wait."

"What is the Armory?" Galen Marek asks.

"It's a space factory that feeds off the force. It can make state of the art ships and weapons just be feeding it the force and raw materials."

"In that case Lord Revan… might we make a slight detour?" Kenobi says.

"Where too?"

"Mandalore. Duchess Satine Kryze will make a great ally and the Council of Neutral Systems could join your cause. I'm sure after that message their resistance will be a great addition to your Empire.

"Lord Revan, you need to see this." Echo said as he burst through the meeting chamber.

"What is it?"

"It's the Jedi sir."

They quickly followed Echo as he ran down the corridor into the medical section.

Inside the Bacca Tank Celeste Morne was moving her hand slowly. Then her eyes snap open revealing them to be blue as the oceans of Alderaan.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Sorry for those of you who were expecting a full rebel alliance. Just like how Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis split apart during 1000 of the Russant Reformation (0BBY) Mon Mothma split from the second Empire. Not because she disagrees with them. But rather she sees herself as a leader and not a follower. Her pride go in the way and she's left to become the Chief of State and Leader of the Rebel Alliance to Restore the Republic. The Mon Calamari's are also going to join her. This makes the war a three way battle. So it's Palaptine's Galactic Empire vs. Revan's Galactic Systems Empire vs. Mothma's Rebel Alliance.

I got Revan's speech from V for Vendetta. I changed it a bit but I found it useful.

Anyone got any ship or tank ideas for Revan's Galactic System Empire let me know.

As always please leave you reviews and tell me what you think.


	10. A Call to Arms

**Secrets of the Force**

**Author Notes:** I'm glad I got so many reviews. Please keep them coming. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. The Galactic Empire is mobilizing its forces and Harry's Galactic Systems Empire is training it's first batch of clones and recruits.

**Chapter 10: A Call to Arms**

**Year 989 of the Ruusant Reformation**

**Year 8 of Imperial Rule**

"So let me get this right, the Sith are currently the rulers of the Galaxy and the Jedi are nearly extinct." Celeste Morne says as she sits at the table.

"That's correct." Obi Wan replies.

"That's a long time. I can't believe nearly four thousand years have pass since I was in statist."

"A lot has happen."

"Though I must say, I'm surprise to see your still alive Revan." Celeste Morne replies eyeing Harry carefully.

"I took the name Revan." Harry said. He removes his mask to reveal he was not the same Revan, Celeste Morne was thinking of.

"I inherited Revan's spirit along with Bastila Shan's and Meetra Surik."

"Why did you do that?"

Harry then explain his past. How he came from an alternative universe how he was nearly killed being brought here but the three spirits or force apparitions offered him a deal to give him the power to destroy the Sith by merging with him as a new being.

"So do you have their memories?"

"No. Just their knowledge and information they had. As well as their gifts in the force."

"I know of Revan and Meetra Surik but who is Bastila Shan?"

"Jedi Master Bastila Shan was Revan's wife." Harry explained.

"I would have like to see your world." Bail Organa said.

"I don't think there's a way to go back." Harry said as he gives a sigh.

"It's important that the Sith do not learn of this." Shaak Ti says in a serious tone.

"I agree. Where too Lord Revan?" Bail Organa asks Harry. Harry sighs known it was better they called him by his adaptive name.

"We're going to Corellia to pick up some starships and fighters Senator Bel Iblis said that would be useful to the Empire. The information I have is that Revan knew a secret space factory that can be useful to us."

"How useful?"

"How long does a capital ship take to make?" Harry asks.

"Depending on the size of the ship six months to ten years." Garm Bel Iblis said who knew a lot about ships due to his long life spending time aboard Corellia Defense Fleet.

"The Armory can make a ship like the _Reliance_ in a week's time. Hundreds of star fighters can be made in a day. Corvettes can be made in two days." Harry said.

"A factory of this capability can be of great use for our war against the Empire."

"Exactly, the Galactic Empire has a limited amount of resources. If Palpatine doesn't be careful, then his Empire will collapse from within. Even he can't stop riots in the streets." Harry said carefully.

"I may know of some allies that will join us. However, you need to prove yourself to them. They won't just follow anyone."

Harry leans back and looks at his lightsaber.

"We got work to do." Harry said.

The _Reliance_ was in hyperspace, heading to a coordinate location in the Expansion Region.

Harry was in the middle of the meeting room with Shaak Ti, Celeste Morne, Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Havoc Squad and Captain Rex men promised to guard the room so they would not be disturbed.

"Any idea what they're doing?" Senator Garm Bel Iblis asks Sentor Bail Organa.

"Something about learning ancient Jedi Techniques. Lord Revan is sharing his knowledge on Force Powers that has long been lost. How, I do not know." Bail Organa said.

"Your excellency, we've at the coordinates. Should Lord Revan be inform?"

On cue, the Jedi all came out. While Lord Revan looked fine, the others were holding their heads.

"That is not something I want to do again." Shaak Ti says with a groan.

"The pain will pass, your mind is just sorting through the information you've been given." Harry said as they walked out the room.

"Lord Revan…" Captain Antilles said as he made to kneel.

"Stop. I do not want anyone to kneel before me. I may be your leader and superior, but I am no less important than you." Harry said.

"My Emperor, how should I address you when you approach?" Captain Antilles asks.

"There is no requirement. I have no crave to become a master of others and to stand above them. I am an equal to you despite what our titles may be." Harry said.

"I'm afraid Captain Antilles is right." Bail Organa said frowning. "We have to make some gesture at your presence. It's the ultimate sign of respect and acknowledgement your citizen and soldiers have for you."

"You all really want to do this?" Harry asks. He got no response telling him they indeed to continue until Harry accepted some sort of proposal.

"The Jedi have a tradition of bowing to others when they greet them. That's all I require." Harry said.

Everyone bowed before standing straight up as a sign of taking Harry's words seriously. Harry signs, it was just like when he was leading Dumbledore's Army.

"We've arrived at the coordinates where to now Lord Emperor?"

"I will take the helm and take us to the station. I didn't want us to arrive directly in case Imperial's are monitoring this area. I doubt they are." Harry said as he walks towards the bridge.

Harry then pulls the _Reliance_ towards the Nebula and quickly trust the force to navigate through it.

The moment they broke through they could see a massive station floating in front of them.

"This place is well hidden." A crewmen said in excitement.

"Not many would dare go through a Nebula to set up a station." Another said.

"No, it's why it's the perfect base of operations." Harry said. He stands up and looks at the crew.

"Board up everything we need onto the _Tantive IV. _Things that can be wasted, leave them on the ship. I'm sorry to tell you all this is the last flight of _Reliance._ You're about to see the true power of the Armory." Harry said.

"Load all your personal belongings and what equipment we can spare and take them on board the _Tantive IV_." Captain Antilles orders.

The crew began to move as they were instructed and quickly they left the bridge. Harry went to the computer and began to download the files he stole from Galactic Empire Military Headquarters.

Harry watches as the _Tantive IV_ left the _Reliance_ and docks at the lower docking bay. Harry turns the _Reliance _around and slowly backs it up into the center of the factory.

Harry walks off and heads towards the elevator towards the main control room.

Harry looks back to see the Alderaan and Corellia resistance walking in lead by their Senator and the Jedi Order.

"Good, you're all here. Watch closely. The factory is about to come alive for the first time in nearly thirty thousand years." Harry said as the station came to life and lights flashing before holding together. They could see the _Reliance _slowly started to move back before it's metal hull began to break apart.

"What's going on?" Senator Organa asks.

"This factory in many ways is alive. It's like a Super Intelligent A.I. that's also an organism. It feeds off the Force. It can replicate the metal and ores it receives but makes them stronger and more durable. Imagine it like this." Harry said seeing some confused faces. "The Galactic Empire uses the best technology in the galaxy. This will make that technology three times better." Harry said as he watch their eyes open wide.

"Then we're going to have the best star fleet in the galaxy." An ensign said.

"You could say that, but we shouldn't let that get to our heads. This station makes ship, weapons and armor even food. It doesn't and can't make soldiers. We're going to have train our clones and recruits to use these equipment." Harry said.

"What's important is that you can make the best star fleet in the galaxy! Palpatine and his Imperial Reign won't know what hit them when we get to full power." Garm Bel Iblis said.

"Indeed." Harry said.

"How long till we get some ships operational?" Bail Organa asks.

"It will be at least a week. Use the _Tantive IV_ to bring in as many recruits as you can. Captain Antilles, I trust you know the way to the Armory." Harry said.

"I do Lord Revan."

"Then, let us beginning."

* * *

Deep in space, onboard the Executor, officers were sitting down in the meeting room.

"I trust you all received the Emepror's Information?" Admiral Wullf Yularen says as he begins the meeting.

"Yes, I cannot believe our information is in hands of that fake Emperor." General Hurst Romodi said.

"Until this Super Dreadnaught is complete we are completely vulnerable." General Cassio Tagge said.

"They pose no threat to us." Admiral Conan Antonio Motti said in a supreme voice.

"The Systems Empire is far more dangerous than any of us think. They would have not declared war without a plan to back it up. Three times this Revan has attack important imperial locations and three times he has slip away." General Cassio Tagge says in a worried tone.

"All that proves is that the fake Emperor is a coward who likes to run away." Admiral Motti said.

"Revan is far more dangerous than you realize Admiral." General Tagge said.

"Dangerous to your pathetic ground forces perhaps, not to this Dreadnaught." Admiral Motti replies in an arrogant voice.

"The Galactic Systems Empire will gain support from the Imperial Senate."

"The Imperial Senate, is no longer a threat." Tarkin said as he came in followed by his protégé Natasi Daali and a hooded figured. "I have just received word the Emperor has disbanded the Imperial Senate for good." Tarkin said as he took his seat.

"Impossible. How will the Emperor control the star systems them?" Admiral Motti asks.

"Regional Governors have been given full control of their systems in line."

"Why would the Emperor disbanded the Senate?"

"The Emperor fears that many Senator's have been given the so called Emperor Revan information on Military Secrets. Some Senator's are even beginning to openly rebel against his Excellency. To protect the interest of the Empire, he disbanded the Senate and will allow Regional Moff's to rule instead. Our key to victory Gentlemen, is fear. Fear of this Dreadnaught that will shake the galaxy to its founding." Tarkin said.

"The enemy has the blueprints and readouts of this star ship. If they find a weakness however unlikely, before this Dreadnaught is fully operantional than we are doomed. This Dreadnaught is the most powerful weapon in the Galaxy, I suggest we use it." Admiral Motti said in a voice that made him sound like he was trying to give Tarkin orders.

"Do not be so please with the level of technology this ship posses. The ability to wipe out a planet, is insignificant next to the power of the Force." The hooded figure said.

"Do not try to frighten us with the Jedi's ways, Aid." General Tagge said with a clear tone of arrogance. "Darth Vader was defeated by this Emperor and I doubt a servant will do any better…" General Tagge began to grasp his neck as the hooded figure began to choke him without touching him. All the General's and Admiral's scouted back except for Tarkin who knew of Sith and Jedi ability but has never seen anything like the ability to choke someone with a mere thought.

"Enough of this, Lord Vader…. Release him."

"As you wish." Vader replies as Tagge collapse and gasp for air.

"This bickering is pointless. If you think you can take command of this ship, then you are wrong. This is Vader's flagship and his to see how he see's fit. Lord Vader has assured me that we will destroy this fake Empire with one quick stroke with superior numbers and the proper force to defeat them."

"Do we have any information on the enemy?" Admiral Motti asks eagerly.

Admiral Wullf Yularen stands up and looks at the holo-pad in front of him.

"Only that General Rham Kota's militia seems to be the back bone of the forces. The discarded clones of the 501st are also members, three hundred of them to be exact. Corellia seems to be making their ships and fighters. However…" Admiral Yularen said as he looks up.

"Yes, Admiral what is it?"

"We've received intelligent that former Senator Mon Mothma has split from this Revan's Empire and has formed her own Rebellion."

"So we got two rebellions to deal with." Tarkin said as he leans back in his chair and puts his hands underneath his chin a clear sign he was thinking.

"It is possible that Mon Mothma doesn't want to kneel before anyone else. She could be trying to seize power herself." Darth Vader replies.

"With the Death Star's destruction we should focus on finishing this ship and rain death to our enemies."

"That we shall." Darth Vader promise.

"Perhaps it's time we paid Corellia a visit and teach the galaxy what we do to traitors." Tarkin replies as he rested his elbows on the table and folds his hands to the point they could support his chin.

"What do you have in mind?" Vader demands.

* * *

"Alright, everyone fall in." Harry shouts over to the noise as Alderaanina's and Corellians all fall into place. Koto's Militia also fell into place as did Torrent Company. New clones began to fall in as well.

"Some of you will be our fighters, some of you will pilots. No matter what your jobs is, you are brethren under the Galactic System Empire. An Empire that is ruled by one, but will be run by a decromacy instead of fear. We shall beginning training. You will need it if you all intend to survive the war." Harry said.

"First, everyone needs proper armor. For those of you brought you own, dump them in there." Harry said pointing to a waste. "Your new armor is waiting for you in there. Just stand where the scanner is and you'll get your new armor immediately." Harry said. Once again, it felt strange giving orders but everyone fell into two lines and got rid of their armor and stood to get their new uniform. The first they put on was a armor suit that looked a lot like a wet suit. Next came the armor itself.

"Alright, everyone got their under armaments on?" Wraith asks as everyone changed into the new suits. She then began to show them how to put on their armor properly. First she started with the boots and greaves. Then she put on the belt and showed them how the chest armor went on. Before putting on the helmet.

She then turn to her left wrist communicator and press a series of buttons.

"You each can make your own passcode. Tell no one your pass code. This will activated a user friendly identification target. Also locate enemy units. Green are allies, and Blue are officers. If you see a gold target that means it's an admiral or a general." Wraith said as she walks between her trainees. "If you see a yellow then its mean warning as the target has not been identified. Red are enemies and kill orders are a go unless told otherwise. Black markers are Dark Jedi's Sith, such as Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. We are to give them no mercy and kill them on sight. All targets will appear in a triangle shape, while allies will appear in a square shape. Civilians will have a white circle and they are off limits." Wraith said as everyone put on their helmets.

"This, is the standard DC-20X Sniper Rifle. It comes with ten shots that can shoot up to a thousand meters. For those of you doing recon, this will be your primary weapon." Wraith said as she puts it down and picks up a blaster rifle.

"For those who will be several as security on ships or as standard troopers, this is the DC-20A Blaster Rifle. Comes with five hundred shots up to a hundred meters."

Harry stood there and watch as they all. Jace Malcom was going over the ranking system.

"Alright, here's the military hierarchy you all need to learn."

"Who's the leader?" A volunteer asks.

"That would be our Emperor Lord Revan. Unlike Palpatine who declared himself Emperor, your leaders and the Jedi all chose him to become Emperor." Jace Malcom said as he opens up a holo-map showing the new military ranks.

"So what do you think?" Garm Bel Iblis asks as he stood beside Harry.

"It's too early to tell, but… I think they're going to do nicely and we got a fine looking army building up."

"I am please you are happy." Garm Bel Iblis said.

"Come with me." Harry said as he walks towards the Docking Bay where one of the ships was being constricted.

"That ship is one of the biggest I've ever seen, what is it?"

"The Strident-Class Star Defender you requested. Only, I'm making it bigger and more powerful than Corellia could have thought possible. And I am giving it to you." Harry said.

"To me? My lord, shouldn't a ship of this size belong to you?"

"That is where you are wrong, as a Corellian, a ship that is base off of Corellia's engineers should belong to a leader of Corellia. This ship will be a symbol of hope for your people."

"I thank you my lord."

"It doesn't have a name yet. You can give it any name you want."

"I will name it _Alligence._" Garm said.

"Not Corellia or Falcon?" Harry asks.

"No, I name it so, to remind the people of Corellia where our alleigence lies and the person who freed us from corruption and tyranny."

"Corellia isn't under our control, not yet." Harry said as he looks out the window towards the massive ship that was being built.

"We will. Thanks to our intelligent network and Bail Organa's spy network that he's establish, we now know the Galactic Empire plans to assault Corellia and make an example of it to the rest of the Galaxy.

"Only, the Empire will for the first time, feel threaten when a new power has risen. This will be our advantage." Harry said as they look out towards the stars and see empty space.

* * *

**Author Notes: **I know many of you are wondering what guns look like. I will be posting pics soon on my profile. Check it out as I have half the list for Galactic Systems Empire ships.

Here's the Ranking System you all been wanting to see or for those of you who are just curious take a look.

Note: The Emperor Revan (Harry) Has supreme authority over all military forces and action. However, there will be three individuals who will also be a six star general/admiral. Director of Imperial Military Defense Garm Bel Iblis and Grand Master Yoda as a Grand General. (Haven't found an Grand Admiral yet. Could use some help.) It takes only two out of three votes to overrule the Emperor's military decision. This is in place so that while the Emperor is in complete power, his power is also controlled by others.

I can't post it on here for some reason so I'll pose it on my profile. Hope you guys enjoy it.


	11. Dawn of War

**Secrets of the Force**

**Author Notes:** Check my profile in my bio. I put some key details of this story inside there.

**Chapter 11: Dawn of War**

**Year 990 of the Ruusant Reformation**

**Year 9 of Imperial Rule**

**Year 0 of Galactic Systems Empire Formation**

**Year 0 of Rebel Alliance Formation**

It has been more than eight months since Harry's declaration of war against the Galactic Empire and Palpatine's reign. However, most of the Galaxy was beginning to wonder if it was a hoax and there was no war. That didn't stop the Imperial's from ruining people's lives. It was no secret a large number of aliens and humans were disappearing to join Revan's Empire. They headed to the one place where it was rumored he resided. The Unknown Regions. For this, the Emperor decided to make an acceptation to an alien race that lived in the Unknown Regions. The Chiss. They've run their government much like Palpatine ran his. Palpatine sent Grand Moff Tarkin with a proposal. To join the Empire and in return, for the Chiss that enlisted in the Imperial Military, they would allow their most skilled to become officers. The Chiss accepted, having been a longtime ally of the Sith since the First Great Galactic War.

With new recruits and a new ally, the Emperor knew the mistakes of the past would not be repeated. To show a sign of faith, and to replace the treacherous Grand Admiral Demetrius Zaarin who perished last year while taking down at least third of the Imperial Fleet. Palpatine promoted their most gifted and influential Chiss Officer to the rank of Grand Admiral. Mitth'raw'nuruodo better known as Admiral Thrawn.

The only thing the Chiss ask in return was that they be treated with the highest level of respect in the Galactic Empire. Palpatine of course agreed. Knowing these were allies best kept on a happy note and not at the end up stab in the back.

Unknown to Palpatine and his empire, Harry knew of the Chiss and kept out of their sensor range. This allowed him to train most of his forces on Lehon, better known as Rakus Prime. Harry meanwhile had secretly taken Corellia Run Hyperspace Lane and was sending ships and men to Corellia, knowing that the Empire would strike first at Corellia to crush the hopes of any military resistance.

Harry was walking down the market buying some food.

"If the Galactic Empire sends it's Imperial Troopers, then I'll join the resistance. I'll join Revan's Empire." A local was saying.

For months, rumors were spreading in Corellia that Emperor Palpatine Galactic Empire would be sending their Imperial Troopers to dominate the planet and secure the hyperspace lane. Ever since Garm Bel Iblis cut the supplies to the Galactic Empire, the Empire was attempting to seize control of the hyperspace lane.

**Flashback**

Genearl Cham Syndulla the Twi'lek General from the Clone Wars stood with his forces alongside Mirialan Commodore Bailanna and her forces with to everyone's surprise, Death Watch. Bo-Katan Kryze lead what forces were loyal to the idea of a Free Mandalore and to everyone's surprise, she was serving as Duchesss Satine Kryze, her sisters ambassador.

It wasn't just Death Watch that stood there, many were mandalorians who were displeased with Palpatine's Government.

Clan Ordo, was the most vocal and to the Jedi's surprise, their greatest supports. Clan Vizla joined as well, though they weren't as strong as Clan Ordo, they had no doubt talent in their clan.

"You are a Jedi, why should we fight for you?" Bo-Katan demanded as she started the meeting. They were only allowed two bodyguards and to show support, she brought a member from Clan Ordo and on of her Death Watch lieutenants by her side.

"Because he is honest about his dealings than the Empire is." Commodore Beilanni said.

"Being honest doesn't win battles." Bo-Katan snaps.

"Because my rule will bring the Mandalorian to glory. I know much of Mandalorian's rich history of battle. So I have a question for you, would you rather side with the Sith or a Jedi."

Bo-Katan said nothing but sucks in her breath.

"Let's look at the facts." Harry said. "Every time the Mandalorians have sided with the Sith, it has also ended bad for the Mandalorians. Once the Sith get what they want, they've betrayed the Mandalorians and left your people to rot. However, there have been times when the Mandalorian's have joined forces with the Jedi." Harry said as pushes a button and they looked at the Dark Wars where they watch Mandalore the Preserver led Mandalorian Forces to aid the Republic against the returning Sith. "I think it goes without saying, the Mandalore the Preserver and his forces were welcome and treated with the highest level of Respect by the Old Republic and to the Jedi. The rewards for the Mandalorian's under Mandalore the Preserver were outstanding, with the Jedi's help and guidance, the clans were able to become stronger than they were during the Mandalorian Wars." Harry said.

"He speaks the truth," Temuera Ordo said. "I know Death Watch don't have a good history with the Jedi, but Death Watch is not one to speak of honor. They attack civilians instead of soldiers." He added.

"My forces don't like the Empire. But we do not wish to die a pointless death." Bo-Katan said.

"Perhaps that's the problem." Cham Syndulla asks. "The question I have is can we trust Death Watch. Just as Temuera Ordo says, Death Watch has no honor and your forces are the least trustworthy. If we allow you to join us, then what's to stop you from betraying us?"

Bo-Katan had no answer.

"Bo-Katan, you wish to fight for honor, I will show you the way. I am not a Sith who creates lies and deceit with the illusion of false victory. I've heard the story from General Kenobi. You're goal is to bring Death Watch and Mandalore to the way of the warrior and fight for glory. You cannot do that by acts of terrorism. If you want to bring honor to Mandalore, than you need to defeat the Empire that has shun your people and keeps them under imperial rule." Harry said.

"Clan Ordo, will fight for you." Tegris Ordo said.

"What?" Bo-Katan said in disbelief.

"Clan Ordo has been a longtime ally of Jedi's. We've were raised never to trust a Sith. Now I see why. Clan Ordo will fight. We only ask, that we are apart of your Military Command."

Harry fold his arms. Yoda did make a request that he choose another Grand General. Perhaps he found a new one.

"I can do better. If the people of Mandalore and the Mandalorian Clans give me their full support, then who ever holds the title Mandalore, will be Galactic Systems Imperial Grand General of my forces."

"What good is that?" Bo-Katan asks.

"This makes the Mandalore the highest ranking military officer in my Empire." Harry said. "Only two people will have the authority to order Mandalore. Myself, and Garm Bel Iblis who is the Director of Imperial Military Defense." Harry said.

"That's a generous offer. One that the Mandalorian Clans will accept." Tegris Ordo said. He turns to face Bo-Katan. She was leaning back, as if trying to find an argument. Seeing none, she gives a sigh and nods.

"So we are all in agreement. You will fight for me?" Harry said.

The three leaders nod their heads and the deal was sealed.

Later that day, the Mandalorian Clan and Death Watch that answered the call, were having a meeting on who would be elected for the first time in since Jango Fett reign, who would be Mandalore.

Harry was called to the Mandalorian Camps when they could not make a decision. He acted as a mediator.

"It should be Death Watch who should be Mandalore." Bo-Katan shouted.

"You are not a clan of Mandalore. You have no say." Clan Kelborn shouted.

"I am of Clan Kryze!" Bo-Katan shouted back.

Harry sighs as the clans began to fight with each other.

"ENOUGH!" Harry roared. Everyone stop fighting and look at their newly accepted Emperor.

"Each clan, will choose it's best warrior and they will be given a test by me to see who the best is. The best warrior will be Mandalore, agreed?" Harry said. One by the other clans nodded.

Sixteen Clans, only three did not show, Clan Spar, Clan Fett, Clan Lok and Clan Vizsla. That meant sixteen warriors stood before Harry an hour later.

"You are the greatest warriors of your clans and you bring honor to your clan. However, it would be pointless to have you battle each other. You're all good warrior as it is. My test is one of your mind. How will can you mobilize and organize your mind into an effective strategy?" Harry said. Soldiers brought tables of board games of chess.

"A strength of test and endurance is not necessary as you all are already the best in your clans. You will each face each other, to test your strategy capabilities. If you lose three times, your out. The last winner will be Mandalore." Harry said. Some clans look nervous. It was clear they were expecting a test of strength and wits not a test of the mind.

The games went until the night, in the end Tegris Ordo and Jincoln Cadera were the last ones battling it out. They were tied two to two.

Harry stood above them, watching the game. Both apparently were good at strategies as they were down to three pieces. Finally, Jincoln Cadera knock his king over and stood up.

"This is pointless. We are both skilled. However, Tegris Ordo is a better leader and fighter than I am. He's also a great strategist. All hail the new Mandalore!"

"Tegris Ordo, I hereby declared you, Mandalore… the Immortal!" Harry said out loud. "You will lead the clans to be remember for all time, just as Mandalore the Preserver did. May the Force be with you!" Harry said handing Tegris a Mandalorian Helmet of high quality and a symbol of power.

The next day, the military leaders were meeting with the new Mandalore.

"Corellia is going to be attack, Palpatine's Imperial forces are gathering at Anaxes under Grand Moff Tarkin's command. Bail Organa's spy network has informed us that there is over a hundred thousand Imperial Troopers, and nearly a thousand ships." Harry said as began the meeting.

"This could only mean one thing, they mean to level Corellia back to the stone ages." Cham Syndulla said. He was wearing the new uniform the Empire was providing.

"Corellia is a world with some of the most advance technology in the Galaxy. I don't think they're going to destroy it, but rather they're going to attempt to capture it and try to use that technology for themselves. However, to capture Corellia will be no easy task, it has one of the best Navy Fleets and Star Fighter pilots in the Galaxy. We need to send our forces to Corellia beforehand and assist in defending the local." Harry said.

"There are mountains where we can hide our forces" Garm Bel Iblis said. "The people of Corellia have been hearing rumors of an Imperial Invasion. Many of joining the local military. However, thanks to your new ships, Corellia's defenses have become much stronger."

"The new T-65X X-Wings are serving Corellia well?" Harry asks.

"They are excellent. Even the new Corellian Defender-Class Freighter is serving well."

"The problem is the ground. Corellia's military doesn't have a strong army and relies heavily upon its Navy. That's where my Imperial Soldiers will come in."

"You have a plan?" Bail Organa asks.

"You're plans have been the most successful and I do not see why they would fail now." Garm Bel Iblis said.

"Corellia will use what ships it has to defend itself against the Galactic Empire's Navy forces. I have reasons to suspect the Moff and Governor of Corellia will use the capital's defense to attack the Corellia Navy from behind. If that happens then Corellia Navy forces could collapse. Before the battle we will sent what soldiers we can to Corellia to assault the Capital Building. In the meantime, Commodore Beilanni will lead our Star Cruisers to attack the imperial navy from the rear. General Kenobi will lead the star fighters to draw the TIE Fighters away from bombing Corellia."

"A solid plan." Mandalore the Immortal said. "Who will lead the Ground Forces?"

"You will, this will be a good test to show your worth as Mandalore. I will lead a special strike team to capture the Moff and Imperial Governor. They have security codes of this sector and have ties to Grand Moff Tarkin who is the greatest threat during this attack."

"What of me?" Garm Bel Iblis asks.

"You will lead Corellia Fleet to defend your home world. Bascially it's like this, Director Iblis you're forces are known as Falcon. A symbol for your people to remind them why they are fighting for, you'll be leading the defense of Corellia. Commodore Beilanni forces is Spear. She lead her forces to attack the Imperial Navy from the rear and to prevent any bombardment. She will hide her forces near Alderaan, which as you all know is only half a parsec away from Corellia. We will land our forces near Coronet City to attack what imperials are there. Mandalore will lead the charge and secure the city. He will be known as Basilisk."

"After the Basilisk War Droids I take it." Mandalore said in a strong tone.

"Yes, meanwhile, I will lead a strike team against the Capital Building to turn off what defenses it has and capture the Moff and the Governor. My team will be known as Saber."

"It a solid plan." Obi-Wan Kenobi said after giving it some thought.

"Any objects or does any have anything to add?" Harry asks.

"We are in possession of several ion cannons. We could use them to improve our defense against any attack." Garm Bel Iblis said.

"Then we have to secure them first." Harry said.

**Flashback Ends**

"They are mobilizing at Anaxes." A merchant said.

"What about the Galactic Systems Empire? Are they going to attack the Galactic Empire? I mean they're the ones who declared war against the Galactic Empire." Another merchant said.

"Is it true that an attack is coming?" Harry asks the merchant seller.

"If it is, I'll be the first to enlist in the Corellian Navy. Age restriction be damned." The old man said. Harry smiled and like the spirit of Corellia.

"Look is Senator Garm Bel Iblis." The old merchant said.

Harry looks and sees that he was in a heavy argument with a woman walking by his side.

"Just listen to me for once. If the Imperial's come then I want you to go some where safe." Garm Bel Iblis said.

"No, have you've forgotten. I am an imperial loyalist of the New Order! I believe in Palpatine and his reign." The woman said.

"His reign is coming to an end." Garm Bel Iblis said.

"Because of that so called Emperor Revan and his Galactic Systems Empire? They will fail, they have no hope of victory." The woman said with a laugh.

"Senator Garm Bel Iblis. An Imperial fleet is coming out of hyperspace we estimate it's a full task force." A Corellian Marine said as he came up to his Military Leader.

"Evacuate our civilians to their shelters. Their safety and protection is our highest priority. Take me to High Command so I can speak to Grand Moff Tarkin against this illegal attack."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Harry said nothing as Garm Bel Iblis and his wife disappeared on the speeder. Harry slips into the alley and walks down the secret bunker Garm Bel Iblis provided for the Mandalorians and Imperial Soldiers.

After walking two kilometers, Harry came out of the tunnel and enters the bunker that was located in the mountains.

"Lord Revan, you've return any news?" A Mandalorian guard asks.

"Yes, an Imperial Fleet just arrived. It's time." Harry said as he moved towards his room and puts on his robes and armor before putting on his mask.

Everyone quickly mobilize and gathered around the meeting hall. All getting geared up for battle.

* * *

Garm Bel Iblis went to the holo-com room and stood there as Grand Moff Tarkin appeared.

"Awe, the traitorous former Senator. I do hope we can end this conflict without the loss of your people."

"These is unusual for you Tarkin. Normally you would just attack without giving time to allow any sort of diplomacy to take place."

"Truly I'm surprise as much as you are. However, I am doing this to a favor to your wife who has given me many favors in the past." Tarkin replies. Garm Bel Iblis looks at his wife who was unable to meet his eyes and knew at once what these favors were. "Now then, out of mere respect and to pay off my debts to your wife, I am asking Corellia lay down its weapons, it fleet to be disbanded and for Corellia to join the rightful Empire, the Galactic Empire by swearing allegiance to Emperor Palpatine." Tarkin said in a bored tone.

"You think the people of Corellia will bow to the fake Emperor of the Galaxy? No, our allegiance cannot be bought or bullied. Like the great Falcon of Corellia, we will use our fleets to defend ourselves and I will see to it that your fleet is meets the Spear of Corellia." Garm Bel Iblis said.

His wife frowns at her husband's choice of words. As did Tarkin who was familiar with Corellia traditions.

"Truly I am sadden. I know how strong Corellia's Defense Fleet is and it would have been a great addition to a united Galaxy under his Excellency, Emperor Palpatine's. However I am not surprise, you did swear your allegiance to the false Emperor." Tarkin said.

Now Garm's wife open wide. She knew her husband stood against Palpatine's rule but she had no idea he was in league with the enemy of her beloved Emperor.

"I will see to it personally that you are executed for your crimes against his majesty." Tarkin promised as the holo-call ended.

"I think a divorce is in order." Garm said to his looking at her in disgust.

"You can't be serious. I did what I had to for our childrens sake and to gain you favor in Palpatine's court. Just listen to Tarkin, it would be better to be on the winning side than serving a man who hides behind a mask." His wife pleads with her husband.

"Take me to _Allegiance._" Garm replies. His marines nodded and follow suit. His wife followed, all why protesting against her husband's actions.

* * *

"Sir, there's an unknown ship on our scanners." A lieutenant replies to Tarkin.

"Bring it up on scan." Newly promoted Lieutenant Commander Natasi Daala orders as they look at a strange ship.

"How big is it?" Tarkin asks.

"Scanning, sir, it's at least four time bigger than our _Devastator._" The lieutenant said in a worried voice.

"It may be a large ship, but I doubt it can do much against the might of the Imperial Navy." Lt. Commander Daala says.

"I wouldn't be too sure. If it was built by Corellia than it's a clear threat." Tarkin replies frowning. There was no Intel on this ship.

"If we can capture that ship, then it will be a great prize for the Emperor." Darth Vader says.

"Agreed. Send in the first wave of fighters and Star Destroyers to weaken the defense of Corellia's navy."

"Sir," Captain Gilad Pellaeon said.

"Yes Captain." Darth Vader said.

"It's not just that unknown ship, there are two more unknown types protecting the planet." He reports. Captain Pelleaon presses a button and two ships, one that was a small shape star destroyer and the other looking a lot like a former Seperatist Nebula-Class B Frigate.

"I recognize this one." Lt. Commander Daala replies pointing on the hammerhead shape warship. "It looks a lot like the Old Republic Hammer-Class and Thranta-Class Corvette's." She said.

"Indeed. However, these ships," Captain Pellaeon said pointing to the small like star destroyer, "Is a complete unknown. There is nothing in them in our database."

"I will lead the star fighters against the Corellia star corps. Grand Moff Thrawn will be in charge of the fleet. Grand Moff Tarkin will capture Coronet City and execute the Moff and the Imperial Governor for their failure to keep Corellia in line." Darth Vader orders.

Everyone nods their head and begins to work.

Unknown to everyone, Gilad Pelleaon was secretly beginning to have doubts about the Emperor's rule and thinking about deflecting, as was his crew.

* * *

Author Notes: Another chapter comes to an end. I was going to write the Battle of Corellia, but that will be next chapter. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.


	12. Naval Battle of Corellia

**Secrets of the Force**

**Author Notes:** Check my profile in my bio. I put some key details of this story inside there. I got some ideas from Swords and Magic, a good crossover that no longer exist.

**Chapter 12: Naval Battle of Corellia**

**Year 990 of the Ruusant Reformation**

**Year 9 of Imperial Rule**

**Year 0 of Galactic Systems Empire Formation**

**Year 0 of Rebel Alliance Formation**

"We are reporting live from Corellia where the Galactic Empire Imperial Navy has just emerge from hyperspace. We are told the long time Senator and the current Military Director of Corellia Defense Forces Garm Bel Iblis is leading the defense against the Imperial Navy, however the Imperial Navy has five times the amount of ships and nearly ten times as many fighters as Corellia." A reporter said. Unknown to the reporter, her report was going to the entire galaxy instead of the local Corellia system. "The military police and army is attempting to lead the civilians to safety however the fighting is said to become intense. Many citizens are taking up arms and are attacking the Imperial Capital building where the Imperial Storm Troopers are responding to this offense."

Palpatine frowns at the broadcast. Corellia was one of the founding members of the Core Worlds. If Corellia does not fall, then this would make his Empire look weak.

"What's that? We've just received word that a armada of ships have emerge from Hyperspace bearing symbols of the newly formed Galactic Systems Empire and have attack the Galactic Empire."

Up in space, Tarkin could see the look of panic on his officers as a fleet with twice the amount of ships appeared out of hyperspace.

"Scan every ship, find me a weakness in their defense." Tarkin orders. However most of the crew was in a state of panic. Only his Lt. Commander Natasi Daala ran a scan.

"All ships are unknown." She reported.

"Give me their size starting with the biggest." Tarkin Orders.

"Yes sir." Natasi Daala replies as she started to scan all the ships.

"Mark One, Unknown Class… Possible Star Destroyer. Three thousand, two hundred meters long!" Natasi Daala reported. "I count ten of them and they are in front of the fleet."

"Next one…"

"Sir… the next one… is says _Imperious-Class Star Destroyer _on the holocom." Lt. Commander Daala reports.

"What!" Tarkin replies. One thousand, nine hundred eighty five meters long, the Imperious-Class Star Destroyer as it said on the holo-com, Tarkin could feel a chill crawl up his spine. If the Galactic Systems Empire truly made the Imperious-Class Star Destroyer, than they were in trouble as the newly Imperial II-Class Destroyer was no match for a ship with superior armament and better defense.

"There are about fifty of them." Daala reports. "The ships in the middle are smaller than ours but it still says they're unknown. There is no record of them."

"Sir, they're sending fighters."

"Inform Lord Vader." Tarkin orders. He then began to form a plan, but he couldn't find one that was effective. Garm Bel Iblis Corellia Defense Fleet was attacking him head on and he had the Galactic Systems Empire attacking him from behind.

"Contact the rest of the fleet and have them come here at once." Tarkin orders.

Vader always loved flying, there was no secret about that. He could see thousands of TIE Fighters attacking the strange new ships. However his attention was brought elsewhere when he notice a familiar flying style that caused several TIE Fighters to exploded.

"Kenobi." Vader breathed. He turns his TIE Advance Fighter towards what look like a modified Eta-2 Actis Interceptor.

Kenobi received a warning light coming from his starboard side and zoomed in four times to see a modified TIE Fighter heading his way. Trusting the force, Obi-Wan could sense the sinister presence of his fallen apprentice.

"R4, prepare for battle against the unknown TIE Fighter. Boost our engines and increase our forward deflector shields." Obi-Wan said as he moves his Eta-3 Nibus-Class Star Interceptor to attack Kenobi.

"General Kenobi!" A Clone Fighter said as two T-65X X-Wings moved up to him.

"I got this, it's Darth Vader and he's a skilled pilot. Help with the defense of your plant." Kenobi order.

"Understood General." The fighters replied as they left Obi-Wan to face his former apprentice.

Vader open fires at Kenobi the moment he was in range. Just as he predicted Kenobi didn't fire and instead sealed his S-Foils in and pass by him. Vader then turns to the Port Side knowing Kenobi would turn to starboard side allow them to meet again.

Blue blaster fire erupted from behind him.

"What?!" Vader screams as he looks behind him to see Kenobi's fighter behind him.

Vader moves left to avoid the blaster fire before turning right. However Kenobi's seemed to have predicted this and he lost his starboard engine.

Kenobi fired again but Vader just as he thought was able to dodge and disappear from his screen and targeting IFF system.

R4-T4 who was analyzing Vader's fighter told Kenobi that the move was impossible.

"I know R4, increase our rear deflector shields at once." Kenobi said as he moves his fighter to the right. Vader appeared and fired his TIE Advance green blasters at Kenobi.

"No!" Vader shouted as he began to crash into the planet. He was so use to ordering Jango Fett's clones that he forgotten that Kenobi's forces were not clones and they would disobey orders to assist their leaders.

Four T-65X X-Wings flew by Kenobi's Eta-3 Nimbus-Class; two at each of his sides.

"You ok General?" The clone fighter asks.

"Yes, thanks to you." Kenobi replied.

Unlike the Kamino clones, these clones would disobey orders should the situation call for it. In this case, they knew General Kenobi was in danger, and disobey his orders and attack Darth Vader's TIE Advance to save their General.

Commodore Beilanni watch as the rest of the Imperial Fleet arrived, nearly a thousand ships just as their intelligence said.

"Captain Eclipse." Commodore Beilanni said on the secure holo-com.

"Yes Commodore?" the Captain asks.

"Take the _Salvation _and half the fleet and engaged the Imperial Fleet that just emerge from hyperspace before they join up with Tarkin's forces. Keep them separated. We must wait until Admiral Triem arrives." She orders.

"I'm on it Commodore." Juno Eclipse replies as he begins to order her forces into attack position.

"Sir, half the fleet has broken off." Lt. Commander Natasi Daala reports as she was watching the holo-map of the battle. Grand Moff Tarkin believed it wise for her learn how Tarkin controls the battlefield.

Tarkin walks over and frowns as he was watch the enemy fleet split in half.

"They're going to engage our fleet that just arrived. They're attempting to keep us separated." Tarkin replies.

"Sir, Lord Vader has been shot down." The bridge lieutenant reported.

"Whoever shot down Lord Vader must be an extremely skilled pilot. Where is Lord Vader?" Tarkin said.

"We don't know. How do you know Lord Vader is alive?"

"He has been shot down before, but he has never perish. Find him." Tarkin orders.

"What of the fleet, if what you taught me is true than we cannot allow them to separate us." Lt. Commander Daala said.

"We are in a tough position." Tarkin replies as he looks at the holo-map. "We got the Corellia Defense Fleet in front of us, and the Galactic System Empire moving in between us. Half their fleet is moving to block our reinforcements from joining us."

"Sir, we got more ships coming out of hyperspace. They match the war ships of the Galactic System Empire." The Bridge Captain reports.

"There's going to move into position here," Tarkin replies as he moves his hand in the empty space between the Galactic Systems Imperial Navy and the Imperial Navy. "If that happens then our forces will be lost in chaos and confusion. We need to use our numbers to our advantage and quickly." Tarkin replies.

"How do we do that, they're cutting us apart." Lt. Commander Daala said as the _Devastator_ begins to rock.

"Sir, there is another fleet! It's coming from the dark side of the moon of Gus Talon!"

Tarkin looks at the holomap as nearly a hundred ships emerge on the display.

"How did you not detect them until now?" Tarkin yelled at the captain.

"We just spotted the ship signature a few seconds ago."

Tarkin pulls out a blaster and shoots the captain.

"Incompetence." Tarkin shouted in disgust.

"We should retreat. We're losing ships fast." Lt. Commander Daala said.

"I will not report to his excellency that we failed to put Corellia in it's place. No, there is a way to change the tide into our favor." Tarkin replied as he eyes the holo-map carefully.

"We have to clear the ships behind us. Order Admiral Yularen to attack the Galactic Systems Navy at once. We will attack as well. We will leave our fighters to attack the Corellia Defense Fleet. Begin landing the Acclamator II-Class Assault Ships and get our men on the ground." Tarkin orders.

"Tarkin is moving just as Lord Revan predicted. He's leaving behind his TIE Fighters to attack the Corellia Defense Fleet. He doesn't want the Defense Fleet to attack his forces from the rear." Commodore Beilanni replies.

"Now, the time is Admiral." Yoda says.

"All ships all fighters, begin Phase Two." Commodore Beilanni shouted into the ships intercom.

From the planet's surface CR90 Corvettes left their spaceports from all over and behind to join the fight. With CR90's in the Defense Fleet, the TIE Fighters were slowly being picked apart like they were flies.

"Defense Fleet being your attack." Commodore orders. "Bring our fleet around, join Eclipse's forces at once. We'll cover their rear. Contact General Kenobi, have him begin the Phase Two at once." Commodore Beilanni orders.

"Yes Admiral."

Tarkin grinned his teach as the Corellia Defense Fleet was not staying where they were, instead they were moving forward, completely ignoring the Acclamator II-Class Assault Ships.

"Why aren't they attack the landing party?" Lt. Commander Daala asks.

"Sir, we've detected an energy outside of Coronet City. Sir, they have Ion Cannons!"

Several Acclamator's exploded as the Ion Cannon's hit the ships. Tarkin never cared for the clones, their duty was to serve the Emperor. But to lose more than a thousand clones before they could even land on the planet. Tarkin knew if the army could land on Corellia, then the Corellia Defense Fleet would be defeated and they could turn the planet's own defensives against the Galactic System Empire and the defenders of Corellia.

"They're giving us a room to move?" Lt. Commander Daala said as the ships moved to connect with Admiral Yularen's forces.

"They want us in one spot. It will make it easier for their ion cannon to target us." Tarkin replies. "We got no choice, move our fleet into attack position. If we get near the Galactic System Naval Fleet, then the Ion Cannon's won't be able to target us."

"Forgive me for saying this Grand Moff Tarkin, but… I think they're expecting that." Lt. Commander Daala replies.

"What would you suggests?" Tarkin asks. Had it been anyone else, he would have killed them for speaking against him.

"We're about to connect with Admiral Yularen's forces. All of us at once should attack the Corellia Defense Fleet head on and try to over run their position to give our fleet a clear bombardment range attack." Lt. Commander Daala replies as she moved the ships into pieces.

"Our losses will be heavy but it will show the Galaxy the cost of a Revan's Victory. We can also order our Victory-Class Destroyers to attack the Ion Cannon's. Well thought out, my protégé.

"Bombard Corellia?" Captain Pelleaon said as he receive his orders.

"That's correct sir, these orders are coming from Grand Moff Tarkin himself."

"My brethren are down there." Commander Bly said in protest.

Commander Bly was one of the few independent thinking clones left from Kamino.

"Sir, what should we do?"

Captain Gilad Pelleaon walks towards the window and stares at his home planet. It look so peaceful. However, he has been hearing rumors how the people of Corellia were not pleased with the rule of Emperor Palpatine. He himself question if the Galactic Empire was truly an effective government. He only stayed because the military was disciplined. Something he valued greatly. The one thing he could not do, no matter what the Emperor could make of him. Was attack his own people.

"Men, I have serve with you all since the Clone Wars. What I am asking you all will be consider to be treason by the Galactic Empire. For those of you who do not wish to be a part of it, speak now." Captain Pelleaon said.

"Sir, with all due of respect, you are the greatest military officer we've had the pleasure of serving. No matter what the Empire says, I cannot find the strength to order to attack civilians." His lieutenant said.

"Then, this ship will abandon its position as a member of the Imperial Grand Naval Fleet member. Attack the _Devastator_!" Captain Pelleaon orders.

"Admiral, an Imperial II-Class is attacking the Imperial Flagship." A bridge ensign reports.

"What?" Commodore Beilani replies as she walks zooms in on the holo-map and sees two Star Destroyer battling it out.

"What does our intel say?" Commodore Beilanni asks.

"The ships are to attack the planet and bombard it." A lieutenant reports.

"Looks like a ship doesn't agree with those orders." The Commodore replies.

"Assist, shall we?" Yoda said.

"Inform Lord Revan of this development. Assist the Rogue Star Destroyer."

"Who is dare attacking my ship!" Tarkin yells.

"It's Captain Pelleaon!"

"Captain Gilad Pelleaon?" Lt. Commander Daala replies as she looks at her lover.

"I should have foreseen this. The man is from Corellia. He would of course chosen to side over the people of Corellia instead of the Emperor." Tarkin answers.

"I've heard of him. They say he's a naval genius." Daala replies.

"He's never was promoted to Admiral because the Emperor had doubts about the man's loyalty. I see now those doubts were right to be thought of." Tarkin replies as the ship begins to rock.

"Break off the attack and move the ship behind the fleet." Tarkin replies. "Have the _Avenger_ and _Crusher _attack Captain Pelleaon _Chimera _at once. The Emperor does not like traitors.

"Sir, Tarkin's ship is moving away and the _Avenger _and _Crusher _are moving towards us." The bridge lieutenant said.

"Tarkin you coward. Are you unable to meet your end like a real officer?" Captain Pelleaon said as he clutches his fist in frustration.

"Sir, what are our orders?"

"Increase our shields. Prepare for assault and any boarding parties." Captain Pelleaon shouted.

Before the two Star Destroyers could fire at the _Chimera_ fighters appeared heading towards them and blue blaster fire appeared hitting the two ships. The two Star Destroyers stop their advance and slowly began to back away firing their green turbolasers at the advance forces.

"Sir, the Galactic System Empire is covering us. They're actually helping us." An ensign shouted

"Get me a secure comlink to them." Captain Pelleaon orders. They did so and a Torguta woman stood on the holocom looking at Captain Pelleaon.

"I am Jedi Master and High General of the Galactic System Empire, Shaak Ti. Imperial Warship, state your intention immediately."

"Master Shaak Ti, I heard you perish from Order 66."

"I live, now your intentions. Why have you've betrayed the Galactic Empire?"

"I am Captain Gilad Pelleaon of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimera_. I broke my ties with the Galactic Empire because I refuse to bombard my home planet."

Master Shaak Ti turns to her left and someone said something. Captain Pelleaon couldn't hear what was being said, but Shaak Ti turns and looks back at Captain Pelleaon.

"The Galactic System Empire will accept your surrender if you agree to surrender your ship to us. I swear to you, that you and your crew shall not be harmed."

"Surrender?" his lieutenant replies. He looks out the window and sees a Star Destroyer like warhips lines up on the Port and Starboard side of the _Chimera._

"Perhaps our ship can join you. We can give you intel on the enemies plans." Captain Pelleaon offered instead.

"That is true, but unfortunately Lord Revan must make that decision and he is on the planet. The best we can do now is accept your surrender." Shaak Ti replies.

"Please, let me speak to the highest military officer. A naval officer if you please Master Jedi."

"Very well, I will connected you to the _Allegiance._" The holocom blurred for a moment before a man in a strange new uniform appeared.

"Gil' my old friend. How have you've been?" Garm Bel Iblis said.

"You're the highest ranking Military Official?" Gilad Pelleaon said in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm the Military Director of the Imperial Systems Naval. This makes me Second in Command of all Imperial Systems Forces."

"My crew and I wish to join. We will offer intel and support if you agree not to take us into custody."

"Hmm, normally procedures would say no my friend. I cannot without Lord Revan's knowledge of this and approval. But since this is an emergency, the decision does lie with me. I am saying yes out of our friendship. Move your ship until it reaches the _Paladin-Class Star Battle Cruiser Sovereign._" Garm Bel Iblis said.

"Understood, and thank you." Captain Pelleaon said.

Tarkin slams his fist down as the Galactic System Fleet advance into the safety net of his fleet. A tactical error was that the Galactic Empire Imperial Army and Navy held the best technology in the Galaxy. This proved to be wrong as the enemies Star Destroyers began to attack his fleet head on.

"Move our fleet towards Corellia now." Tarkin shouts into the intercom.

Nearly twenty _Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer _moves towards Corellia ahead of Tarkin and his forces.

Garm Bel Iblis smiled and knew Phase Three was about to begin. The Galactic Empire, love to spread fear. Today, they would learn what it was like to be afraid themselves.

"Prepare the EMP." Garm Bel Iblis said.

"Please don't do this. Your skills are wasted with the fake Emperor. Serve Palpatine and his order." His wife pleads.

"I've heard enough. My allegiance lies to Emperor Revan and his Galactic Systems Empire. After today, so will Corellia. You should thank Lord Revan wife. I'm sorry, ex-wife. It was Lord Revan who gave me this ship without asking anything in return. That is why, I named it _Allegiance. _So that Corellia will never forget who help us and improved our Defense Fleet. All these ships and fighters you see. They come from Lord Revan's private factory. He has made me Military Director of the Systems Forces. The second in command of all military actions. Exceed only by his Excellency. You believe the Galactic Empire and Palpatine will defeat Lord Revan? He has already beaten them in the past three times. After today, the Galaxy will see, the full power of Lord Revan." Garm Bel Iblis.

"Sir, EMP is ready."

"Remove safety switch, give me full control."

"Aye sir, safety is being release. EMP ready to be release."

"Safety checks are a go." The Captains orders.

"Yes sir. Shields are down, disabling all quad-turrets. Preparing ship's back up supply, power loss expected to be at twenty percent. Reducing engine speed and power to fifteen percent."

"All hands to Red Alert: Level 1. Have the defense fleet prepare to come to our defense the moment the EMP is release." Garm said.

"Yes sir. Ship black out, expected to be for thirty seconds sir."

"Enemy ships, ten seconds till they're in range."

"I want to take out as many as possible. What's our effective range?"

"Five Kilometers sir."

"Bring them in as close as you can." Garm said.

"Yes sir."

At that moment, Garm wife charges at her husband, all while trying to stop him from pressing the red button that said EMP Release.

"Don't do this. Revan is only lying to you." She said as Garm shoves her away and slaps her. She looks at him, stun. She then falls on the ground. Garm looks at the guards who walked up with their weapons drawn.

"Forgive me sir, it took me a moment to set my weapon to stun and hit her with it." The Soldier said.

"Take my wife to the brig." Garm said as he looks at his wife for possibly the last time.

"Yes sir."

Garm turns back and sees the ship was being fired from at least all the Star Destroyers. Garm looks at the holomap and presses the button.

Tarkin knuckles turn white the moment the large warship erupted in a blue electric light that spread out like a circle. The Imperial Star Destroyer in front of him exploded with such force the _Devastator _shook violently.

"What was that? An Ion Cannon?" Lt. Commander Daala asks in fear.

"No, something else, something worse." Tarkin replies. If he never saw it, he wouldn't have believed it.

**Imperial High Command, Coronet City**

Harry was sitting in the middle of the room in deep mediation. To those who did not know, he was just mediating. However he was using the Force Link to link up with the Jedi's and Battle Mediation as well. Because of this, the Jedi could communicate with each other without thought. They just knew because the Force was telling them everything and letting them see everything. Shaak Ti was on the Flagship _Sovereign _and ordering each captain and ship exactly what to do. Kenobi was in the skies tarring apart the TIE Fighters. With Revan's intel on the TIE Fighters, his recruits and clones found weakness in their starships. Today that weakness would be exploited.

The Imperial Governor and Moff were caught off guard when Harry's forces enter the command center. Having once been Corellia's Military Headquarters, Garm Bel Iblis proved Harry the secret passages into the military base they used should Corellia Navy failed them.

Knowing that the Imperials would soon learn they lost the headquarters they would send their forces to recapture the Command Center.

Harry smiled knowing they now could listen into every conversation the Imperials made. The key to win any battle, well half the battle was Intelligence.

A shuttle lands causing Harry to open his eyes and he could see Dark Jedi's and Dark Acolytes get off. At least a dozen of them. Using the force, Harry reshape his lightsaber with new pieces and by making it longer. Harry grabs it and ignites it showing two blue saber blades instead of his usual one.

"Shall we dance?" Harry ask as he stands up.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Here is some facts before you guys ask me some questions.

Natasi Daala is a real Star Wars Character and Tarkin's protégé and favorite mistress.  
She is climbing up the ranks in the Imperial Navy because she goes to bed with Tarkin. She was discovered by Tarkin in the Imperial Officer Academy where she went through the strategy books like they were nothing. However, because she was a female, she did not get the recognition she should have gotten. (Note the Palpatine's Galactic Empire is not only raciest against aliens, but also sexiest believing Human Males to be the dominate species. Female Humans are second class citizen and everyone else is garbage) Tarkin discovered her and took her under her wing. She knows Jan Dodonna strategies and is learning from Tarkin himself (Despite how he is, Tarkin is a genius in the art of war.) She is the primary rival of Juno Eclipse who is the same age as her and went to the academy with her.

Gilad Pellaeon is also a real star wars character. A genius of military strategy and tactics he served in the Clone Wars leading the _Leveler_ to many great victories. He now commands the Galactic Empire _Chimera _against his home planet Corellia. Unwilling to kill his own people and his crew not please with Palpatine's rule, they deflect to the Galactic Systems Empire in hopes of serving a better leader, without knowing what they were truly getting into. He joins the Galactic Systems Empire and after defeating every naval officer at a simulation trail, he is promoted to the rank of Grand Admiral by Emperor Revan.

Juno Eclipse as you all know is the first officer of the Galactic Systems Empire and the naval Captain of the Paladin-Class Star Battle Cruiser _Salvation_. Like Natasi Daala, she went through strategy books like they were nothing and is one of the best former imperial pilots Darth Vader ever had. She deflected after being branded a traitor to the Empire. After the battle of Corellia, she served under the command and became the protégé of Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon. She's had a rivalry with Natasi Daala since their time together at the Imperial Office Academy. She's loyal to the Galactic Systems Empire and to the Emperor himself who she considers a great friend. Her love interest is the first Imperial Knight, Galen Marek.

**Galactic System Military Leaders and current Commanders**

**Emperor **Harry Potter; currently going by his alias Revan. Is the Emperor and current Supreme Commander of the Galactic System Imperial Military. He is the current Grand Jedi Master of the Jedi Order and has been voted by the Jedi Council and former Senator Bail Organa and Senator Garm Bel Iblis to be Emperor. Unlike Palpatine, he is a very effective leader known for keeping his word and willing to sacrifice his life for his men.

**Military Defense Director** Garm Bel Iblis. Having spent his entire life in the Military and for out speaking against Palpatine during the clones wars and during the Imperial reign. He serves as the second-in-command of the Galactic Systems Imperial Forces. While no longer in the Military, he is what the Emperor calls, a Citizen-Soldier. He has the highest level of military authority next to the Emperor.

**Grand Admiral** Gilad Pellaeon deflected from the Galactic Empire after he was order to bombard his own people. Unwilling to follow an order that would make him the _Savage of Corellia_ he and his crew made up of most Corellians break ties with the Empire and join the Galactic Systems Empire. Please with his devotion and skills in Naval Warfare, he was immediately promoted to Grand Admiral with supreme command over all Naval Forces of the Galactic Systems Imperial Navy. Will be a primary rival of Tarkin and Thrawn.

**Grand General **Mandalore the Immortal Tegris Ordo. A young man in his late twenties, he is the best Clan Ordo has had since Mandalore the Preserver four thousand years prior. Some members of Clan Ordo believe he is the reincarnation of Canderous Ordo. One of the best strategic minds and is an excellent fighter. He is the second Grand General after Master Yoda relinquish the title. With Clan Ordo swearing entire allieange to the Jedi and the Emperor, he leads the Galactic Systems Imperial Army against the Galactic Empire and Rebel Alliance.

**General Cham Syndulla **is the leader of the Twi'lek freedom fighters who joins the Galactic Systems Empire after Emperor Revan gives his word and promise to end all oppression to the Twi'leks.

**Admiral **Beilanni is a Mirialian Naval Admiral and one of the best. (not sure if she's a real stars character or not, but I saw her on a addon for EAW FOC.) Seeing Revan's acceptance of non-humans and his standing as a Jedi allowed to take her forces and add it to his growing Empire.

**Admiral **Triem is one of the best human admirals in the Galactic Systems Empire. Having served in the clone wars, he took his naval command and deflected. Discovered by Revan, he joins the Galactic System Empire after the Declaration of War against the GalactiC Empire. He is a friend of Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon and Director Garm Bel Iblis and comes from Corellia. (not sure if he's a real stars character or not, but I saw him on a addon for EAW FOC** )**

**General **Bauth Xahsha is a Human Male who once served under Darth Vader. After killing citizens for protesting against the Empire, he takes what loyal soldiers he could gather and flees. He joins Revan's Galactic Systems Empire after the declaration of war. He is currently working with the Mandalorians. He hails from Nar Shaadaa. (not sure if he's a real stars character or not, but I saw him on a addon for EAW FOC** )**

**Naval Captain **Juno Eclipse

**Naval Captain **Raymus Antilles

Anyone got any ideas for characters let me know. Give me their basic descriptions. Name, Age, Sex, Race, Military Service.

**Current Great Galactic War Standing:**

**Galactic Systems Empire vs. Galactic Empire vs. Rebel Alliance **

Note, while The GSE and Rebel Alliance haven't fought it out yet, Mon Mothma will eventually come to the conclusion that the Galactic Systems Empire is evil just like the Galactic Empire and will attack it. (She's power hungry. She's always been like this even in the books and movies.)

Varies of third parties will play key roles later.

Question, should Aayla Secura be alive or dead. I will accept a voting poll on this matter and reveal the results in the next chapter.


	13. Conclusion on Corellia

**Secrets of the Force**

**Author Notes:** Some of you are sending me pm's about what the ship designs. Check my profile bio. I will also be positing their designs in my chapters. However please check my profile as I got their description in there.

Okay, forget about the polls, everyone said they wanted Aayla Secura. Now the question is what planet should she be on?

Please note that Leia and Luke are nine years old and too young to be a part of the war, for now. Leia will follow into her father's footsteps and join, (Spoilers here) if you read my profile she will eventually be a part of the Triumvirate Systems Alliance Military and Jedi Order. Luke however, will follow his friend Biggs and join the Rebel Alliance. I know, I know spoilers. But it's a twist of fate, Luke grow up hating the Empire and Mon Mothma uses this to tell him both Empire and Triumvirate are corrupt and evil and they are not democracy. Luke, hating this joins the Rebel Alliance after Mon Mothma tells Luke she knew his parents. Just wanted to get that off my chest.

So Luke and Leia will become rivals in the war without ever truly know their relations.

My next chapter will be the last I used the Galactic Systems Empire. After the battle of Corellia, the leader of the Galactic Systems Empire will meet with many planet leaders and former senators on Alderaan to discuss the treaty of Alderaan. (I'm doing this because even I'm getting confused when I'm writing about the Galactic Empire and the Galactic Systems Empire.

Someone said, Natasi Daala was not the protégé of Wilhuff Tarkin… however, she was… and took Gilad Pelleaon in the original series as her second in command before making Grand Admiral Gilad the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Remnant.

**Chapter 13: Conclusion on Corellia  
**

**Year 990 of the Ruusant Reformation**

**Year 9 of Imperial Rule**

**Year 0 of Galactic Systems Empire Formation**

**Year 0 of Rebel Alliance Formation**

Clone PCC-1118 better known as Commander Tagren was firing his DC-20A blaster at the incoming Imperial Storm Troopers. They're mistake since they killed their Jedi General's was they attacked in the open. Lord Revan did not like this fighting style in war and instead decided to change tactics, teaching all Galactic Imperial Soldiers what he called Urban Warfare. Unlike Open Warfare fighting, where one was in the open, Urban Warfare taught them to fight using their environment and to fight using cover no what the terrain was.

Commander Tagren fired his blaster shooting the Storm Troopers who were falling like flies.

"Sir, we have orders to begin Phase two." Captain Nico said.

"Understood, heavy cannons, open fire."

"Sir, they're bringing out Imperial Walkers?"

"AT-TE's?"

"AT-AT's."

"Order the Heavy Cannon's to attack them. Focus on the soldiers using them as cover."

He was about to fire when a sight caused his blood to boil. Dark Jedi's. He could tell because of their black robes and crimson blades. He wish the Emperor was here, he would know what to do.

"Do we have any Jedi's nearby?" The Commander asks.

No one answer as the Dark Jedi leap unto the cities wall and attack the Galactic Soldiers.

Commander Tagren attack from afar, knowing they were deadly in close quarters combat.

At that moment, reinforcements arrived led by Galen Marek and General Rahm Kota. To Commander Tagren's surprise they cut down Dark Jedi's like they were nothing.

Commander Tagren moved his men and blasted a few bolts into the Dark Jedi's and Acolytes. He has been trained never to shoot a down enemy unless they attack. However, Force Users were dangerous and these were not true Sith but they were a threat level three. In other words he could never be too careful with these type of enemies.

* * *

"Is this the best Palpatine has to send?" Harry said as he stood before the beaten and broken Dark Jedi's and Acolytes. Many were killed, others were on the ground moaning from the injuries Harry gave them. Using the Force, Harry lifts the closest one to face him. Entering the person mind, Harry was shock to find this was a female. He knew the New Order and the Imperial Military dismiss the ideas of having females stand beside them as equals.

Probing her mind, Harry was shock to find she was once a Jedi Youngling, she survive the purge by being force to train in the dark side to survive. She wasn't the only one. There was dozen of children that were trained by Palpatine to be Assassins. Darth Vader used this children to be his personal bodyguards.

Harry suddenly frown as he realized Darth Vader original body was destroyed but he lived by transferring his mind into a body that was clone off of him.

Harry was about to dig for more information when he sense something coming at him. He force moves the woman behind just as crimson lightsaber pierces her in the chest killing her at once.

"Today, I shall have my revenge." A male said as he walks forward and summons his lightsaber towards his outreach hand.

"Vader, I must be honest and did not think you would come." Harry said grabbing his saberstaff.

'_This is bad. According to our information on Darth Vader's original skills, he was on pair was Master Windu and Master Yoda. I brought the saberstaff for Darth Vader's Makashi style in his armor. Without that armor, the chances of him defeating me are high.' _Harry looks at Vader carefully who took an aggressive stance. Harry knew at once instead of the usual form two like he used on the Death Star, Vader was going to attack using his favorite style when he had a human body. The fifth form Djem So. _'My only option is to reconstruct my saberstaff into a lightsaber and attack him with the seventh form Juyo. However…(_Harry's mind goes into a scenario scene) _If I attempt to reconstruct my lightsaber, he will attack when I'm defenseless. If I run to buy time…. He will follow. I better hold out until Celeste can get here.'_

Harry activates his saberstaff and spins it around, he moves to attack but Vader was expecting this and attack himself.

Harry grinned his teeth as he defends Darth Vader's fifth blow. They were currently lock in a deadlock but Harry leaps away and holds his saberstaff in front of him. Vader it seemed, knew of the saberstaff weakness and was using his knowledge to penetrate Harry's defense.

'_Celeste, get here soon.'_

Harry backs away to where he knew there were ray shields.

Blocking each blow, Darth Vader's attacks became more aggressive and faster. Finally, after nearly ten minutes of dueling, Darth Vader finally broke through Harry's defense and cut the saberstaff in half. Harry fell down with the Dark Lord breathing over him. Harry knew he had to resort to his magic, but it was hard to use magic in this universe.

"You are beaten, it is useless to resist. Vader said pointing his lightsaber at Harry's chest. "Revan, you are power and a brilliant man. The Empire will reward you greater than the rebels could. Join me, and together we can put an end to this conflict."

"You are Sith, my greatest enemy, Anakin Skywalker."

"Kenobi told you didn't he." Vader said.

"It pains me to see a great Jedi such as yourself allow a Sith to manipulate your mind into an agent of evil. Perhaps that's why you killed your wife and unborn child… to prove yourself as a Sith and your loyalty to Palpatine over a wife who needed you." Harry said. Harry knew mocking his opponent would be a fatal mistake, but he was using this time to summon one of the Dark Jedi lightsaber to him.

Vader roared with such fury that he whip his lightsaber back and struck at Harry.

Harry grabs the dark Jedi lightsaber and activates the crimson blade and blocks the attack. Kicking Vader in the shin, the Dark Lord stumbles backwards. Harry then force pushes Vader away across the room.

Not wasting any time, Harry uses the force to resemble the Dark Jedi lightsaber into a blue Jedi lightsaber.

Harry rolls backwards and summons his new constructed lightsaber to his side. The blue saber came to life as it was ignited against Vader's crimson blade.

Harry blocks the blow and enters the third form stance, Soresu.

Harry backs away blocking every blow Darth Vader could send his way. He made sure the Dark Lord could get near enough to break his defense.

* * *

"Look, it's the Emperor." A soldier called out.

The news crew turns around and turns their holocam towards a fight where a Dark Individual was dueling the one known as the Emperor who was swinging, spinning, and dodging his attackers crimson lightsaber.

All over the Galaxy, they watch as one of the greatest lightsaber duels was taken place. The only problem was that they were moving too fast for most to keep up.

* * *

Harry backs away and spins around attacking Vader on his left before reversing his attack and nearly cutting Vader's leg off on the right. He backs away giving two swaps to Vader's lightsaber, knocking Vader's grip on it.

Harry leaps over Vader and swings at his head, but the Dark Lord proved to have anticipated this and quickly reverse grip his lightsaber and blocks the blow to his head. Turning around the Dark Lord began to attack, his yellow eyes glowing beneath the hood.

Vader eyes narrowed the moment he sense his opponent relax. Suddenly, he could sense the Dark Side warning him to duck and he does so, avoiding a yellow lightsaber that nearly decapitated his head.

Celeste Morne stood there and attack.

Darth Vader force jumps away but Revan and Celeste Morne followed. Vader grins his teeth. His arms were sore and Revan mastery over Soresu could rival his former Master Kenobi.

He glances at Celeste Morne and knew he was not at full strength. She could destroy him.

"Stop it Ani." Padmé voice suddenly said. Vader's eyes open wide as he looked into Revan's mask.

Vader was brought towards Mustafar, he could see himself talking to his wife. Padmé was pleading with him to let go of his hate and come with him.

"Do you regret it?" Revan asks.

Vader turns and was surprise to see Revan standing there watching the incident.

"How did you?" Vader asks as he backs away.

"Unlike the Jedi and Sith, I have discovered the true secrets of the Force. You may claim to be Sith, but you don't understand what that means do you?" Revan asks as he removes his mask. Vader looks into the face of a young man with dark emerald eyes. He was young, very young to have survive the great purge.

Revan held out his hand and offered it to Vader.

"I know you regret what you've done… what if I told you… I can resurrect her? If you turn your back on Darth Sidious and the Dark Side." Revan offered.

"It's too late for me. I know there is no way to resurrect the dead." Vader said. "Either you destroy me or I'll destroy you."

"If you can destroy me, then Darth Sidious will have you killed. He'll be afraid you'll be too powerful to control. Also, it's never to late to redeem yourself. Darth Revan, my master… redeem himself out of love. Surely if you wish to be with your wife, then you will find the strength and will to stay with her as the man she fell in love with." Revan said.

"Like I said, it's too late for me. I am darkness. Now strike me down with your hate."

"That… is not my destiny, the child of Skywalker will defeat you Darth Vader and return you to the man you once were." Revan said.

"The Child of Skywalker?"

"The Emperor never told you did he? The Child of Skywalker survive and lives. Where, I will not tell you… only… time will tell. There are abilities in the Force that have no name, and have long been forgotten, by both the Sith and Jedi." Revan said.

Vader came out of the mind scape and backs as Revan attacks him.

'_What was that? An illusion or did I imagine it? No… it was too real to be thought of… did he probe my mind…. Impossible… I have my mind shielded from any possible means of being probe. Then what as that…_

"_There are techniques and abilities in the Force that have no names, abilities that have long been forgotten since the time of the Force Wars, and the Jedi Civil Wars. I have walked in the shadows of the Force and seen the light within the people."' _Vader's eyes open wide the moment he heard Revan's voice inside his head.

"How?" Vader said.

"I told you… I have walked in the shadows of the Force and seen the Light. That is why… you will fail."

Revan press his attack, attacking Vader with the seventh form; Juyo. Vader blocks the blow but now his defense and offensive abilities were not as they were before and Revan could sense the conflict within Darth Vader.

"Lord Vader!" A storm trooper shouted as a squad appeared.

Harry fell back deflecting the blaster bolts as Celeste Morne chase Darth Vader. Harry killed the field commander before slaughtering the Imperial Storm Troopers. Harry stood on the wall as a Imperial Shuttle took off. A few minutes later, Celeste Morne walks towards him.

"What your mission a success?" Celeste Morne asks.

"Yeah, I've planted the seeds in Darth Vader. I have the perfect spy, even if he doesn't realize it." Harry said as he looks to where the shuttle was leaving the planet.

* * *

In the shuttle, Darth Vader was piloting the shuttle but was in deep thought. It was because of his loyalty and friendship towards Palaptine that he remained with the Empire and didn't turn on his longtime friend. Now however, he didn't know if he was a true Sith Lord or a Jedi as he grew up to be.

Darth Vader serious doubted Revan's claim to bring back his wife. He knows this because after he killed the Jedi's in the temple he went to the Chamber of Holocrons where the Jedi have kept information stored for generations. He was trying to find a way to save his wife and resurrected her from the dead to undo the damage he's done. The Jedi said it was possible to heal a body that was living, but cannot return the Force Life into someone who is dead.

Vader landed the shuttle on Tarkin's ship and got out.

As expected storm troopers and officers stood there to greet him.

"Lord Vader, how goes your mission?" The Navy Lieutenant asks.

"It's a failure. The Galactic System Empire is more powerful than we realized. We have no choice to pull out of his sector. Inform Tarkin I'm ordering a retreat." Vader said as he went in the elevator. He had to inform his master of Revan's claim. However, something as holding him back, telling him it was not wise to report this to his master.

"Director Iblis, the Imperial Navy has fled the area and retreated to Coruscsant." A ensign reported.

"Good work everyone, have everyone rest from this battle."

_Galactic Systems Empire Defeats the Imperial Navy of the Galactic Empire_

_Where many people thought the Galactic Empire and his excellency Emperor Palpatine would defeated Revan and his Galactic Systems Empire and the war would come to a swift end… this assumptions prove to be false as the treacherous Jedi's Obi-Wan Kenobi and Shaak Ti, both believed to have perish after the Jedi's Coup against his excellency Emperor Palpatine; lead the false Empire into a victory over the traitors of the Empire, Corellia. _

'_The Emperor has given me assurance that her citizens will be protected from the fake Empire and the treacherous Jedi's.' Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin said today after returning from the Battle of Corellia. 'We shall restore peace and stability to the Empire and bring Order to the injustice.'_

'_Even though we have lost the battle, this doesn't mean we've lost the war.' Newly promoted Commander Natasi Daala said. 'The Battle of Corellia was merely to confirm the strength of the enemy and after a careful analysis, information I'm afraid that cannot be given to the Public for security reasons, it has been determinded that within a year, this war will come a close and the Galactic Empire will be ruled by his Excellency, Emperor Palpatine.'_

'_The Galactic Systems Empire announce that treacherous and the traitor to the Empire, Captain Gilad Pelleaon who betrayed the Empire during the Battle of Corellia, has been declared the Grand Admiral of the Systems Imperial Navy under the false Emperor, Jedi Master Revan.'_

'_Revan's crimes go deep. The Empire has link him to several murders of highly promising members of the Imperial Moff Council… as well as killing civilians in cold blood. The Empire and his excellency the Emperor has made him galactic enemy number one and is offering a reward of a hundred million imperial credits to any information that will lead to his capture.' Grand Moff Tarkin says._

Harry shuts off the holonews and turns to face the gathering members on Alderaan. It's been a month since the Battle of Corellia. Now, he had to convince others to join his cause, or the war like Commander Natasi Daala said, could end in the Galactic Empire's favor.

* * *

Author Notes: Even thought I claimed Revan (Harry Potter) can resurrect the dead, Padmé Amidala will not make a return. This is the last chapter of the Galactic Systems Empire.


End file.
